Playlist
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Trafalgar Law lleva una monótona vida en El Nuevo Mundo, su escuela, pero su cómoda monotonía acaba de ser golpeada por Luffy, por quien está desarrollando psicopatías acosadoras y posesivas. Pero Law tiene de novio a Killer y Killer quiere acostarse con Kid, Kid con Law y Law con Luffy. Algo en este polígono amoroso no está resultando fácil para las operaciones horizontales.
1. Track: Bohemian Rhapsody

**Playlist**

* * *

**Track 1****: ****Bohemian Rhapsody**

* * *

**Mama, just killed a man  
****Put a gun against his head  
****pulled my trigger, now he's dead**

_Mamá, acabo de asesinar a un hombre,  
__puse un arma en su cabeza,  
__jalé el gatillo  
__y ahora está muerto_

* * *

Había hecho la tarea pasada la medianoche, sí. Como siempre, pero estaba hecha al fin y al cabo. Se había levantado poco antes que el sol, justo a tiempo para cerrar las cortinas y evitar que el desgraciado entrara en la habitación. Había tomado una ducha rápida y un desayuno lento. Se había puesto un _hoodie_ debajo del saco del uniforme y habido salido de casa camino a las clases mientras se cubría la cabeza con un gorro blanco con motas.

Trafalgar Law anticipó que su cotidiana rutina mañanera iba a ser interrumpida súbita y dolorosamente un segundo antes de escuchar como se rompía un hueso contra el pavimento. Con dos segundos quizás hubiera tenido posibilidades de evitarlo, pero no: un segundo fue lo que tuvo.

Mientras asimilaba el dolor cayó en la cuenta de que era relativamente muy poco para haberse roto un hueso. Hasta que el dolor se intensificó en su estómago, precisamente cuando el sujeto que tenía encima se giró con brusquedad para verlo.

-¡Hey, tú! ¡¿Estás bien?!

-…si te quitas.

El sujeto se puso de pie de un salto y le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a pararse. En la otra mano sostenía un sombrero de paja, dentro del cual asomaba la cabeza un gatito.

-Parece que no le pasó nada -comentó al notar que Law miraba con atención al gato-. Creo que es de esa casa –dijo, señalando con el dedo-. Iré a devolverlo.

Law estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo sabía que el gato era de esa cas… pero notó que el desconocido ya había cruzado la calle, saltado la pared del jardín y deslizado al pequeño gato por una de las ventanas que estaban abiertas. Tan pronto como fue, regresó, y a Law le sorprendió la agilidad y rapidez de la maniobra, sobre todo considerando que segundos antes se había caído del árbol y él había tenido que cogerlo en plena caída porq…

Law recordó algo y revisó sus bolsillos. Sacó su celular… o lo que quedaba de él.

-Rompiste tu celular.

-¡Ha sido culpa tuya!

-¿Ah, sí?

Law estaba a punto de responder cuando notó el rostro sorprendido del chico de cabello oscuro y sus ojos muy abiertos. Realmente no había más que sinceridad en esa expresión.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó el chico de nuevo-. Mmmmm… ¡Ahhhh! ¡Claro! Me caí sobre ti -dijo alzando la mirada y examinando la rama de la que había estado colgado-. Shishishi, qué mala suerte que no te fijaras por dónde caminas.

_"¡Maldito mocoso…!"_ pensó Law.

Claro que se había fijado en que se caería. De hecho, había corrido para cogerlo en el preciso segundo en el que se preguntó a sí mismo porqué carajos estaba corriendo cuando terminó contra el pavimento. Sus instintos de (futuro) estudiante de medicina pudieron más que su lógica y no fue capaz de evitar correr y salvarlo.

-Pero seguro que a esa altura no me hacía nada.

_"¡Mocoso de…!" _

-Pero gracias –agregó, sonriéndole-. Soy fuerte, ¿sabes? Si me caía seguro que no me pasaba nada pero sí que me asusté, shishi. Ah, cierto. -El desconocido rebuscó en su maleta y sacó un celular-. Por mi culpa tu celular no sirve, así que te daré el mío.

-¿Qué? -Law se sorprendió. Y se sorprendió el doble al notar que estaba sorprendido.

-¿No te gusta? Es que es el único que tengo ahora, ¡pero está bien, eh! ¡Casi ni lo he usado! Apenas lo compré hace dos semanas y no he tenido tiempo de romperle nada aún.

Le extendió la mano para darle el celular y al hacerlo notó la hora.

-¡Mierda que es taaaaarde! Ya tendría que estar allí. -Se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr. A los pocos metros se giró y regresó-. ¡Lo siento! Me lo estaba llevando, shishi. -Le lanzó el celular a Law quien apenas pudo reaccionar y cogerlo en el aire-. ¡Úsalo y si no te gusta me buscas y te compraré el que quieras! ¡Me llamo Monkey D. Luffy y estudio en la preparatoria Nuevo Mundo! -gritó mientras corría calle abajo.

_"Idiota, claro que sé dónde estudias. Llevamos el mismo uniforme"_ pensó Law, sin notar que estaba sonriendo.

Momento, momento. ¿Monkey D. Luffy? Law sabía quién era: había escuchado su nombre toda la jodida semana: El Sombrero de paja: Monkey D. Luffy. De hecho, era lo único de lo que la clase hablaba: el nuevo chico de la preparatoria Grand Line de quien se decía había sido expulsado por meterse en peleas de pandillas. Se rumoreaba que hubo de todo, desde heridos y hospitalizados hasta policías y drogas. Decían que era tan salvaje que destruía todo lo que tocaba.

Law había escuchado mejores cosas de un _serial killer_ que de ese tal Monkey D. Luffy, pero debido a su encuentro árbol-gato-pavimento había sacado en claro que no era un salvaje, sino sólo un completo imbécil, y que los rumores no eran más que putas exageraciones de los alumnos.

Law miró su celular destrozado. Mmmmm, quizás sí había algo de cierto en los rumores…

La escuela completa estaba mucho más animada que cualquier otra mañana común, los pasillos llenos de murmullos y cuchicheos sobre el alumno nuevo. Existen varias verdades universales y una de ellas es que nunca hay que subestimar el poder y la velocidad de los rumores. Para cuando Law se acomodó en su sitio ya se decía que el alumno nuevo estaba en la oficina del director con el uniforme totalmente sucio, producto de una pelea.

Law suspiró frunciendo el ceño. Sí, recordaba que su uniforme sí había estado bastante sucio, pero producto de trepar y caer de un árbol y no por una pelea. Realmente poco le importaba lo que se decía en los pasillos siempre y cuando no tuviera que ver con él (y nadie era suficientemente imbécil como para meterse con Trafalgar Law), pero admitía una leve molestia con respecto a todo lo que se hablaba del Sombrero de Paja. Primero, porque no eran más que rumores estúpidos, y segundo, porque consideraba que él era aun más estúpido que los rumores.

-Hey, Trafalgar.

-Hola, Killer.

El recién llegado se despejó la larga, abundante y rubia melena para evitar sentarse sobre ella, jaló la silla que estaba al lado de Law y se sentó. Ambos eran los últimos del salón, sentados al final y cerca a la puerta trasera para poder escapar y evitarse la fatiga de las clases.

-Demasiado ruido. Pensaba que ya estaría aquí.

-¿Lo dices por el nuevo? Ya llegó, pero parece que está con el director -comentó Law, mientras se quitaba el gorro y lo guardaba en la carpeta-. Aunque por lo que dicen también podría estar en Marte.

-Escuché que llegó corriendo y entró saltando por el muro con el uniforme sucio y manchado de sangre- comentó Killer mientras se acomodaban él y su cabello en la silla.

-¿Sangre? -Law saltó una risita sarcástica-. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Asesinará al director?

-No me interesaba, pero ahora admito que estoy un poco emocionado. Quiero ver cómo es.

-Te vas a sorprender.

-¿Ya lo viste?

-Sí. Lo conocí de camino.

-¿Y?

-El _shock_ fue casi doloroso –dijo Law, sonriendo con malicia.

-Ja, el otro salón también está ruidoso. Pasé antes por ahí. Le están quitando fama a Kid.

Eustass Kid era el chico más popular de la escuela. Trabajaba como modelo y tenía una banda de música. Era amigo de la infancia de Killer. Eran tan cercanos que lo único que los había separados era el sorteo inicial de alumnos que los dejó en salones diferentes.

-Había olvidado que eran dos- recordó Law-. Roronoa irá al salón de Eustass.

En realidad eran dos los alumnos nuevos que iniciaban esa mañana. Los rumores se esparcían en torno a Luffy, pero de su compañero tampoco se hablaba flores. Se llamaba Roronoa Zoro y se decía que era cinturón negro en 24 disciplinas de artes marciales, las cuales aplicaba para torturar a sus rivales caídos. Se decidió por sorteo a qué salones irían, y Eustass Kid había estado interesado desde el inicio en conocer a las nuevas celebridades porque la expectativa por ambos había sido un duro golpe a su narcisista existencia.

La mañana avanzó y con ella la primera hora de clase. Para la segunda mitad de la segunda hora se habían apagado las voces y los murmullos dejando un silencio casi tangible en el aire. La espera se volvía casi dolorosa. Killer usaba su puño para sujetarse el mentón mientras atendía a la clase o al menos eso creían todos, ya que su cabello sólo dejaba visible su boca. Si tenía ojos deberían estar a ambos lados y por sobre la nariz, pero como nunca se la habían visto todo había quedado en suposiciones. Law estaba jugando con un pequeño cuchillo que se sacó de la manga del saco. Hacía girar la hoja sin tocar el mango mientras pensaba porqué aún no se aparecía el chico nuevo en el salón.

El cuchillo cayó silenciosamente en el libro abierto sobre su carpeta. Law estaba sorprendido, y se sorprendió el doble al admitirlo. No sólo estaba esperando a Luffy, sino que también estaba ansioso. Quería verlo.

La segunda hora de clase terminó, comenzó la tercera y con ella la velocidad con la que Law hacía girar el cuchillo aumentó. Mientras la afilada hoja amenazaba con romper la barrera del sonido, Law se detuvo en seco y giró su muñeca al tiempo que guardaba la hoja en el mango y metía de regreso el cuchillo en su manga. Afuera se escuchaba pasos y lo que parecía ser una discusión.

-¡Sigue siendo culpa tuya!

-Deja de gritar, maldito mocoso, que ésto es una escuela y no tu casa. Además, estás tarde.

-¡Pero si eras tú el que no paraba de hablar! Estoy tarde por tu culpa.

La puerta del salón se abrió y asomó la cabeza el director Aokiji.

-Oh, buenas, profesor Momonga. Lamento interrumpir, pero le he traído al alumno nuevo y… -El director estiró un brazo hacia el pasillo y metió a Luffy al salón levantándolo por el cuello-. Él lamenta mucho llegar tarde.

El director Aokiji lo soltó dentro y Luffy comenzó a toser buscando oxígeno.

-En verdad no lo lamento. Ha sido culpa tuya, viejo -jadeó Luffy, y un golpe seco en la nuca lo tiró al piso.

-Director Aokiji -corrigió el director.

-Que ha sido culpa tuya, director -corrigió Luffy mientras se ponía de pie.

-Como decía -continuó el director mientras cogía a Luffy por el cuello-, él será su nuevo compañero. Se llama Monkey D. Luffy y está muy feliz de estar aquí, ¿verdad?

-…Cof… Arug… Urrgggg… Sí… Cof… Sí… Muy feliz… -logró decir Luffy.

-Oh, mira, allá al final está tu sitio, justo al lado de nadie y pegado a la ventana. Usted siga con su clase, profesor, mientras yo le muestro su sitio. No queremos que se pierda en su primer día, ¿verdad?

El director arrastró a Luffy –que ya comenzaba a tomar un ligero tono azul- hasta su sitio. Tenía la última carpeta pegada a la ventana. Al lado no había nadie: tenía dos espacios vacíos, y luego venían Killer y Law al lado de la puerta. Aokiji lo soltó sobre su silla y mientras Luffy tosía con la lengua fuera sobre su escritorio, Killer y Law pudieron escuchar lo que el director decía.

-No quiero problemas, Luffy, y tú tampoco los quieres. Es tu última oportunidad y lo sabes.

-Lo sé, viejo, lo sé. No voy a pelear aquí. No voy a joderla de nuevo.

El director se despidió del salón, y salió pidiendo que fuesen amables con Luffy, pero que no se le acercaran demasiado, lo cual dejó bastante confundidos a todos. El mero hecho de que el mismo director hubiese ido con sus propios pies caminando hasta el salón para presentarlo ya había sido bastante _shockeante_, en especial porque el director era la personificación de la pereza y el desgano en su máxima expresión.

La hora pasó y la única voz que se alzaba sobre el sobrenatural silencio era la del profesor. Salvo Law, que de vez en cuando lo veía de reojo, nadie se atrevía a voltear y mirar a Luffy. Pero desde que se había ido el director, Luffy no hacía más que mirar por la ventana. Ni siquiera se había sacado la maleta.

Una suave melodía de piano comenzó a escucharse. Law reaccionó; el sonido venía de su bolsillo. Sacó con rapidez el teléfono celular y lo puso en modo silencioso. Leyó: _"Llamada entrante: ZORO_". Guardó el celular en el mismo bolsillo con tanta agilidad que para cuando algunos alumnos se percataron de la melodía, ya no la estaban escuchando más. Había olvidado completamente que tenía el celular del Sombrero de Paja con él. No lo quería; tenía pensado devolvérselo tan pronto y…

Law giró la cabeza con brusquedad. Había escuchado la puerta cerrarse justo a un lado de él. Se volteó por completo y notó que Luffy ya no estaba en su sitio: su carpeta estaba vacía y lo único que quedaba era su maleta, aún balanceándose en el respaldar de la silla.

-¿Lo viste? -preguntó Killer, "mirándolo".

-No. Sólo escuché la puerta.

-Igual yo.

Lo que quedó de clase hasta la campana del descanso pasó bastante rápido. Sólo cuando el ruido de la hora del refrigerio comenzó y los estudiantes comenzaban a salir se percataron todos los demás de que Luffy ya no estaba ahí. La puerta al lado de Law se abrió de golpe con un escandaloso ruido de madera crujiendo.

-Llegas tarde, Kid. Ya se fue -se burló Killer.

-¿¡Pero qué mierda?!

Eustass Kid se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta mientras se quejaba entre dientes y se cruzaba de brazos. Nadie entendía cómo podía cruzarse de brazos sin pincharse con tantos putos pinchos que cargaba encima: anillos, los mencionados pinchos, joyas y cadenas. Era el terror de los detectores de metales y el mejor cliente de las tiendas de maquillaje.

-Eustass.

-¿Qué, Trafalgar?

-Estorbas.

Kid no se movió ni un centímetro y Law no repitió la frase. Se las ingenió para salir por la misma puerta sin siquiera tocarlo. Shachi y Penguin ya estaban esperándolo con el almuerzo afuera, y se fue con ellos.

-¿Cuál es su puto problema? -preguntó Kid, pateando la puerta.

-Creo que tú -contestó Killer.

-Cierra la boca y vamos a comer.

A pesar de que Shachi y Penguin hablaban de Luffy, Law apenas participaba de la conversación. Seguía pensando en la manera en que literalmente se había hecho humo a centímetros de él sin que siquiera lo notara. Era demasiado sospechoso tanta agilidad del mismo idiota que había conocido en la mañana. Law comenzó a dudar. Sabía que no era cómo todos decían y que los rumores sólo eran eso, rumores, pero por sobre todo sospechaba de lo SOSPECHOSO que resultaba todo. A lo mejor y se hacía el idiota para ocultar su verdadero ser… No, no: esa sinceridad llegando a la estupidez que notó en su encuentro mañanero había sido demasiado real. Esa idiotez era natural, pura y honesta.

Law agradeció la comida, se despidió y decidió regresar al salón sin saber del todo porqué. Al entrar notó que Luffy ya estaba allí, en precisamente la misma posición que la última vez que lo había visto: sentado en su sitio y mirando por la ventana. Law también se sentó pero no le quitó la mirada de encima. Simplemente no podía.

Luffy se puso de pie, abrió la ventana en un movimiento brusco y se inclinó hacia delante, sacando medio cuerpo fuera.

-¡Zoooooooro! ¡Llegas tarde y me muero de hambre! -gritó.

Roronoa Zoro acababa de hacer su aparición en el patio.

-¡Seguro te perdiste! -le gritó Luffy, cagándose a carcajadas.

-¡Cierra la boca! Y quédate ahí.

-Aunque no me mueva te vas a perder -se burló Luffy.

Zoro no estaba de humor y el hecho de haberse perdido buscando la escuela tampoco ayudaba. Levantó su maleta y la lanzó tan fuerte y con tan buena puntería que Luffy no pudo reaccionar y terminó recibiéndola con la cara. El impacto lo mandó hacia atrás, cayendo primero sobre su escritorio y terminando en el suelo boca arriba.

-¿Querías tu comida? Pues trágatela -le dijo Zoro, entrando por la ventana del segundo piso.

-¿Eh? ¿Era mi comida? -Parecía que el dolor se esfumaba del cuerpo de Luffy-. Gracias.

Rebuscó entre las cosas de Zoro hasta dar con las cajas de almuerzo y comenzó a tragar. Zoro se sentó en el suelo frente a él.

-Te he estado llamando -reclamó el peliverde.

-Ahhhhh, ya no tengo el celular –contestó Luffy a medio masticar.

-¿Qué? ¿Una pelea? Además, estás hecho un asco.

-No, no, sólo lo regalé. Saliendo me compro otro.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Es que me caí de un árbol.

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Es que el gato estaba arriba y el niño gritaba y yo pasaba cerca.

-¡¿Pero qué coño tiene que ver?!

Sentado a unos metros y fingiendo no estar ahí, Law no podía creer lo estúpida e ininteligible de la explicación. No lograba entender, ¡habiendo estado él mismo presente! Cómo mierda podía explicar Luffy las cosas de tal forma en que al terminar dejara más dudas.

-A ver, a ver, primero termina de comer -dijo Zoro, golpeándose la cara con una mano.

Luffy obedeció y terminó de comer. Cuando Luffy comía no podía hacer otra cosa. Hasta respirar se volvía secundario.

-Había un gato llorando en un árbol. Me subí para bajarlo pero me caí, shishishi.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido como para caerte?

-Es que me resbalé y si trataba de sostenerme el gato podría asustarse y hacerse daño, así que pensé que si me caía el gato caería sobre mí y así no le pasaba nada.

-Los gatos son ágiles -dijo Zoro, golpeándolo en la cabeza-. Si subió al árbol solo iba a poder bajarse. No tenías porqué bajarlo tú.

-Ah, claro, el gato sí, pero el niño no.

-¿Cuál niño?

Law se giró. ¿Niño? No recordaba ningún niño.

-Escuché a un niño llamando a su mascota. Parecía que iba a llorar, y como estaba cerca seguí los gritos hasta que llegué a la casa de donde lo escuchaba. Vi al gato en el árbol y pensé que si el niño lo veía ahí trataría de subirse para bajarlo.

Al escucharlo Law recordó que no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a Luffy cómo sabía de qué casa era el gato. Eso explicaba porqué se apuró en meterlo por la ventana: no quería que el niño saliera y tratara de subirse al árbol. Law sonrió para sí mismo; parecía que Luffy no era el idiota que él creía.

-Eso estuvo bien -dijo Zoro-. ¿Y el celular?

-Ah, cuando me caí del árbol di contra un chico y le rompí el celular, así que le regalé el mío.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio? -preguntó Zoro, tratando de asimilar toda la estupidez de Luffy en un solo relato.

-Sí.

-¿Y quién era?

-No sé.

De no tener una imagen que mantener Trafalgar Law se habría dado un cabezazo contra su carpeta. Se retractaba y reconfirmaba la estupidez de Luffy a niveles inimaginables. Lo tenía ahí, ¡ahí en frente! ¡Y no lo había reconocido!

Sonó la campana y Luffy recomendó a Zoro ir primero a visitar al director para la misma aburrida charla que había tenido que escuchar él antes de pasarse por su salón. Si encontraba al director o su oficina, claro.

Durante las siguientes horas, Killer no entendió el porqué del mal humor de Law y tampoco preguntó. Tan pronto terminaron las clases Law cogió sus cosas, se despidió de Killer y se fue. No esperó a Shachi ni a Penguin, con los que solía caminar. Sólo quería llegar a casa, leer un libro o diseccionar algo para mejorarse el humor.

Mientras Law caminaba hacia la salida notó el creciente alboroto en el patio: había demasiada gente que no hacía más que estorbarle. La multitud se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar; no sabían que estaba de mal humor, pero no hacía falta saberlo para quitarse del camino de Trafalgar Law. Cuando llegó a la puerta descubrió el porqué del escándalo. De pie frente a las puertas abiertas de par en par estaban las más impresionantes piernas seguidas de una minifalda que desafiaba las leyes del pudor y la óptica: veías todo y a la vez no veías nada. Un uniforme entallado a la perfección, un escote casi tan recatado como la minifalda, una cabellera negra muy larga y el rostro más hermoso de toda la ciudad: Boa Hancock, la líder e ídolo de Amazon Lily, la escuela élite para mujeres.

Si bien Law no estaba interesado en ella, no pudo evitar mirarla al pasar a su lado y admitir que el título de "La Más Bella" no era exageración. Era obvio que estaba esperando a alguien, pero ese no era su asunto y siguió de largo en el momento en que algo en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar.

_"El jodido celular"_ pensó mientras se lo sacaba del bolsillo. Lo tiraría al río cuando pasara por el puente. Pero en cuanto se disponía a apagarlo leyó: _"Llamada entrante: HANCOCK"._

Law se detuvo en seco.

Parpadeó un par de veces, quizás tres. Sí, leía bien, _Hancock_. ¡¿Boa Hancock?! Se giró lentamente y vio cómo la chica más hermosa de la ciudad sostenía con ira su celular y se impacientaba cada vez más al no obtener respuesta.

-¡¿Por qué no me contesta?! -gritó.

-Calma, calma. A lo mejor aún sigue en clase -decían las chicas que estaban con ella, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¡¿Y si está con otra?! -La ira se apoderó de ella: cogió su celular y lo lanzó con tanta fuerza contra el piso que lo pulverizó en el acto y esparció los pedazos en todas las direcciones en varios metros a la redonda-. ¡Voy a asesinar a cualquiera que se le acerque! ¡Voy a arrancarle los ojos y haré que los animales se la coman! ¡Voy a…!

-¡Hey, Hancock! -saludó Luffy a la distancia mientras se acercaba a la puerta moviendo la mano.

-¡Luuuuuuuuffy! -saludó Boa como en un eterno trance de placer-. Y hola, Roronoa –agregó, casi escupiendo.

-Hola -dijo él.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? -preguntó Luffy.

-Vine a saludarte por tu primer día aquí -contestó Boa, endulzando cada palabra-. ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Hiciste amigos? ¿Conociste a alguna chica?

-¿Eh? Nop, de hecho sólo hablé con Zoro hoy.

Boa miró con odio al peliverde y éste le sonrió.

-Bueno, Boa, gracias por los saludos. Nosotros nos vamos -se despidió Zoro al tiempo que jalaba a Luffy.

-Ah, sí: ya no tengo celular, shishishi. Me voy con Zoro a comprarme otro.

-Oh, qué coincidencia, yo tampoco tengo. Se me resbaló. ¿Por qué no salimos juntos y compramos nuevos? He escuchado que si vas en pareja te hacen promociones de planes.

-Gracias, pero no. Tengo dinero. Puedo comprarlo solo. Pero si quieres una promoción, por mí está bien.

-¿Para qué quieres una promoción si tu familia es la dueña de la compañ…? –comenzó preguntando Zoro a Boa-. ¡…!

Nada que una sonrisa femenina y una rápida y perfecta patada entre las costillas no solucionasen.

-¿Y por qué luego no vamos a comer algo? -agregó Boa, sabiendo de qué pie cojeaba Luffy.

-¡Claro! ¿También vienes, Zoro? ¿Eh? ¿Zoro? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… Perfectamente.

Boa se colocó al lado de Luffy y echaron a caminar calle abajo (con Zoro caminando con algo de esfuerzo un poco más atrás) mientras que las seguidoras de Boa tomaban fotos y videos con sus celulares. Law se quedó unos segundo más mirando la escena. Se giró con lentitud en dirección opuesta y, sin apagar el celular, lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Quizá esa tarde no pasaría cerca al puente.

Trafalgar Law sabía que tenía ciertas manías rayanas en la psicopatía y aunque casi nunca le había pasado, era perfectamente consciente de que podía obsesionarse patológicamente por algo que le interesara en demasía. Sabía que no era su problema y que aquello no debería importarle, y sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico ahí estaba él: camino a casa jugando con un celular que no era el suyo, moviéndolo entre sus tatuados dedos mientras que su psicópata mente pensaba en él.

Trafalgar Law acababa de asesinar a un hombre. Le puso un arma en la cabeza y jaló el gatillo. Y mientras lo hizo sonrió. No fue un acto aleatorio: lo había decidido, era lo que quería y lo había disfrutado. El deseo lo estaba corrompiendo. Quería más. Law estaba muerto: el placer era su arma y Luffy, el detonante.


	2. Track: Only the Young

**Playlist  
**

* * *

**Track 2: Only the Young  
**

* * *

**And the sun will shine again  
****Are you looking for a sign?  
****Or are you caught up in the light?**

_Y el sol brillará otra vez  
__¿Estás buscando una señal?  
__¿O estás atrapado en la luz?_

* * *

El estridente y casi doloroso sonido de lo que parecía ser una guitarra destruyéndose contra el piso lo despertó.

"Despertar" fue una manera de describirlo. Más bien, lo que hizo fue prepararlo para el asesinato: se puso de pie de un salto, y para cuando reaccionó y notó que el sonido provenía del celular, él ya estaba fuera de las sábanas y tenía un cuchillo en la mano. Se volvió a tirar sobre sus almohadas -dejó el cuchillo debajo de una-, estiró una mano, alcanzó el celular y apagó la alarma. "3:00am" leyó en la pantalla. En realidad, le costó leer: todo estaba oscuro aún y el brillo siempre lo cegaba.

_"Otra alarma" _pensó Law, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer el celular a un lado mientras se acostumbraba a la oscuridad de nuevo.

El día anterior había sido poco usual en su monótona pero cómoda y tranquila vida. Todo iniciaba con un chico cayéndole encima desde lo alto de un árbol y obteniendo a cambio su teléfono celular. Celular que había decidido devolver por la mañana. En la tarde había pensado que lanzar el celular al río de regreso a casa era una magnífica idea, pero para la noche estaba totalmente convencido de conservarlo por el resto de su vida. Hasta le había colgado un _strap_ de oso polar de adorno.

Trafalgar Law se movió entre la media docena de almohadas que tenía y su sociópata mente comenzó a pensar en Monkey D. Luffy y su aparente manía por las alarmas. Law se había pasado parte de la noche (y ahora madrugada) apagando alarma tras alarma, pero éstas no dejaban de sonar. La última se había escuchado a medianoche, y antes de ésa, una a las 10:00pm. No le había prestado atención a las anteriores, pero a las 3:00am... ¿para qué querría alguien una alarma? La gente normal estaba durmiendo a esas horas. Obviamente Luffy no era ni remotamente normal y, bueno, ahora Law también estaba despierto, así que éso ya los exoneraba a los dos de toda probable normalidad.

Law cogió el celular de nuevo y revisó la lista de alarmas: 12:00, 3:00am, 6:00am, 7:00am, 4:00pm, 10:00pm. Law notó que cada alarma tenía una melodía diferente (no estaba seguro si la de las 3:00am se podía clasificar como "melodía"), y que éstas corrían de lunes a viernes, pero que en sábado y domingo no tenía programado ninguna.

Tuvo algún pensamiento sociópata antes de quedarse dormido una vez más. Despertó un par de horas más tarde, justo antes que el sol tratara de entrar por sus (ya cerradas) cortinas. Antes de entrar a la ducha escuchó el celular y se acercó a revisarlo: la alarma de las 6:00am tenía como melodía un solo de batería. La apagó y continuó con su rutina mañanera. Luego de la ducha, el uniforme y el desayuno, Law se colocó el gorro a motas y al guardar el celular en su saco para salir de casa notó que faltaba poco para la alarma de las 7:00am. Entonces lo entendió: las alarmas indicaban lo que Luffy debería estar haciendo en esos momentos. Pero… ¿qué demonios hacía entre las 3:00am, hora a la que despertaba, hasta las 6:00am, momento en que se duchaba?

Las personas que piensan demasiado suelen ser problemáticas. Y es por ello que cuando Law llegó al árbol en el que se había "conocido" con Luffy ya había acumulado bastantes problemas mentales. Se detuvo exactamente debajo del árbol.

Trafalgar Law se llevó una mano a la barbilla, gesto que adoptaba cuando estaba pensando. Por lo que pudo espiar… _ejem,_ escuchar el día anterior, Luffy se había desviado de su ruta hacia la escuela por "salvar" al gato, por lo que no volvería a pasar por allí. Por otro lado, si había llegado hasta ese lugar, eso significaba que su ruta cotidiana no estaba tan lejos, y por lo tanto debía ser una de las calles paralelas a ésa. Law aún no había desarrollado una psicopatía acosadora (énfasis en el AÚN) como para perder su tiempo en buscar cuál de las calles aledañas era la que usaba Luffy. En parte, porque sabía que a 20 cuadras más arriba las cinco calles que llevaban a la escuela convergían en una gran avenida, y de todas maneras Luffy tendría que llegar hasta allí. Trafalgar Law no perdía su tiempo: lo optimizaba.

Cuando Law llegó a la avenida disminuyó la velocidad de su andar y se tomó su tiempo esperando a que de alguna manera Luffy se apareciese en…

-¡Hey, tú! Eres el chico de ayer -gritó Luffy a la distancia-. Ammm… Mmmm… Este… -comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a Law-. No recuerdo tu nombre -concluyó, girando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-No lo dije.

-¿Ah, no? -se rió Luffy.

-Trafalgar Law -se presentó Law, o al menos dijo lo que más se parecía a una presentación según él. Aquello de interactuar con otro ser humano (vivo) no era lo suyo.

-Es muy largo -se quejó Luffy.

-…

-¡Oh, sí! ¿Y te gustó el celular? -preguntó Luffy emocionado.

-Pretendo quedármelo.

-¡Perfecto! Yo ayer me compré uno nuevo -comenzó a contar Luffy, al tiempo que sacaba el celular de la maleta y se lo mostraba.

-… -Law se quedó sin palabras. El celular era dorado y tenía enchapes de lo que parecían ser piedras preciosas que formaban un par de serpientes enroscadas entre sí.

-Creo que es un poco llamativo -comentó Luffy, dándole vueltas al celular y riendo-. Lo escogió una amiga para mí. Bueno, a mí me da igual siempre y cuando funcione, shishishi.

Ajá. Law notó que Luffy utilizó una palabra interesante ("amiga"); sabía que él no era de los que mentían, ya que mentir requería de cosas que Luffy no poseía. Law torció una sonrisa. La primera en su lista de matanza estaba fuera de juego.

-Llegaremos tarde -dijo Law, reanudando su caminata.

-Ahora que lo noto -comenzó a decir Luffy, caminando junto a él- tienes el mismo uniforme.

Law se detuvo en seco. ¡¿Pero qué mierda pasaba con ese sujeto?! Luffy ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaban en la misma escuela. Law analizó un poco las cosas; al menos ya sabía que: **a)** Luffy sí lo recordaba (aunque dudaba que recordara su nombre para cuando llegaran al salón), y **b)** que las sutilezas no iban a funcionar con él. Si Law quería su jodida atención tendría que golpearlo para obtenerla.

-¿Y qué hay con éste? -preguntó Law, mostrándole el celular y reanudando la conversación. A lo mejor y conseguía algo antes de llegar a clase.

-Bueno, ahora es tuyo -le sonrió Luffy.

-¿No te importa? -preguntó con malicia Law.

-¿Eh? Pues… Si lo dices por la agenda o los contactos, ya me las arreglaré. Además, si es importante mis amigos saben cómo encontrarme.

-Ya veo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó súbitamente Luffy, acercando su rostro al de Law tanto que sus narices podían rozarse.

-Me pareció que dependías mucho del celular -contestó Law, haciendo un esfuerzo por aparentar que tenerlo cerca no le gustaba.

-¿Ah, sí?

-…Sí.

-Oh, mira tú, pues, no lo había notado -comentó para sí mismo Luffy mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás, dado que aún tenía su rostro casi pegado al de Law-. ¿Lo dices por las alarmas?

-En parte.

-Mmm… Mejor borra toda la info del celular.

-Me pareció escuchar que ahora era mi celular.

-Ah, cierto, shishishi -se rió entre dientes el chico del sombrero de paja-. Pero debe ser molesto que suene todo el día, ¿no?

-¿Cómo crees? -comentó con sarcasmo el chico con ojeras.

-¿Ah, no? Qué raro eres. A mí me joden siempre.

_"¿Entonces porqué carajos nunca las borraste?" _pensó Law cerrando los ojos al tiempo que una vena saltaba en su cabeza.

-Porque las necesito.

Law abrió los ojos al escucharlo y se encontró con la mirada fija pero curiosa de Luffy. Estaba seguro de que lo había pensado. ¿Luffy lo había adivinado? Joder, cómo era posible si apenas y el chico podía respirar por sí solo.

-¿Para qué necesitarías una alarma a las 3:00am?

-Para despertarme.

_"Pregunta estúpida. Respuesta estúpida"_ se lamentó Law.

-¿Para qué necesitarías estar despierto a esa hora?

-Para salir de casa. Por el día hay demasiada gente -contestó Luffy, como si aquello fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-¿No te agrada la gente? -preguntó desconcertado Law.

-¡Me gusta! -respondió sonriendo Luffy al tiempo que se giraba sobre sus talones y le daba la espalda a Law-. Pero parece que yo no le gusto a la gente. No sé cómo, pero siempre me las arreglo para tener problemas -explicó mientras se reía.

Law cerró en puño una de sus tatuadas manos antes de usarla para golpearse a sí mismo. No podía creer los niveles de ternura que podía soltar Luffy de tanta estupidez. Era tan jodidamente estúpido como lindo. ¿Lindo? Trafalgar Law sufría de psicopatías sociópatas, pasaba más tiempo entre libros que interactuando con el mundo, y disfrutaba diseccionar todo aquello que pudiera ser diseccionado (y a veces hasta se tomaba la molestia de matar la muestra antes de abrirle la tráquea). Y sin embargo ahí estaba él admitiendo para sí mismo que otro ser humano le resultaba "lindo".

Law lo había notado. Había notado la razón por la cual dejaba abiertas las ventanas pero cerraba las cortinas al amanecer: no quería acercarse a la luz. No quería terminar cegado.

-¡Pero no es tan malo! -continuó Luffy-. Tengo amigos que siempre me ayudan. Les debo bastante. Soy como un imán de problemas, ¿sabías? -agregó sonriendo.

-A mí no me molestan los problemas. Siempre encuentro cómo cortarlos -dijo Law torciendo una sonrisa.

Law sabía que no había dejado olvidado cerrar las cortinas esa mañana y sin embargo estaba cegado.

-Hey, Sombrero de Paja.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me gustas.

Law estiró el brazo, cogió a Luffy por el cuello de su uniforme, lo atrajo hacia él con violencia y lo besó. No había planeado nada pero todo estaba yendo BASTANTE bien. Ni mucho menos había pensando en cómo reaccionaría Luffy, pero como no sentía resistencia por parte suya (tampoco era como si aquello importara, puesto que Trafalgar Law no era la clase de sujeto que pidiera las cosas por favor), continuó con lo suyo. Cuando sus lenguas se rozaron Law apretó con más fuerza sus rostros y al separarse un delgado hilo de saliva aún unía sus labios.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Luffy, más rojo que sorprendido.

-Un ajuste de cuentas -respondió Law, pasando la lengua sobre sus labios.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué?

-Por lo de ayer.

-¿Ayer? Pero te di el celular.

-No te confundas, Sombrero de Paja. Eso fue porque rompiste el mío. Esto es porque me caíste encima. No puedes golpearme y simplemente salir corriendo.

-Oh, cierto. No lo había pensado –dijo Luffy riendo-. ¿Entonces ahora estamos a mano?

-Sí -aceptó Law-. Por ahora.

Caminaron en silencio el corto trayecto que faltaba para llegar a la escuela. Luffy parecía estar entretenido con el simple hecho de caminar, lo cual le resultaba bastante irónico a Law. Luffy llevaba siempre un sombrero de paja a la espalda pero nunca se lo ponía: daba la impresión de que disfrutaba del sol y no tenía pensando usar el sombrero para cubrirse de él, sino que sólo llevaba el sombrero porque quería hacerlo, no porque quisiera darle uso. Law tenía claro que la lógica no era algo que debía usar para tratar de entender a Luffy.

…¡Momento! ¿Por qué estaba pensando que el raro del asunto era Luffy cuando había sido él quien acababa de confesarse y encima lo acababa de besar?

Law comenzó a coger un ligero tono azul al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al rostro. _"¿Pero qué mierda hice?" _se lamentó para sí mismo mientras entraban en la escuela. Miró de reojo a Luffy; parecía bastante normal, tan normal que resultaba extraño. De hecho, parecía no haberle importado lo ocurrido en lo más mínimo. Law comenzó a dudar si es que Luffy realmente había entendido siquiera algo de lo que había sucedido. Pero claro, ni siquiera la prodigiosa mente calculadora de Trafalgar Law entendía qué carajos había sucedido y así esperaba que Luffy, LUFFY, supiera qué pasaba.

-¿Eh? No me digas que estudiamos juntos.

El comentario de Luffy sacó a Law de su trance mental y lo hizo caer en la cuenta de que ya estaban en la puerta del salón. Law sintió el casi incontrolable impulso por golpearse contra el quicio de la puerta.

-…Sí -dijo al fin-. Yo también estudio aquí.

Law se deshizo en decepción sobre su silla mientras Luffy cruzaba el salón y se acomodaba en su sitio, dedicándose después a revisar su brillante celular y a enviar unos mensajes de texto.

Un leve y casi imperceptible golpe seco se apagó sobre la carpeta de Law cuando su cabeza golpeó contra ella. Law se dio cuenta de que conseguir la atención de Luffy por más de cinco minutos era humanamente imposible. Ya comenzaba a tener imágenes mentales de ambos encontrándose todas las mañanas camino a la escuela, y a él presentándose todos los días porque Luffy no sería capaz de recordar su existencia más allá de las 24 horas.

-Hey, Trafalgar -saludó Killer al entrar al salón-. ¿Todo bien? -preguntó al verlo en estado casi catatónico al tiempo que hacía el ritual de acomodarse en su carpeta sin sentarse sobre su larga, abundante, rubia y brillante cabellera.

-…

-Ajá, todo claro -confirmó Killer.

Las clases iniciaron y nadie detectó ningún movimiento proveniente de la parte trasera del salón. En parte, porque nadie se animaba siquiera a mirar por demasiado tiempo al _serial killer_ y asesino de policías Monkey D. Luffy, y por otra parte, porque nadie había intentado –ni quería intentar- molestar a Killer o a Law. Aunque en esos momentos el único que parecía estar consciente era Killer, ya que estaba "mirando" la pizarra; los otros dos más bien estaban durmiendo, o al menos Luffy sí dormía. Law aparentaba estar un poco más inerte.

El profesor terminó la clase poco antes del descanso del almuerzo, así que la clase decidió escapar del salón o aprovechar la cafetería vacía. Atrás, Law notó de reojo que Killer lo estaba "mirando".

-¿Qué?

-Pareciera como si te hubieran rechazado, Trafalgar -se burló Killer.

-Cierra la boca -ordenó Law.

-¡No jodas! ¿Es en serio? -se sorprendió Killer, y de haber sido visibles sus ojos seguro que los habría tenido bien abiertos-. ¿El Sombrero de Paja te rechazó?

-¿De qué carajos estás desvariando? -preguntó Law, pregunta que sonó más bien como amenaza.

-Los vi besándose. Te vi besándolo -corrigió Killer-. De hecho, más bien te vi obligándolo a besarte -volvió a corregir.

-Él no se negó.

-Como si eso fuera a importarte -dijo Killer, encogiéndose de hombres-. Pero, ja, quién lo diría, Trafalgar Law con dolores de corazón.

-Cierra la boca o te arranco el tuyo y hago que te lo tragues.

Killer obedeció. No le tenía miedo al chico de los tatuajes y las ojeras eternas, pero sabía que algunas cosas eran mejor no comprobarlas, y en momentos de incertidumbre siempre era mejor escoger vivir **[1]**. Se puso de pie, dispuesto a buscar a Kid para almorzar juntos, cuando la campana del inicio del receso resonó en toda la escuela.

Killer y Law escucharon un bostezo que más se asemejaba al sonido de un animal en el matadero. Al fondo del salón Monkey D. Luffy acaba de despertar.

-¿Eh? -dijo Luffy, mirándolos con intriga al tiempo que se estiraba como gato-. ¡¿EHHHH?! –gritó, señalándolos.

Law y Killer se "miraron" en silencio sin entender qué sucedía.

-¡TÚ! -señaló Luffy, acercándose a ellos.

-¿Yo? -preguntó Killer, señalándose a sí mismo con un dedo.

-¡Sí, tú! ¡Eres…! ¡Eres…! -Luffy abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido-. ¡AAHHHH! Olvidé tu nombre, espera, espera, espera, espera-espera-espera -comenzó a repetir sin respirar-. ¿Bill? ¿Kill? ¿Killua? ¿Killer? ¡Killer! ¡Sí, eso es, Killer!

-¡¿Qué?! -soltó Law, casi escupiendo la interjección. ¡¿Cómo caraj..?! ¿¡Pero cóm…?! ¡¿Por q…?! Law no podía entender cómo era posible POSIBLE que Luffy reconociera a Killer y que encima RECORDARA SU NOMBRE-. …Killer -comenzó a decir Law.

Killer notó que Law estaba deslizando una mano dentro de la manga de su saco.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Trafalgar, no sé qué está pasando! -se defendió Killer, mientras (inteligentemente) retrocedía y ponía algo de distancia entre él y Law.

-Eres tú, ¿verdad? ¿Killer? -preguntó Luffy, sonriendo. Sonreía tan abiertamente que ya no era un rostro sonriente, sino más bien una sonrisa rodeada de rostro.

-¿Eh? ¡No! Digo, sí.

-¡Y estamos en la misma clase! No puedo creerlo. Desde que te vi quería conocerte. ¡Me gustas! -confesó Luffy, con los ojos estrellados y una sonrisa tan radiante que el brillo era cegador.

-¿¡QUÉ?! -soltaron Killer y Law.

-¡Trafalgar, yo no sé nada! -se apuró en decir Killer, al tiempo que (con la velocidad de un parpadeo) levantaba su silla de una patada justo en el instante en que un cuchillo se incrustó en la madera. Killer cogió la silla en el aire y la usó a modo de escudo entre él y Law.

-¡Hey, tú, Sombrero de Paja! ¡No me enojo si me echas una mano! -dijo Killer, al tiempo que media docena de cuchillos más se incrustaban en la madera **[2]**.

Luffy se lanzó sobre Killer. Más bien, sobre su larga, abundante, rubia, brillante y sedosa cabellera.

-¡Salgamos juntos! -pidió Luffy, aún sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Killer en el momento en que un cuchillo de proporciones más contundentes atravesaba y partía en dos la silla.

Killer giró con lo que quedaba de su silla, obligando a Law a retroceder de un salto para esquivarlo. Killer estrelló entonces los restos de la silla contra la pared, dejando libres las patas para usarlas a modo de tonfas. Iba a contraatacar a Law, pero notó un peso extra allá atrás: Luffy seguía colgado de su larga, abundante, rubia, brillante, sedosa y reluciente cabellera.

-¡Killer, mueve el trasero y vamos a comer de una conden…! -dijo Eustass Kid, haciendo su aparición en la puerta del salón-. ¡¿Pero qué coño pasa aquí?!

-¡EHHHHH! -gritó Luffy, señalando a Kid.

Killer y Law voltearon para mirar a Luffy, y sus miradas fueron del chico del sombrero de paja a Kid. Aquello no podía ser bueno.

-¡Eres tú! -gritó Luffy-. Este… Ahhhhhh. ¡AAAAHHHH! Eres… eres… Espera, espera, espera, yo me acuerdo…

-¿Eustass Kid? -sugirió Killer.

-¡No lo ayudes! -ordenó Law.

-¡Sí! ¡ESO! ¡Kid! -gritó Luffy, acercándose a él-. ¿También estás en esta escuela? ¡GENIAL! ¡También me gustas!

-¿¡QUÉ?! -gritaron los otros tres, sin entender ni la mitad de lo que sucedía.

-¿Se conocen? -preguntó Luffy, aún colgado de la larga, abundante, rubia, brillante, sedosa, reluciente y cómoda cabellera de Killer-. ¿Por qué no salen todos conmigo?

-¡¿Qué coño pasa aquí?! -exigió saber Kid-. Para empezar, ¿quién mierda es este mocoso? ¿¡Y por qué estás sobre Killer?! -gritó al tiempo que despegaba a Luffy de Killer y lo sostenía en el aire del cuello de su uniforme.

-Kid, sería bueno que lo bajaras antes de que… -comenzó a decir Killer.

La explicación de Killer fue interrumpida por una patada en el plexo solar que casi mandó a la inconsciencia a Kid. Law –proveedor de tal patada- aprovechó el gesto de infinito y sobresaturado dolor de Kid para coger en brazos a Luffy.

-…Oh, bueno, ya no importa –terminó de decir Killer.

-Oye, oye, este… -comenzó a decir Luffy-. Trafal… ¿Traffy? -preguntó, tratando de recordar.

-¿Ajá?

-Oye, Traffy, ¿tú los conoces?

-Depende.

-¡Son geniales! ¿Los has escuchado?

-¿Qué? -soltó Law, sintiendo que estaba muy lejos de entender.

-¡Ellos dos tocan genial! -dijo Luffy, emocionado-. Los vi tocar hace dos semanas en el bar Water 7. ¡Me gusta cómo tocan! ¡Él hizo un solo de guitarra espectacular! -comenzó a explicar, señalando a Killer-. ¡Y-luego-salió-él-y-se-paró-sobre-los-parlantes-y-comenzó-a-cantar! -Luffy hablaba tan rápido y tan emocionado que costaba seguirle el hilo, pero señalaba a Kid sin despegarle la mirada, lo cual no era particularmente difícil dado que el mencionado seguía retorciéndose de dolor en el piso.

-¿Te gusta cómo tocan? -se aventuró a preguntar Law, que (contra todo pronóstico) parecía estar entendiéndolo.

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero escucharlos de nuevo! ¿Son tus amigos? ¿Crees que quieran salir conmigo y tocar?

-Killer podría tocar algo para ti -respondió Law, sonriéndole-. ¿Verdad? -agregó, lanzando una mirada poco menos que genocida al rubio.

-Sí, claro -respondió Killer, picando con un dedo a Kid.

-Así que… ¿Sólo te gusta cómo TOCAN? -preguntó Law. Con Luffy hacía falta tener las cosas claras dos veces por si las dudas.

-Sí. ¿Acaso no los has escuchado? Ya quiero ir a otro concierto.

-Trafalgar, ¿no estás exagerando? -preguntó Killer, tomándole el pulso a Kid-. ¿No estás demasiado posesivo para sólo conocerlo un día?

-Dos -corrigió Law.

-Ah, ok, perdón. Dos días. No tenía idea -dijo Killer-. ¿Y qué pasa con él? –preguntó, señalando a Kid.

-Que no sea nena. Ya debería poder respirar.

-Hey Luffy, traje tu… -comenzó a decir Zoro, que acababa de asomarse por la puerta.

Zoro aún traía su maleta a cuestas porque, para variar, se había perdido (de nuevo) camino a la escuela y recién llegaba. El peliverde contempló la escena y si bien lo notó, no le importó toparse con Kid tratando de ponerse de pie y rodeado de un montón de fragmentos que parecían haber sido una silla en su vida pasada. Tampoco le importó ver a Killer armado con un par de contundentes armas en cada mano, pero ahí, ¡ahí atrás!, ¡¿qué carajos hacía Luffy en los brazos de ese sujeto?!

-Suéltalo -ordenó Zoro.

-No vas a darme órdenes -respondió Law.

-No de nuevo -se quejó Killer.

-Voy a matarte, Trafalgar -escupió Kid, quien por fin lograba ponerse de pie.

-Kid, mejor te apuras que no eres el único -anunció Killer, señalando a Zoro.

-¿Roronoa? ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? -preguntó Kid-. Como sea, no me importa. Si tienes asuntos con el bastardo ése te esperas a que yo le parta la cara primero.

-No tengo tiempo -dijo Zoro, adelantándose.

-¡Te digo que te esperes! -gritó Kid, deteniéndolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿¡Quieres pelea?! -le respondió Zoro, cogiéndolo también del cuello del uniforme.

-Oye, Traffy, ¿eres muy fuerte o algo? -preguntó Luffy-. Todos quieren golpearte.

-En realidad, no -respondió Law, calmado-. Parece que sólo quieren cuando estoy contigo.

-¿Como ayer? -se rio Luffy, recordando cómo era que los golpes estaban presentes en sus encuentros.

-¿¡Ayer?! -preguntaron a la vez Zoro y Kid, todavía cogidos mutuamente del cuello.

-Sí, sí, se conocieron ayer y hoy parece que ya están enamorados -explicó con sarcasmo Killer mientras pateaba pedacitos de madera esparcidos por el suelo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritaron juntos Zoro y Kid, casi ahorcándose mutuamente ahora.

-¿Eh? -soltó Killer. "Miró" a Law y agregó:- ¿No vas a decir que me calle?

-Ya no veo porqué -contestó Law, encogiéndose de hombros-. Parece que éste ni se da por enterado.

-¡¿Pero qué carajos?! -se adelantó a decir Kid, ya que todos estaban seguros de que Zoro iba a preguntar precisamente lo mismo-. ¡Pero si sólo se conocen un día!

-Dos -corrigieron Law y Killer al unísono.

-Luffy, ¿quieres decirme qué demon…? -comenzó a decir Zoro, pero Luffy ya no estaba.

Todos se quedaron helados al notar que Luffy ya no estaba. Incluido Law, quien fue el más impactado puesto que hasta hacia pocos segundos lo había tenido en brazos. Los cuatro voltearon al escuchar a Luffy tragarse el almuerzo: el chico estaba cómodamente sentado en su carpeta con la maleta de Zoro a un lado, y acababa de terminar su comida. Sólo entonces Zoro notó que ya no llevaba su maleta encima.

-Otra vez -dijo Killer-. Ayer sucedió lo mismo. Ni siquiera lo vi.

-Nadie puede ser tan jodidamente rápido -comentó Kid-. ¿Esto es normal, Roronoa? -preguntó al tiempo que ambos se soltaban.

-No lo es -respondió Zoro-. Sólo es normal en Luffy. Ahora déjense de estupideces y me dicen qué pasó aquí.

-Digamos que el Sombrero de Paja se las arregló para darnos problemas a todos -se apresuró a decir Killer, bajo peligro de dejar hablar a Law o Kid y hacer que comenzara de nuevo el emputamiento verbal y físico-. Dejémoslo en que tiene talento para los problemas y por eso ahora yo no tengo silla.

Zoro se llevó una mano a la cabeza y renegó entre dientes. Law notó el gesto: Zoro debía estar acostumbrado a las explicaciones en que todo resultaba ser culpa de Luffy. A su vez, Zoro notó que Law lo miraba.

-Eso no explica porqué lo estabas cargando –señaló Zoro.

-Él no se quejó -respondió Law, torciéndole una sonrisa.

-Bueno, bueno, nosotros nos vamos a comer antes de que se acabe el tiempo, y tú también vas, Trafalgar -dijo Killer, señalándole la puerta en donde estaban Sachi y Penguin esperándolo con el almuerzo-. No me enojo si el Sombrero de Paja me ayuda con la silla -agregó el rubio, señalándole a Zoro lo que quedaba de su silla esparcida a lo largo y ancho del salón.

-Sí, sí, yo me encargo -se quejó Zoro, al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Law mientras éste salía.

Zoro se sentó en el piso al lado de la silla de Luffy, sacó su comida y comenzó a tragarla mientras cuestionaba al susodicho.

-Pues, ahora que lo preguntas -decía Luffy, con la mirada perdida en el techo- no tengo idea de cómo terminamos así –terminó, riéndose-. Pero me ha sorprendido saber que ellos dos estudian aquí.

-¿Lo dices por Eustass y Killer?

-¿Los conoces? -preguntó Luffy, desviando su mirada del techo al peliverde.

-Conocí a Eustass ayer. Está en mi salón. De hecho, nos sentamos juntos. Estaba interesado en conocernos. Parece que es popular por aquí. A Killer me lo presentó luego.

-Oh, ya veo. Yo recién noto que Killer está en este salón conmigo. Será genial tenerlo cerca. Podré hablar de música con él y hasta dijo que tocaría algo para mí.

-Ajá, sí, genial. ¿Y qué hay con el otro? -preguntó Zoro, siendo ÉSA la pregunta principal del interrogatorio.

-¿Cuál otro? ¿TraffY?

-¿…Tra-ffy?

-Tiene un nombre largo -se quejó Luffy-. Pero Traffy está bien. Lo conocí ayer y me agrada.

-¿Ayer?

-Sí. También está en este salón y es amigo de los otros dos. Fue él quien convenció a Killer para que tocara algo para mí. ¿No es genial?

Aquella era demasiada información para ser procesada a la ligera. Zoro podía entender la situación (sí, sí podía entender a Luffy) y sabía que su interés por Kid y Killer era producto de su debilidad musical: Luffy amaba por sobre todas las cosas la música. Recordaba que habían ido al evento de guerra de bandas que el viejo Iceburg había organizado en su bar hacia dos semanas atrás. Admitía que _"La Banda de Kid" _tocaba muy bien y Luffy había quedado especialmente impresionado con la actuación de Killer con la guitarra, así que no era de extrañarse que tan pronto se percatara de que estudiaban en la misma escuela se le hubiese pegado cual chicle en el cabello. Pero lo que Zoro no podía entender era el interés de Luffy por el otro sujeto, el de ojeras y tatuajes. Su cara no le sonaba nada del mundillo de la música en el que estaban metidos. Le era difícil imaginar en qué condiciones se habían conocido para que Luffy se interesara en alguien que no estuviese relacionado con la música o la comida.

-Zoro, ya sonó la campana.

-Ajá -contestó Zoro, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo la mugre de desastre que había hecho Luffy al comer-. Iré a mi clase y tú -le dijo golpeándolo con su maleta- arregla éso.

Luffy no entendió que era "éso" ya que Zoro sólo estaba señalando el piso lleno de astillas y pedacitos de madera regados por el suelo y…

-Oh… Éso -dijo Luffy-. Ajá, ajá, le daré mi silla, no te preocupes. No me meteré en problemas, lo juro –agregó, levantando ambas manos.

Cuando Zoro llegó a su salón Kid ya estaba en su sitio y parecía seguir de tan mal humor como cuando Killer lo había sacado prácticamente a rastras para comer.

-Hey, Eustass -dijo Zoro al tiempo que se sentaba en la carpeta de al lado-. ¿Quién era el otro sujeto? El de los tatuajes.

-¿El bastardo de Trafalgar? -soltó Kid, casi por instinto-. Trafalgar Law. Es un enfermo de los cuchillos pero sus cortes son perfectos. Nunca falla. Podría sacarte el corazón sin derramar una gota de sangre. Es un imbécil. Con esa habilidad convertirse en doctor será un desperdicio.

-¿Doctor? Debe ser inteligente, entonces -meditó Zoro.

-Lo es, siempre y cuando no esté haciendo de imbécil -corroboró Kid-. ¿Y qué hay del Sombrero de Paja? ¿Cuál es su puto problema?

-¿Luffy? Ah, eso. Digamos que él es el puto problema. Y cuando no anda en problemas está haciendo de imbécil.

-¿Y tú eres su niñera? -se burló Kid.

-Más o menos -dijo Zoro, devolviéndole la sonrisa-. No puedo permitir que el líder deje de respirar.

-¿Líder?

-Sí. Luffy es el líder de nuestra banda.

-Jajajaja, así que los rumores eran ciertos -se echó a reír Kid-. Muero de ganas por verlo en acción.

-No durarías más de cinco minutos contra él -aseguró Zoro-. Te vimos en Water 7. Eres bueno, pero Luffy es mejor.

-¿¡Pero qué caraj…!? -exclamó Kid, sobrehumanamente sorprendido-. ¿¡Qué?! ¿Me estás diciendo que lo que tienen es una banda de MÚSICA?

-Una banda de música mejor que la tuya -corrigió Zoro.

-Jajajaja, claro, claro. ¿Y el Sombrero de Paja es su vocalista?

-Ajá -respondió Zoro al tiempo que sacaba sus cuadernos y los colocaba sobre su carpeta, acomodándolos prolijamente para dormirse sobre ellos-. Aún es muy pronto para mostrarnos al mundo, pero cuando lo hagamos no habrá alma sobre la tierra que no se rinda ante su voz.

-¿Qué tratas de…? ¡Puto Roronoa, te estoy hablando! -gritó Kid, pero el peliverde ya estaba dormido.

Cuando Killer y Law regresaron al salón Luffy estaba sentado en el suelo debajo de su carpeta, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda recostada contra la pared. Junto a él había una pirámide hecha de astillas, metal y trozos de madera que, asumían, era lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue una silla. Luffy le había cedido su silla a Killer y, por sobre todo lo demás, lucía concentrado, sobrehumanamente concentrado, escribiendo sin parar en su cuaderno.

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron exactamente iguales (y nadie de la clase hizo preguntas al respecto). Law y Killer no intercambiaron palabra alguna; ambos sabían que ninguno tenía la más mínima idea de lo que Luffy estuviera escribiendo, pero DEFINITIVAMENTE querían saberlo. Cuando la última campana sonó, Luffy se puso de pie y, tras golpearse la cabeza contra la carpeta, cogió sus cosas y las metió como pudo en la maleta, no sin antes arrancar más de una docena de páginas de su cuaderno.

-¡Necesito llegar a casa! -gritó Luffy al tiempo que dejaba las hojas arrancadas sobre la carpeta de Killer y salía corriendo del salón.

Law y Killer se inclinaron sobre las hojas que estaban escritas por completo: no había un solo espacio en blanco.

-¿Partituras? -preguntó Law, mirando un par de hojas.

-Sí -contestó Killer, "mirando" las hojas con cuidado-. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Momento! -gritó cogiendo una hoja y comparándolas con las demás-. ¡Esto no es posible!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Son mis canciones -dijo Killer, sin creer sus propias palabras-. Todas estas son mis canciones. Ok, no, ésta no –dijo, señalando una hoja-. Ésta la compuso Kid. -"Miró" de nuevo las hojas-. Están en el orden en que las tocamos en el concierto de hace dos semanas.

A pesar de la explicación de Killer, ni él ni Law podían creer que Luffy, de quien creían apenas era capaz de recordar su propio nombre, fuese capaz de recordar nota por nota todas las canciones que habían tocado semanas atrás.

-El Sombrero de Paja es increíble -comentó Killer-. ¡Calmado, que no pienso quitártelo! -se apresuró a agregar al notar la mirada asesina de Law.

El chico de los tatuajes sabía que eso sólo significaba una cosa: problemas.

Law sabía que la luz que lo cegaba comenzaría a cegar a más gente. Aquello sólo le traería más problemas. Pero estaba bien: a Trafalgar Law no le molestan los problemas porque siempre encontraba la manera de cómo cortarlos.

* * *

**NOTAS**

**[1]** Según consta por sabia enseñanza de Lu-Tze a su discípulo Lobsang Ludd, _**Thief of Time**_, compilado por Terry Pratchett, autor de todo lo indispensable que es necesario saber (literalmente hablando al menos).

**[2]** ¿De dónde se aprovisiona Law para tener tantos cuchillos? No que sea importante para la trama. Después de todo, Dios es grande y siempre provee.

* * *

El track anterior fue una canción de Queen.

Por cada capítulo (track) habrá dedicada una canción que será el detonante de la trama del episodio. Por otro lado cada track tiene como finalidad burlarme de un estereotipo de las historias de amor, usé el track 1 para burlarme del típico _"la pareja protagonista se conoce porque A le cae encima a B"_ y exagerarlo al punto de _"Oh, me caí sobre ti, creo que estoy enamorado"_.

En la siguiente actualización vendrá la explicación de la escena cliché de éste track.

* * *

**CRÉDITOS  
**En el primer track se me pasó: créditos y agradecimientos a mi beta reader: Scyllua.

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS  
**Gracias por los reviews, bien saben que amo leerlos. Gracias a Naathz por sus alentadores comentarios sobre lo IC que estaban los personajes aunque es inevitable hacerlos OoC a veces. Y también gracias a vetagiXD por su review.


	3. Track: Vendetta

**Playlist**

* * *

**Track 3: Vendetta**

* * *

**I know my uses,  
****I have my pride  
****I learned my lessons,  
****I've conquered death  
****Until I'm lucid I can't be told  
****I know my voices,  
****they tell me to believe**

_Conozco mis costumbres,  
__Tengo mi orgullo  
__Aprendí mis lecciones  
__Conquisté a la muerte  
__Mientras siga lúcido no pueden darme órdenes  
__Conozco mis voces,  
__ellas me dicen qué creer_

* * *

Una mano se levantó por sobre la media docena de almohadas en un movimiento distraído en busca del celular que estaba por ahí, en algún lugar sobre la cama. La mano halló el celular y apagó la alarma justo en el segundo exacto en que iba a comenzar a sonar. El dueño de la mano giró sobre sí mismo y se envolvió entre las sábanas buscando quedar dormido de nuevo. Al cabo de diez vueltas y una interrupción momentánea en su circulación sanguínea, decidió desenvolverse primero y salir después de la cama para echar una mirada por la ventana.

Trafalgar Law no veía más que una ciudad aún dormida en la noche. Estrechó los ojos como escudriñando la oscuridad y preguntándose qué carajos hacía Monkey D. Luffy despierto a las tres de la madrugada. Tan pronto Law cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba varios minutos acosando la oscuridad de la noche en busca de algo que definitivamente no iba a lograr ver, se dio media vuelta y regresó a la cama.

Horas más tarde el sol enviaba sus primeros rayos diurnos y Law cerraba las cortinas para evitar que la luminosidad del amanecer le invadiera la habitación. Su rutina habitual, ya que Trafalgar Law era una criatura de hábitos; lástima que la mayoría de ellos estuviesen penados por la ley. En todo caso, le había bastado un solo día para obligar a su cuerpo a recordar cada una de las alarmas del celular de Luffy, _ejem,_ su celular, a tal punto que ya tenía un dedo sobre el botón de "Apagar" un segundo antes de que comenzaran a sonar. Bien podía haberlas simplemente borrado, pero… ¿para qué arruinarse la diversión?

Camino a la escuela una voz en su cabeza (que no era su consciencia, porque todos sabían que Trafalgar Law no poseía una) le hizo notar que algo andaba mal. Cayó en la cuenta de qué era exactamente cuando llegó a las puertas de la escuela: estaba solo. Había hecho precisamente la misma ruta que el día anterior para encontrarse con Luffy a mitad de camino, pero ya estaba frente al colegio y no había ni rastro del Sombrero de Paja. Law siguió de largo en dirección al salón. ¿Total? Apenas era el tercer día. Demasiado pronto para fijarse un patrón de hábitos y horarios con Luffy.

Le pareció escuchar un par de voces en su cabeza que le hicieron notar que algo definitivamente _todavía_ andaba mal: ya había comenzado la primera clase y era el único de la última fila que estaba presente. Las carpetas de Killer y Luffy estaban vacías.

No hacía falta mucha deducción para concluir que, si ambos habían faltado a la escuela, era "posible" que se debiese a que estaban juntos.

Law giró ligeramente la cabeza y miró de reojo la carpeta vacía de Killer. No, no podía ser. Esa posibilidad no era _posible_. Era totalmente ilógico que Killer estuviese con Luffy porque Law nunca ponía en duda la lógica del rubio melenudo.

Killer era muchas cosas, pero por sobre todo era inteligente. Para empezar, era el primer puesto de toda la jodida escuela. Law nunca lo había visto coger algún libro y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que mantuviese despierto durante las clases, pero Killer siempre sabía lo que tenía que saber. Y sabía muchas cosas. Quizá esa extraordinaria inteligencia le había concedido a Killer un atributo que ninguno otro en toda la jodida ciudad poseía en tanto grado: tenía sentido común. La mayoría de criaturas pensantes creía que el sentido común estaba sobrevalorado, pero en esa ciudad cualquier cosa te hacía merecedor a una justa y poco ortodoxa fractura de costillas. No es que la ciudad fuese excesivamente violenta, sino que había mucho imbécil suelto por las calles.

Law sabía que Killer sabía que ambos eran conscientes del inexplicable impulso acosador y posesivo que Law había desarrollado en increíbles dos días por Luffy, por lo que ambos sabían que quedaba tan implícito como explícito que a sabiendas Killer nunca se le acercaría más de lo suficiente a Luffy. No hacía falta poseer la inteligencia de Killer para entender eso. Por otro lado, y siendo conocedores del alto sentido común que poseía Killer, era imposible que él intentase algo con Luffy, ya que su anteriormente mencionado sentido común estaba estrechamente ligado a su sentido de autopreservación. Y todos sabían que enojar a Trafalgar Law truncaba drásticamente cualquier plan de querer morir de viejo.

A Law le pareció escuchar una tercera voz en su desequilibrada mente murmurándole sobre uno de sus malos hábitos. Quizá por eso sus últimos pensamientos le habían resultado algo enredados. Pero todo se resumía en que Law sabía que Killer sabía que si Law sabía que Killer salía con Luffy, entonces Killer ya sabía que Law al saberlo lo abriría en canal, le arrancaría las entrañas y lo ahorcaría con ellas.

Todo estaba clarísimo. Pero aun así, AUN ASÍ, las carpetas vacías al fondo del salón hacían que la esquizofrénica mente de Trafalgar Law estuviera maquinando ideas y teorías que, hasta hacia pocos minutos, él mismo creía imposibles.

Para cuando la cuarta hora de clase terminaba Law no sólo había pasado de las fases de "imposible" a "probable", sino que para su enfermiza mente ya era un hecho que Luffy estaba con Killer. Ahí se había obligado a detener su mente y su esquizofrenia para evitar imaginar qué podrían estar haciendo… juntos.

La campana sonó y el bullicio del almuerzo se alzó sobre cada rincón de la escuela. Sí, Trafalgar Law tenía un plan. El plan consistía esperar unos minutos más. Ya llevaban cuatro horas esperando (él y sus voces internas), así que no creía posible que esperar unos minutos extras le fueran a hacer más daño del que ya había sufrido. Más bien, el dolor psicológico punzaba porque estaba esperando a la última criatura a la que hubiera querido esperar jamás.

_"Eustass, bastardo, cuando te necesito no llegas"_ pensó con odio mientras una vena en su cabeza amenazaba con explotar.

La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe y Eustass Kid hizo su aparición junto a su inmensa arrogancia bajo el marco de la puerta.

Law giró la cabeza para verlo pero no dijo nada.

Kid abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al notar la carpeta vacía de Killer tampoco dijo nada.

Law estrechó la mirada y frunció el ceño a la vez que la vena en su cabeza amenazaba con convertirse en una aneurisma. Sabía que Kid iría al salón a buscar a Killer para comer, como todos los días, pero Killer no estaba allí y en cambio tenía a Kid, sin decir nada. Lo que quería decir que ni siquiera el bastardo pelirrojo que tenía de pie en la puerta sabía en dónde mierda estaba Killer.

-Hey, Trafalgar -soltó Kid, después de que ambos llevaran algún tiempo sin decir nada-, ¿en dónde mierda está Killer?

-Esto es tu culpa, Eustass… -comenzó a decir Law, poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con infinito odio a través de sus ojos inyectados en sangre-. ¡¿Que no puedes controlar a tu hombre?!

-¡¿Pero qué carajos dices?! -gritó Kid, sin entender a qué se refería. Daba igual a fin de cuentas, ya que nunca entendía a Law.

-Ya, ya. De todas formas no me sirves -dijo Law, llevándose una mano al rostro. Con la otra mano hizo un movimiento de desprecio a Kid, indicándole que se fuera como quien espanta a un bichito que va volando muy cerca a uno.

Kid comenzaba a dedicarle uno que otro insulto, pero Law ya no lo escuchaba. Estaba pensando en Killer. Si ni siquiera Kid sabía dónde estaba Killer las probabilidades de que Law lo encontrara bajaban considerablemente. Habría sido fácil de haber tenido su celular antiguo, ya que sólo habría tenido que llamar a Killer, pero como Law había pasado a usar el celular de Luffy, había perdido toda su agenda… ¡Ajá!

Law miró fijamente a Kid. El tren de pensamiento le acababa de recordar que Kid tenía el número de Killer.

Kid no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar la mirada de Law. No era su típica mirada que parecía decir _"tócame y despídete de tus brazos",_ o la otra clásica del _"mírame un segundo más y te arranco los ojos". _Esa mirada era… era como de… ¿felicidad?

Law se maldijo en silencio. Era tan obvio dar con Killer: bastaba con que Kid lo llamara y definitivamente él se teletransportaría al lado de su bastardo favorito. Sólo necesitaba… Sólo necesitaba pedirle el número..

-…

-¿Qué? -soltó Kid al notar claramente como Law había movido los labios sin articular palabra audible.

-Eustass…

-¿…Trafalgar? -dijo Kid, acercándose más a él.

Aquello era insólito: ambos tan cerca y (aparentemente) sin intensiones de querer asesinarse, y Law mirándolo con esa expresión imposible en el rostro y llamándolo por su nombre sin ninguna amenaza de muerte de por medio.

Por su parte, a Law hablar le estaba resultando físicamente doloroso. Sentía la boca ardiéndole de ira y estaba seguro de que si forzaba a su garganta a escupir algún sonido, lo único que conseguiría sería vomitar sangre. Quería… NECESITABA ubicar a Killer para apartarlo de Luffy, pero a la vez no quería tener que pedirle nada a Kid, aunque fuera sólo un jodido número telefónico. Fuera lo que fuera, nunca, NUNCA, iba a deberle un favor a Kid.

-Trafalgar, ¿qué demonios pasa? -preguntó Kid, quien realmente estaba intrigado (fuera del hecho de que en verdad estaba más que a gusto de poder acercarse a Law sin que este último tratara de cercenarle un brazo).

_Oh mierda_. La voz de Kid cerca a su oído lo estaba seduciendo. Pero Law no iba a caer, no iba a hablar, no iba a pedirle nada. Trafalgar Law tenía orgullo y ese orgullo era aquello que lo mantenía consciente de la poca sanidad mental que le quedaba.

-No -dijo Law al fin.

-¿"No", qué?

-No, nada -repitió Law-. Vete -dijo al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al rostro y se maldecía en silencio.

Kid no insistió, más que nada porque aquello no le sonó a una orden sino más bien a la disolución de una pelea interna. Dudó un segundo: tenía a Law ahí, tan cerca y tan "aparentemente" amable, que había sentido la necesidad de tocarlo. Ser amable era una posibilidad en Law, pero dejar que él lo tocara eran cosas MUY diferentes, así que Kid -en una muestra de inteligencia superior a la ansiedad física que sentía en ese momento- dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había llegado.

-¿Law?

Law levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre. Frente a él de pie, en la puerta del salón, estaban Shachi y Penguin con una expresión en el rostro, combinación de sorpresa y preocupación. Law no pudo deducir cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí de pie peleando contra su esquizofrenia en el dilema de pedirle o no a Kid un favor.

-No es nada. Vamos –les dijo, al tiempo que salía del salón.

Shachi y Penguin eran alumnos de primer año mientras que Law estaba en segundo. Si bien Kid era el más popular de la escuela, Law también tenía muchos fans, pero debido a su carácter sociópata nadie intentaba siquiera acercársele a menos de algunos metros de distancia. Ese dúo de primer año, sin embargo, se las había ingeniado para agradarle a Law, principalmente por el sincero entusiasmo casi suicida con el que ambos se le habían acercado por primera vez para decirle que lo admiraban mucho. Al final Law había terminado por cogerles cariño.

Trafalgar Law era un maldito bastardo sociópata disfrazado de estudiante, pero tenía una debilidad que se había esforzado por ocultar y por ello mismo nadie se lo había notado: sentía debilidad por las cosas lindas.

Shachi y Penguin eran lindos y conocían a Law lo suficiente como para notar que estaba de mal humor. Más aun: notaban que estaba de peor humor porque estaba ocultando el hecho de que estaba de mal humor en primer lugar. Ambos coincidieron en que llevarlo a comer a los jardines traseros -como siempre hacían- era mala idea debido a la cantidad de gente con la que tendrían que cruzarse para llegar hasta allí, por lo que terminaron arrastrándolo a la azotea, que siempre estaba vacía.

Subieron las escaleras y tan pronto como abrieron las puertas salieron a la azotea despejada. Law no reaccionó a tiempo y la luz del mediodía lo cegó parcialmente, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos unos segundos hasta que pudiese acostumbrarse a ella.

-Oh. Pensé que dijiste que nunca había nadie en la azotea -se quejó Shachi.

-Bueno, bueno, no es mi culpa que precisamente hoy nos hayan ganado el lugar -se defendió Penguin.

Law los escuchó y miró a un lado. Apenas divisaba las siluetas de dos personas sentadas en el suelo muy cerca la una a la otra: aún no se acostumbraba a la luz. Pero le bastó sólo un segundo más para fijar su mirada y rectificarse en que no eran dos, sino tres: Luffy, Killer y La Muerte.

-¡Hey, Traffy! -saludó Luffy, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-¡No, Sombrero de Paja! ¡Espera…! -dijo Killer, tratando de detenerlo.

Killer "miró" con horror como La Muerte, _su_ muerte, se acercaba a él bajo la apariencia de un estudiantes de ojeras y tatuajes.

Y de pronto el mundo pareció un lugar mejor: el cielo azul, la ligera brisa, el cálido sol de mediodía, las risas de los niños. Como si hubiese menos contaminación en el aire y más amor en el planeta. Y es ahí cuando Killer decidió que definitivamente no quería morir.

Killer se puso de pie en un ágil y rápido movimiento como si en éso se le fuese la vida. No necesariamente porque fuera difícil, sino porque La Muerte era tan tangible que el siguiente movimiento de Killer bien podía ser el último. Sin perder tiempo, cogió a Luffy por los hombros y lo puso a modo de escudo entre él y Law.

-Killer, necesito hablar contigo… -dijo Law en un tono que sonaba a _"Killer, voy a matarte en tres, dos..."_

-Hola, Trafalgar. ¿Sabes? A lo mejor y prefieres hablar con el Sombrero de Paja, ¿verdad? -sugirió Killer con una sonrisa nerviosa que parecía decir _"ni de coña me acerco a ti"._

-¿Eh? ¿Conmigo? ¿Me estabas buscando para decirme algo? -preguntó Luffy, sonriendo.

-Toda la mañana me pregunté dónde estabas… -continuó Law, torciendo una sonrisa que decía claramente _"me he pasado toda la jodida mañana pensando en cómo desmembrarte y mantenerte vivo en el proceso"_.

-No te hubieras molestado. Puedo cuidarme solo -contestó Killer, retrocediendo con Luffy unos pasos y diciéndole con la mirada que _"yo llevo dos días pensando en cómo cuidarme de ti para evitar terminar en varios frascos a la vez"_.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Ha sido culpa mía! -se disculpó Luffy.

-Hasta Eustass fue a buscarte… -dijo Law, y una chispa roja cruzó por sus ojos al tiempo que Killer "veía" que aquello en realidad era un _"no contento con joderme la existencia me hiciste aguantar al bastardo de Kid"_.

-Oh, pues, cuánta molestia. No debiste. Tú sólo tenías que ignorarlo -dijo Killer, mientras retrocedía otro paso y jalaba a Luffy hacia atrás y traducía todo ello en un _"por favor, dime que asesinaste a Kid y que ya no tienes fuerzas ni para arrojarme por el borde del edificio"_.

-Incluso llegué a pensar en pedirle a Eustass tu número… -continuó Law, acercándose otro paso y perdiendo el foco de la mirada en un millón de torturas diferentes dedicadas a Killer, un intento fallido de esconder un _"pensé en la necesidad de tener que hablarle al bastardo de Kid, y no suficiente con HABLARLE, tener que pedirle algo. PEDIRLE algo a él. A ÉL. No tienes idea. Voy a arrancarte las uñas, separarte la piel de los músculos, secarte al sol y hacer que vomites tus entrañas"_.

-Ay mierda… -dejó escapar Killer en un tono de incertidumbre y desesperación que en verdad quería decir _"PorLaPutaMadre en verdad vas a arrancarme las uñas, separarme la piel de los músculos, secarme al sol y obligarme a vomitar mis entrañas"_.

-Hey, Killer, Traffy me está ignorando -dijo Luffy, volteando la cabeza casi en un ángulo imposible.

Exacto. Killer también lo había notado y por eso estaba más que seguro de que Law no iba simplemente a asesinarlo, sino que se iba a preocupar en mantenerlo vivo para aplicarle todas las torturas que tenía en mente antes de dejarle saborear la paz de la que gozaban los difuntos.

Killer había previsto la escena, pero no había contado con el grado de emputamiento extremo con el que Law se presentaría ya que no había calculado la surreal posibilidad de este último pidiéndole su número a Kid.

Pero a pesar de todo, Killer tenía un Plan B.

Con un rápido movimiento que dejó perplejo a los cinco (Law, Luffy, Shachi, Penguin y La Muerte), Killer cogió por la cintura a Luffy, lo levantó y se lo lanzó a Law con la certera seguridad de que éste reaccionaría por instinto y lo cogería en brazos.

-Sombrero de Paja, por favor -pidió Killer.

-¿Pero qué…? -soltó Law, mientras se mantenía abrazado a Luffy.

A pesar de que Law se sentía más que bien con Luffy tan cerca, aún sentía la necesidad de asesinar a Killer o, en su defecto, desprenderle alguna extremidad del resto del cuerpo. Pero entonces notó que Luffy colocaba ambas manos en su nuca para tirar de él, obligándolo a inclinarse hacia adelante. Luffy aprovechó el movimiento y le mordió una oreja.

Para cuando Luffy terminó de hacer lo suyo Trafalgar Law no era más que un manojo de nervios vestido de estudiante. Aquello había sido tan repentino y excitante que había agudizado sus sentidos a un nivel sobrehumano para poder disfrutarlo como se merecía. Tanto así que cuando Luffy terminó él aún permanecía en un trance de placer.

-¿Seguro que estás bien con esto, Killer? -preguntó Luffy, girando la cabeza para ver al rubio melenudo.

-Sí, estoy bien, y de hecho él parece estar aun mejor -respondió Killer.

Law los escuchó, pero no le importó. Estaba más ocupado disfrutando lo que le quedaba de sensación.

-Oh, y ustedes… -comenzó a decir Luffy, notando por primera vez que Shachi y Penguin estaban ahí aún de pie cerca a la puerta sin entender nada y en aparente estado de shock por lo ocurrido-. ¡AhhhhhhhhH! -gritó Luffy al ver que ambos tenían cajas de almuerzo en sus manos-. ¡Mi comida! ¡Hey, Killer! Voy a buscar a Zoro para que traiga mi comida y regreso. ¡No te vayas sin mí!

Law parpadeó un par de veces antes de caer en la cuenta de que Luffy se había, literalmente, esfumado de sus brazos.

-Trafalgar, sabes que muerto sólo soy un cadáver, pero vivo puedo lograr ese tipo de cosas -sugirió entonces Killer, aprovechando el estado de confusión de Law.

-Tú… -comenzó a decir Law, regresando al meollo del asunto-. Ok, sí, tu asesinato ha sido pospuesto, pero me dices ahora mismo qué carajos hiciste con él.

-Asegurarme la vida -explicó Killer.

-¿Tú le enseñaste eso?

-Sí. ¡NO! -corrigió Killer-. No lo toqué. Sólo le dije que te iba a gustar que te mordiera una oreja -explicó-. Tus perforaciones –dijo, señalando las orejas perforadas de Law-. Tienes cuatro perforaciones en las orejas, así que le dije al Sombrero de Paja que te mordiera por encima de las perforaciones porque supuse que serías más sensible ahí. Y como ya no quieres matarme, asumo que supuse bien y lo hizo mejor que excelente.

Law estrechó los ojos y se llevó una mano al mentón. Sí, Killer era muchas cosas, pero por sobre todo era inteligente.

-Supuse que algo así podría suceder, pero no contaba con que vendrías aquí y encima después de discutir con Kid.

-Maldito Eustass… -Law se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó su celular-. Dame tu condenado número. AHORA.

Killer obedeció más rápido que inmediatamente.

-Con razón no me llamabas -comentó Killer-. Estaba seguro de que te había dado mi número antes. Ese celular es nuevo.

-Era del Sombrero de Paja. Ahora es mío -explicó Law, haciendo mucho énfasis en el "es mío".

-Ajá, todo solucionado. Todo en paz. ¿Y no tratarás de matarme?

-Hoy no.

Shachi y Penguin seguían de pie cerca a la puerta, aún petrificados. Sólo salieron del shock cuando Law los llamó y, lejos de explicarles el asunto, se dedicó a comer el almuerzo con ellos. Incluso fueron lo bastante amables como para invitarle un poco a Killer. Law notó que en el suelo, donde habían estado sentados Luffy y Killer, habían partituras. Y sólo en ese momento vio la guitarra que también habían llevado.

Killer cogió una partitura y se la puso en la cara a Law.

-Al final -indicó Killer mientras se comía parte del almuerzo de Law.

Law cogió el papel y notó una pequeña nota al final de la hoja:

_"Mañana por la mañana antes de las clases sube a la azotea. Llevaré mi guitarra. El segundo solo va muy rápido."_

-Ayer mientras revisaba las hojas que me había dejado leí eso -comenzó a explicar Killer-. El segundo solo es parte de una canción que compuso Killer, pero no la ha perfeccionado por falta de ganas. Y precisamente, como dijo el Sombrero de Paja, es demasiado rápido. Parece que se pasó toda la noche haciéndole arreglos a la canción y por eso quería que lo escuche.

Sí, tenía sentido. Era lógico. Law no notó ni una pizca de duda en la explicación de Killer. Claro que eso no explicaba el hecho de que hubiera aceptado pasar toda la jodido mañana con Luffy a solas.

-Ni creas que no me lo pensé -respondió Killer, adivinando los pensamientos de Law-. Llevo desde ayer pensándolo. Al final decidí venir más temprano y escucharlo porque me ganó la curiosidad. ¿Sabes, Trafalgar? Kid no sólo es una cara bonita para las cámaras. También es muy bueno componiendo. Que alguien le hiciera arreglos a sus canciones era algo que tenía que escuchar, aunque fueras a asesinarme.

Law suspiró. Parecía que en verdad no existía nada que llamara la atención de Luffy que no fuera la música, y en éso Law estaba en desventaja. Killer le caía bien, pero el problema era que a Luffy le caía bien TODO el mundo. Tenía que encontrar la manera de tener a Luffy no tan cerca a nadie que no fuera él.

-Ejem… -soltó Killer-. Pues… Como ya no quieres asesinarme supondré que estamos en confianza de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Law levantó una ceja. Algo andaba mal.

-Verás -comenzó a decir Killer-. Mientras le explicaba al Sombrero de Paja que para mí el que ambos estuviéramos viéndonos, aunque fuera por asuntos netamente musicales, era algo peligroso porque quizás a ti no te hiciera gracia y tratarías de asesinarme a causa de esos celos enfermizos y patológicos que tienes.

-Ajá -confirmó Law.

-Por ello le adelanté que cuando nos descubrieras, puesto que tu enferma mente nos rastrearía así nos fuéramos al averno, ejem, que quizás… QUIZÁS te ibas a molestar si nos encontrabas juntos. Por lo que le sugerí el ataque ése que te hizo.

-Ajá -confirmó Law, e inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la oreja.

-Y no sé si notaste que tras atacarte me preguntó si es que yo estaba bien.

-Ajá.

-Bueno… -dijo Killer, llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza-. Bueno… Mira tú, resulta que en algún punto de la explicación el Sombrero de Paja entendió que somos novios.

-¿Quiénes?

-Nosotros.

-Ajá.

Law terminó de procesar la información sólo después de enunciar la confirmación verbal, por lo que sólo entonces se lanzó sobre Killer, cogiéndolo por el cuello del uniforme.

-¡No fue a propósito! -se defendió Killer-. Pero si te pones a pensar en el asunto su deducción fue bastante lógica.

-¡¿Lógica?! ¿Qué tiene de lógico eso?

-Piénsalo: le dije que tú estarías jodidamente celoso si nos encontrabas juntos, así que él dedujo que si él y yo estábamos juntos y tú estabas celoso era porque nosotros dos éramos pareja.

-Pero debiste decirle que estaría celoso de ti, ¡no de él!

-Pues no pensé en explicárselo. Asumí que él entendería que estarías celoso de mí por acercarme a él. ¿Acaso tú no te confesaste ayer?

-Sí -confirmó Law-. No -corrigió.

-¡¿Eh?! -soltó Killer.

-Lo hice pero él no entendió -respondió Law, soltando a Killer.

-¿Cómo no va a entender si hasta lo besaste?

-Verás… -comenzó a decir Law-. Después de besarlo agregué que lo hice porque me debía algo.

-Oh, entiendo -dijo Killer-. Así que él cree que eres un puto que anda cobrando deudas con el cuerpo. Comprensible.

-¿Quieres morir?

-Digo que quizás no fue buena idea que le hayas dicho eso. Corrías el riesgo de que te creyera -acotó Killer-. Para empezar, ¿por qué se lo dijiste?

_"Estúpido orgullo" _se quejó mentalmente Law, llevándose una mano al rostro. Tenía que haberle dicho la verdad.

-Como sea -dijo Killer-. Mira, Trafalgar, no tengo problema en explicarle al Sombrero de Paja que nosotros no somos pareja ni nada para que tú le caigas, pero no creo que sea buena idea.

Killer notó cómo Law lo miraba con una atención sobrehumana.

-Estoy esperando -lo apuró Law.

-Así como lo "veo" -comenzó a explicar Killer-, el Sombrero de Paja asumió que tu confesión no era más que una "deuda" para ti, ¿verdad? No me mires así que estoy tratando de no llamarte puto. Ejem, continuando: ahora él cree que tú y yo somos novios o al menos amantes, pero que no nos interesa si alguno de nosotros termina en brazos de otro, besándose o mordiendo orejas ajenas. Como quieras que lo mires, eres un puto a sus ojos. Y luego voy yo y le explico que no somos pareja, pero la idea de que eres puto no se le va a quitar. De modo que para cuando tú vayas y le caigas él obviamente no te va a tomar en serio. Ni siquiera creo que te tome en cuenta. Es más, no me sorprendería que de aquí en adelante sólo te hable a través de mí porque no tienen nada en común ustedes dos, y si lo tuvieran de todas maneras dudo que el Sombrero de Paja quiera relacionarse con semejante puto como tú.

-Pensé que estabas tratando de no decirme puto.

-Fallé.

Law tenía que aceptar que la explicación de Killer era lógica. Lo peor del asunto era que no sólo era lógica, sino que parecía que Killer había entendido parte de la manera de pensar de Luffy. Law sabía que Luffy no era alguien que se dejara llevar precisamente por la lógica, pero la deducción de Killer era tan precisa que entraba en el rango de probabilidades de lo posible.

-Mierda contigo -se quejó Law.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo? -preguntó Killer.

-No sé si tengas razón, pero estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices -aceptó Law-. Sobre lo que debe pensar el Sombrero de Paja, no sobre lo de ser puto -aclaró-. Lo más probable es que no me tome en serio. Por otro lado, nada me asegura que siendo pareja contigo la imagen que tiene de mí vaya a cambiar.

-No, pero de último no te verás tan puto. Además, si me tratas bien a lo mejor y él ve que eres buen novio, voy yo y te armo una escena de celos porque lo miras más a él que a mí, te dejo, tú te deprimes, él te consuela, te quedas con él y todos felices.

-¿Por qué me suena como si lo hubieras planeado con anticipación?

-Soy hombre precavido -se defendió Killer-. No es que esté encantado con la idea, pero tampoco la odio. Además, el Sombrero de Paja me agrada y tú también, claro. Sería divertido salir los tres.

-A mí no me gusta la idea, pero tampoco me disgusta demasiado -meditó Law-. ¿No te dará problemas?

-¿Lo dices por Kid? No creo. A lo mucho se pondrá pesado. Más, es decir. Y no es como si fuéramos a dormir juntos, ¿no?

_-No._

-No era sugerencia. Sólo estaba confirmando lo obvio. ¡Baja ese cuchillo!

Shachi y Penguin habían llevado más o menos TODO el tiempo comprendido desde su arribo a la azotea en lo que parecía ser un estado de petrificación lenta, pero a largo plazo. Habían entendido la conversación y precisamente eso los había dejado al borde del coma mental.

-¿Ajá? -dijo Law al notar que aparentemente ni siquiera estaban respirando.

-Yo tengo algunas preguntas… pero creo que la idea de conocer las respuestas me da miedo -confesó Shachi.

-Si las respuestas no nos matan, yo sí quisiera escucharlas -agregó Penguin.

-Pues, ocurre… -comenzó a decir Law, mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón al tiempo que acomodaba sus ideas para que la explicación fuese fácil de digerir.

-…que cuando se termine el descanso comenzaremos un noviazgo -explicó Killer, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Law-. Ajá, él y yo –agregó, señalándose a él mismo y a Law con un dedo-. Así que si son tan amables, me encantaría que me traigan almuerzo a mí también desde mañana.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que una vena saltara en la frente de Law. La forma en que Killer decía la palabra "noviazgo" era tan empalagosa que le provocaba querer vomitar sus entrañas.

-Hey, Trafalgar, ¿significa que a partir del descanso tendré que decirte "mi amor"? ¿O prefieres "cariño"? –preguntó Killer.

Shachi y Penguin se abrazaron, presas del más puro horror. No habían creído vivir para ver el día en que alguien llamara "cariño" a Trafalgar Law. Y más aun, que Law LO PERMITIERA.

-No se preocupen -les dijo Law-. Sólo es una farsa para tratar de matarme de un coma diabético. Este idiota sólo tiene ojos para el bastardo de Kid.

-Pero Kid quiere acostarse contigo -se burló Killer.

-Y yo con el sombrero de Paja -confirmó Law.

Shachi y Penguin -al borde de la parálisis cerebral- no entendían porqué la revelación de tantos hechos tendría que haberlos tranquilizado. El _"no se preocupen"_ de Law era en realidad la declaración no autorizada del fin del mundo.

Penguin, quien resultaba ser el que sentía más curiosidad que Shachi y por ello mismo, el que poseía menos aprecio por el valor de la sanidad mental, se aventuró a hacer un interesante comentario.

-Este… -comenzó a decir, aún tratando de entender sus propias palabras al tiempo que las iba pronunciando-. Si a Killer le gusta Kid y a Kid le gusta Law y a Law le gusta el Sobrero de Paja, ¿por qué son ustedes los que terminan como pareja?

-Si lo dices así suena bastante estúpido -confesó Law al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al rostro en un gesto de frustración total.

-¿En verdad quieren saber? -preguntó Killer, sonriendo.

-No, creo que no. Sin saber viviremos mejor -confesaron Shachi y Penguin.

-Así me gusta -dijo Killer-. Son tan lindos. De razón andas con ellos, Trafalgar. Y recuerden que nunca hemos tenido esta conversación.

Shachi y Penguin estaban por recoger las cajas de almuerzo cuando Killer sacó su celular e hizo una llamada.

-Hey, ¿Sombrero de Paja? Ya va a terminar el descanso y nunca volviste. Vamos a regresar al salón. Ajá, yo llevo tu guitarra. Nos vemos ahí -se despidió Killer mientras cortaba la llamada-. ¿Qué? No vas a hacerme una escena por llamarlo, ¿o sí?

-Dámelo -ordenó Law.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Killer-. Oh, no me digas que no te ha dado su número. Te lo doy si me…

Killer fue interrumpido por la hoja de un cuchillo a medio centímetro de su garganta. Así por las buenas cómo negarse. Law le quitó el celular de las manos y buscó el número de la última llamada hecha.

-Sólo tenías que ser un poco más amable, ¿sabes?

-Al carajo la amabilidad. Ahora eres mi amante y por lo tanto todo lo tuyo es mío y estupideces como la privacidad no existen.

-Sí, yo también te quiero.

Bajaron de la azotea y se despidieron de Shachi y Penguin en las escaleras. Mientras avanzaban pesadamente por el pasillo distinguieron a Kid, Zoro y a Luffy conversando frente a la puerta del salón.

-Tú preocupándote por mí cuando en realidad tienes a esos dos con mucha ventaja sobre ti -se burló Killer al notar la mirada poco amistosa de Law.

-¡Killer! ¡¿Dónde mierda te habías metido?! Ni siquiera has contestado mis llamadas -gritó Kid al verlos acercarse por el pasillo.

-Luffy, ¿ésa no es tu guitarra? -preguntó Zoro, mirando lo que llevaba a la espalda Killer.

-Así es. La dejó tirada -explicó Killer.

-¡Perdón! Es que bajé corriendo para que Zoro me diera el almuerzo y se me olvidó que la había traído -explicó Luffy mientras se reía.

-¿Estuvieron tocando? -preguntó Kid.

-Sí, el Sombrero de Paja tocó para mí -comentó sonriendo Killer-. Lástima que nos interrumpió Law y se acabó la diversión.

Una vena hinchada de ira apareció silenciosamente en la cabeza del chico de los tatuajes.

-¿…Law? -soltó casi sin aire Kid. El pelirrojo sabía PERFECTAMENTE que tenía buen oído: no existía la menor duda de que había escuchado a Killer llamar a Trafalgar por su nombre.

-Si no te perdieras tanto y llegaras temprano a la escuela podrías tocar con nosotros la siguiente vez, Zoro -se quejó Luffy-. Estuvo divertido. Repitámoslo mañana.

-Siempre y cuando los celos de Law no traten de matarme -dijo Killer, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿…Law? -volvió a preguntar Kid, sin que nada ni nadie pareciera prestarle atención.

-¿Celos? -preguntó Zoro, levantando una ceja y echándole una mirada asesina a Law. Sabía que no era su imaginación: estaba seguro que ese tal Trafalgar estaba detrás de Luffy.

-Oh, sí, muy celoso -explicó Killer-. No me deja ni acercarme al Sombrero de Paja. -Dicho eso, Killer deslizó una mano a la cintura de Law para atraerlo hacia él-. Pero si me lo pides bonito, sólo te miraré a ti.

-¡¿Pero qué caraj…?! -soltó Kid.

La vena en la frente de Law hacia mucho que se había desprendido de su cuerpo y amenazaba con cobrar vida propia para ahorcar a Killer.

-Sí… -comenzó a decir Law en un hilo de voz-. Lo pediré… bonito –agregó, al tiempo que le encajaba un codazo entre las costillas a tal velocidad que Killer sólo lo notó cuando el dolor lo obligó a doblarse en dos. Law no desperdició momento y enroscó un brazo en la melena de Killer, tirando de él tan fuerte que bien pudo arrancarle la cabeza, a la vez que lo metía al interior del salón y cerraba la puerta de un golpe.

-¡¿Pero qué mierd…?! -escupió Kid, incapaz de procesar nada, al tiempo que miraba la puerta cerrada en sus narices y escuchaba sonidos de cosas rompiéndose y gritos provenientes del interior.

-Esos dos son muy divertidos -se rio Luffy.

-¿Sabes qué se traen? -preguntó Zoro. Sospechaba de algo sumamente… _sospechoso…_ si se trataba de Law.

-La verdad es que no mucho -dijo Luffy, balanceándose sobre sus talones-. Sea lo que sea es problemas de ellos, ¿no? Que lo resuelvan juntos. Por algo son novios.

-¿¡Pero qué coño dices?! -soltó Kid, articulando al fin una oración completa.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Luffy, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado-. ¿Killer y Traffy? Pues que andan juntos. ¿Qué? ¿No sabías? Si eres amigo de Killer deberías saber.

Kid entró en un estado de coma mental.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Zoro, sorprendido. Estaba seguro de que Law se había fijado en Luffy y que Killer andaba con Kid.

-Síp.

Todo aquello era sospechoso. Lo que le molestaba más a Zoro era que no sólo era sospechoso a secas, sino EXTRAÑAMENTE sospechoso. El instinto de amenaza inminente que poseía siempre estaba activo si es que alguien trataba de acercársele a Luffy. Nunca había fallado, y de allí que ya tuviese marcado a Law bajo la categoría de sumamente amenazador y no menos inminente.

La puerta se abrió y Killer, despeinado y magullado, se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta mientras se acomodaba el uniforme.

-Uff. Al parecer mi cuerpo aún no está acostumbrado a soportar tanto amor -explicó Killer, pasándose una mano por la cabeza e intentando peinarse. Pero se detuvo cuando notó que mechones de cabello se le desprendían.

Al terminar de hablar se giró hacia un lado en el preciso momento en el que un cuchillo le rozaba un brazo, pasaba de frente y se incrustaba en el hombro de Kid, quien había permanecido de pie, petrificado, frente a la puerta.

-Cariño, por favor -se quejó Killer, volteándose para "mirar" al interior del salón-. Trata de guardar ese amor sólo para mí o harás que me ponga celoso.

Una docena de cuchillos volaron hacia Killer pero él, totalmente preparado, se apresuró a cerrar la puerta. Se oyó ruido de madera crujiendo del otro lado.

-Bueno -comenzó a decir Killer-, parece ser que yo tengo menos cabello y ustedes deberían tener algo de prisa. Está por sonar la campana. -Ni terminó de decir aquello y la campana, efectivamente, sonó-. Hey, Kid, estás manchando tu uniforme.

Killer notó que Kid estaba en un estado de shock y que ni había notado que tenía una mancha de sangre expandiéndose por su uniforme. Killer se acercó a él, le arrancó el cuchillo y le obligó a hacerse presión sobre la herida con el brazo opuesto.

-Hey, Roronoa, ¿podrías tirarlo en la enfermería? Está de camino a su salón.

-Claro -aceptó Zoro-. Te veo luego, Luffy.

-¡Ok!

Luffy se quedó un rato en el pasillo mirando cómo Zoro arrastraba a Kid camino abajo.

-Mmmm, ¿está bien que se lo lleve? Zoro no es muy bueno con las direcciones.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Una hemorragia arterial no es suficiente para matar a Kid. -Killer meditó un segundo-. Bueno, no lo es siempre y cuando Roronoa no se demore más de dos horas en dar con la enfermería.

Luffy y Killer abrieron la perforada puerta y entraron al salón. Law ya estaba sentado en su carpeta, deseando que los mares se convirtiesen en sangre y que el sol explotase en una supernova.

-¿Sigues de mal humor? -se burló Killer mientras se sentaba a su lado-. Ya sé: tengamos una cita.

-Muere.

-Hey, Sombrero de Paja, ¿quieres salir conmigo? Podemos hablar de música mientras cenamos juntos -preguntó Killer.

-¡Claro! ¿Hoy está bien? -confirmó Luffy.

-Sí. Lástima que Law no quiere ir -se lamentó Killer.

-Iré.

-Oh, conque en verdad sí querías tener la cita conmigo.

-Iré y luego morirás.

* * *

**NOTAS**

El track anterior fue una canción de Brandon Flowers.

Por cada capítulo (track) habrá dedicada una canción que será el detonante de la trama del episodio. Como ya expliqué cada track tiene como (ociosa) finalidad burlarme de algún estereotipo narrativo en historias amorosas, en el track anterior (Only the Young) en resumen me burlo de la típica e insufrible historia de amor _"donde A se demora aproximadamente 300 capítulos, 6 series de televisión, 2 especiales de navidad y una película para confesarle su amor a B. No sólo se demora el ciclo de reencarnación de 23 tortugas sino que además se la pasa planeando 10 mil maneras de hacer su confesión y tener otros mil intentos fallidos para darse cuenta que B mal interpretó todo"_ Por ello hice que Law se confesara sin siquiera pensarlo comenzado el segundo día de hacerlo conocido.

En la siguiente actualización vendrá la explicación de la escena cliché de éste track.

* * *

**CRÉDITOS  
**Créditos y agradecimientos a mi beta reader: Scyllua.

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS  
**Gracias por los reviews, bien saben que amo leerlos. Gracias por leer mis desvaríos yaoísticos de mitad de madrugada. Gracias vetagiXD y GrizGreen.


	4. Track: Eat You Up

**Playlist**

* * *

**Track 4: Eat You Up**

**You feed my appetite in ways I can't explain  
****If you move any closer, boy, there is no guarantee  
****What I will do to you I fear it and it's scaring me  
****Like I've become some kind of demon in the night  
****You look so tasty, I could eat you up alive**

_Alimentas mi apetito de una manera que no puedo explicar  
__Si te acercas más, chico, no hay garantías  
__Temo lo que voy a hacer esto está asustándome  
__Me he convertido en un especie de demonio en la noche  
__Te ves tan delicioso, podría comerte vivo_

* * *

Trafalgar Law frunció el ceño con amargura y dolor antes de intentar abrir un ojo. Sabía que tenía que buscar el celular para apagarlo antes de que la alarma de las 3:00am comenzara a sonar, pero entonces notó que le dolía ligeramente la cabeza. También estaba ese pequeño pero punzante dolor en el puente de la nariz, y respiraba con dificultad. Sentía el rostro adormecido y el cuerpo inexplicablemente cansado. Abrió con dificultad el otro ojo y se tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la tenue luz que entraba por las ventanas. Decidió quedarse quietecito en la cama hasta que se le pasara un poco el mareo (mareo que apenas había notado que también tenía); para cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz parecía que lo único que no le dolía era el cabello.

Law levantó una mano por encima de las sábanas y se tocó el rostro.

_"Mmm… ¿Nariz rota?"_ pensó mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad. _"¿Patogénesis?" _se preguntó a sí mismo mientras hurgaba en su mente entre sus conocimientos de medicina para dar con su propio diagnóstico. _"Fractura nasal por trauma," _sentenció en silencio. Luego su mano pasó a analizar la estructura de metal que le cubría parcialmente el rostro. _"¿Una férula de aluminio?"_

Algo definitivamente estaba mal. Mejor dicho: definitivamente NADA estaba bien.

Si darse cuenta de que tenía un protector de fractura nasal cubriéndole el rostro –lo que lógicamente se debía a que tenía rota la nariz- ya era una forma bastante mierdosa de iniciar el día, lo que estaba molestando de sobremanera a Law no era la fractura en sí, sino el hecho de que no recordara qué carajos había sucedido. Lo peor del asunto era que obviamente él no se había curado la lesión. Si bien aún no comenzaba (oficialmente) sus estudios, Trafalgar Law ya era un maniático obsesivo de la medicina. Lesionarse era prácticamente un insulto, ¡pero el no haberse curado él mismo era denigrante!

_Estúpida lesión. Estúpido día. Puta existencia. _

A pesar del inicio de emputamiento crónico que estaba desarrollando Trafalgar Law, él era un ser metódico. Primero odiaría al mundo. Luego se levantaría de la cama, iría al baño y se revisaría la lesión, y ya después seguiría odiando al mundo.

Law ya estaba muy "bien" despierto para cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca iluminación de la habitación, y sólo allí se percató de que aquélla no era _su_ habitación.

El techo, las grandes ventanas, el armario, la docena de guitarras esparcidas a lo largo del cuarto (y en su mayoría, tiradas en el piso) y algo de ropa dejada en el suelo.

Esa habitación no era suya. Ese desorden no podría NUNCA ser de él. No podría dormir en un lugar con grandes ventanas y sin cortinas. Guitarras de música, ropa tirada, caos. ¡Nada de lo que estaba ahí podría ser suyo!

Law se giró ligeramente para intentar levantarse, pero se detuvo al notar que no estaba solo en la cama: Luffy aún dormía a su lado.

Trafalgar Law se retractó de su último pensamiento: nada de lo que estaba en esa habitación era suyo a excepción de Luffy.

Law decidió volver a recostarse en la cama sin despegar la vista de Luffy. Era increíble cómo había mejorado su visibilidad en tan pocos segundos. Parpadeó un par de veces al darse cuenta de que no lo había hecho desde que notara que tenía a Luffy al lado. ¿Por qué estaban juntos en la cama? Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la respuesta obvia y más genérica, pero veía que Luffy estaba vestido y, sólo por si las dudas, levantó las sábanas que lo cubrían para cerciorarse de que él también lo estaba. Por lo tanto, si el que ambos estuviesen juntos en la cama no era por lo obvio, ¿por qué más podría ser?

Y contra todo pronóstico posible, Trafalgar Law estaba realmente confundido.

La confusión no era un estado que Law experimentara seguido. Es más, no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así, pero no tardó en llegar a la conclusión de que ello se debía al hecho de que NUNCA le había sucedido antes. Tenía claro que terminar con Luffy en la cama era la culminación de sus esfuerzos por acercársele a corto, mediano y largo plazo, pero no recordaba haberse esforzado tanto como para encontrarse ya en el desenlace de sus planes. El que ambos estuviesen vestidos y que él tuviera la cara rota hacía que las posibilidades de la realización cumbre de sus deseos fueran bastantes remotas de momento.

Law trató de respirar hondo y relajarse para pensar un poco las cosas. Estaba en una habitación que no era la suya y que no reconocía pero, a juzgar por el hecho de que tenía a Luffy durmiendo al lado (sin contar las guitarras y el caos en general), era más que obvio que estaba en la casa de este último. Admitía que el lugar estaba desordenado, cosa que le sorprendió ya que él mismo se había imaginado que la vida de Luffy sería más caótica. Y si bien tenía resuelta la duda de en dónde estaba, seguía la interrogante de su nariz rota. Si estaba lesionado en casa de Luffy, empero, muy probablemente se debía a que LUFFY estaba relacionado con todo el asunto, y de alguna manera poco sutil. Law tenía una laguna mental entre la escuela y la cama. Lo último que recordaba de la escuela era que iba a tener una cita con Killer…

Law ya estaba sentado en su carpeta, deseando que los mares se convirtiesen en sangre y que el sol explotase en una supernova cuando Killer y Luffy entraron al salón luego de despachar a Zoro y Kid.

-¿Sigues de mal humor? -se burló Killer mientras se sentaba a su lado-. Ya sé: tengamos una cita.

-Muere.

-Hey, Sombrero de Paja, ¿quieres salir conmigo? Podemos hablar de música mientras cenamos juntos -preguntó Killer.

-¡Claro! ¿Hoy está bien? -confirmó Luffy.

-Sí. Lástima que Law no quiere ir -se lamentó Killer.

-Iré.

-Oh, conque en verdad sí querías tener la cita conmigo.

-Iré y luego morirás.

-¿Algún lugar en especial? -preguntó Luffy, acercando su silla a la de Killer-. Yo conozco un restaurante genial. ¡Se llama Baratie! Un amigo mío es cocinero ahí.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Killer, emocionado con el comentario-. A mí también me gusta ese lugar.

-¿De verdad? ¿Has probado sus platos con carne? -preguntó Luffy mientras se emocionaba más con la idea de comer.

-Sí. Me gustan.

-¿Y las sopas?

-También.

-Ohhh, es genial. ¡Hasta las ensaladas las hacen riquísimas!

-Claro que sí -afirmó Killer, sonriendo.

-¿Y los postres?

-Muy buenos.

-¡¿También te gustan sus bebidas?!

-Ajá.

-¿Y las pastas?

-Sobre todo me gustan las pastas.

Mientras la expresión de Luffy se iluminaba cada vez más a medida que hablaba de comida y Killer no hacía más que aceptar todo lo que el resplandeciente Luffy contaba, no muy lejos de ellos Law emanaba considerables cantidades de su aura asesina. Tenía sentimientos encontrados: por un lado, le gustaba la espontánea y sincera manera en la que Luffy se alegraba por… bueno, casi cualquier cosa. Pero por el otro lado, odiaba la manera en la que Killer estaba manipulándolo sólo para torturarlo a él. Era obvio que el bastardo de Killer sólo estaba siguiéndole la corriente a Luffy para agradarle más y dejar a Law en segundo-tercer-cuarto plano. Law estaba por demás seguro de que Killer lo estaba haciendo como venganza por haber atacado a Kid. Pero para empezar, Law ni siquiera le había prestado atención a éste. ¡Le había apuntado a Killer! Fue culpa de Kid el no haberse movido de la trayectoria de sus cuchillos.

-¡Esto es tan genial! -dijo Luffy, dando pequeños saltitos sobre su silla-. No sólo te gusta la música y estás en la misma banda que Kid, sino que también comes en mi restaurante favorito. ¡Tenemos tanto en común!

Killer sonrió al escucharlo. Luego se giró hacia Law, quien en ese momento tenía la energía de la explosión del Monte Santa Elena contenida en el cuerpo del puro stress.

-¿Lo escuchaste, amor? -se burló Killer-. A diferencia tuya, él y yo tenemos taaaanto en común que cualquiera podría pensar que aquí tú estás sobrando.

-Puedo hacer que te sobren algunos dedos de las manos -sugirió Law, al tiempo que deslizaba un cuchillo por debajo de su manga.

-¡Sombrero de Paja, mejor cambiamos de tema! -se apuró en decir Killer al notar que la integridad física de sus extremidades corría peligro-. Hablemos de otra cosa para que Law también pueda participar.

-Oh, cierto. Mmm… ¿De qué podríamos hablar, entonces?

-Hagamos preguntas -dijo Killer-. ¿Cuál es tu banda favorita?

-¡La del Pelirrojo! -gritó Luffy.

-¿Shanks el Pelirrojo? Jaja, no me sorprende mucho. Esa banda es muy buena. Muchas de sus canciones me han inspirado. ¿Qué tal tú, Law? ¿También te gusta? Oh, lo olvidaba. A ti no te gusta la música.

-¿No le gusta? -se horrorizó Luffy-. Qué aburrido.

El eco del cuchillo de Law al dar contra el piso resonó en el salón. Aquellas palabras habían bastado para convertir la furia contenida del Santa Elena en el inicio de un invierno nuclear en Law.

-No seas tan cruel con él, Sombrero de Paja -dijo Killer-. No odies a Law por ser el aburrido que es. Quiero decir que no es su culpa el no saber ni un carajo de música.

En momentos como ésos Law entendía, REALMENTE entendía porqué el ser humano había dedicado tanto tiempo a la creación de cosas tales como Doncellas de Hierro, péndulos, potros, ruedas de tortura y toda esa clase de inventos igualmente creativos y jodidamente NECESARIOS.

-Entonces qué tal si hablamos de…

Killer no terminó la oración. Acababa de notar que Law lo miraba fijamente, pero que a la vez parecía no estarlo viendo.

-¿Traffy está bien? -preguntó Luffy, mirando por encima del hombro de Killer.

-Sí, creo. Debe de estar imaginando formas creativas de tortura para mí. Si vieras cómo se esfuerza por querer asesinarme también creerías que lo hace en serio.

No cabía en la mentalidad de Law el dar un paso al lado (a no ser que el paso al lado fuera con el propósito de ganar espacio y así asestar con más fuerza el golpe contra el pobre diablo que se le ocurriera ponérsele en frente), pero estaba en contra de su política el mostrarse poco civilizado frente a Luffy. Por lo que sus planes de recreación con torturas medievales para con Killer se las guardaría para cuando terminaran las clases.

En el tiempo que Law utilizó para autorecrearse mentalmente, Killer y Luffy hablaron de música y comida y comida y música (en ese orden), hasta que las clases terminaron.

-¿Zoro? Sí, soy yo. No me esperes. Vete a entrenar que yo tengo algo que hacer. Ajá, nos vemos mañana.

La voz de Luffy hablando de un tema que no era música ni comida sacó de su trance a Law, quien no se perdió ni una palabra de la conversación telefónica.

Killer no pudo evitar mirar el llamativo celular de Luffy; quizá de haber sido visibles su ojos hayan podido quedar cegados por tanto brillo. Se metió la mano al bolsillo y revisó su propio celular.

-¿También tienes que llamar a alguien? -preguntó Luffy.

-Mmm… ¿Cómo decirlo? No es que tenga que llamar a alguien, sino más bien es que alguien tuvo que haberme llamado.

-Murió -dijo Law.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Quién?! -preguntó Luffy, asustado.

-Eustass -respondió Law en el mismo tono carente de sentimientos-. No te ha llamado; la hemorragia fue mortal; murió. Lo lamento, Killer.

-No es posible -dijo Killer.

-¡Claro que no es posible! Kid no puede ser tan débil como para morirse por algo así, ¿¡verdad?! -gritó Luffy.

-¿Eh? -preguntó Killer, volteando para "mirar" a Luffy-. No, ¡claro que no está muerto! Yo decía que era imposible que Law se lamentara.

-¿Entonces está bien? -preguntó Luffy.

-Pues… Como que bien BIEN no creo -meditó Killer-. Si no me ha llamado quizá sea porque aún no asimila el shock. En fin.

Killer recogió sus cosas y antes de salir del salón pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Law, que seguía sentado en su silla.

-Iré a la enfermería a cerciorarme de que por lo menos Kid esté respirando -dijo Killer. Luego se acercó más a Law y le susurró en el oído:- Lo que significa que te quedarás a solas con el Sombrero de Paja y, como premio por haber contenido tus instintos asesinos conmigo, pienso demorarme.

-No hables como si estuvieras haciéndome un favor -le escupió Law.

-¿No quieres el premio?

-¿No tienes que estarte largando a la enfermería?

Killer se separó de Law y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Voy y vuelvo. No quiero perderme la cita, pero si me demoro mucho pueden ir adelantándose y los veo allá.

Dicho eso Killer salió del salón para mezclarse con el resto de los alumnos que también terminaban sus clases. Realmente no se había preocupado mucho por Kid; estaba seguro de que la noticia lo había impactado lo suficiente como para impedirle reaccionar por algún tiempo, pero ya llevaba varias horas sin saber de él.

Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a correr por los pasillos cuando una voz lo detuvo y lo obligó a voltear.

-Hey, hola, Roronoa.

-Hey, Killer, ¿por qué tanta prisa? ¿Pasó algo? -preguntó Zoro, que caminaba en dirección a la salida.

-Sólo quiero saber si Kid aún respira.

-Respiraba la última vez que lo vi. Lo tiré en la enfermería.

-Gracias por el favor.

-Killer, este… -Zoro se llevó una mano a la nuca-. Me preguntaba si sabías algo de Luffy.

El rubio notó el gestó y tuvo aproximadamente un segundo para pensar en cómo responder a eso.

-Ah, pensábamos ir al Baratie a cenar y hablar de música -explicó Killer-. ¿Te nos unes?

-No, está bien. Vayan ustedes si es que han quedado. No tengo nada qué hacer ahí -respondió Zoro, visiblemente más relajado al saber que Luffy saldría con Killer y no con el sujeto de los tatuajes.

_"En realidad sí tienes que estar ahí para alejar a Trafalgar del Sombrero de Paja, pero eso no tienes que saberlo… aún,"_ pensó Killer mientras se despedía de Zoro. A pesar de no haberlo tratado mucho le agradaba bastante, por lo que estaba sintiéndose ligeramente culpable. Pero… técnicamente no le había mentido. Sí iría a cenar con Luffy al Baratie, sólo que había "olvidado" mencionar que Law también iría. Además, había invitado a Zoro a ir con ellos y fue éste quien se negó. Killer dio media vuelta y reanudó su camino a la enfermería. Primero iría a ver a Kid. Si es que le sobraba tiempo ya lo usaría para sentirse un poco culpable por Zoro.

La enfermería era bastante amplia y cómoda, razón por la cual él solía usarla para dormir alegando un repentino y agudo dolor de cabello o algo igual de creíble. Encontró a Kid durmiendo en la última cama. Aún tenía el maquillaje, pero quienquiera que fuese que lo atendiera se había dado la ardua tarea de quitarle todos los accesorios, cadenas, joyas y pinchos antes de ponerle las vendas y recostarlo en la cama.

Killer se quedó mirándolo por algún rato antes de tratar de tocarlo. Pero como el sólo desear acariciarlo ya no era suficiente, Killer se inclinó sobre él para besarlo, o comérselo si era necesario para satisfacerse. A milímetros de él, Kid despertó abriendo los ojos de golpe y sin parpadear.

-Hola -saludó Killer, alejándose lentamente y moviendo una mano frente a Kid para que éste la siguiera con su mirada y certificar de esa manera que estuviera despierto y consciente.

-¡Killer! -soltó Kid, jadeando. Parecía que no había estado respirando desde que abriera los ojos-. He tenido una pesadilla del carajo.

-¿Ajá?

-Soñé que me pasaba toda la mañana con Roronoa porque tú no contestabas mis llamadas y cuando te encontraba me decías que te la pasaste tocando con el Sombrero de Paja porque andabas de novio con Trafalgar y luego él y yo peleábamos por alguna estupidez que no recuerdo -explicó Kid, casi sin respirar.

-Descuida, Kid. Ha sido un sueño -lo consoló Killer.

-¡LaPutaMadre! Qué asco de sueño.

-Quiero decir que nunca peleaste con Law -le aclaró Killer-. Lo demás sí es cierto.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó Kid, sentándose en la cama con un moviendo brusco y sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Killer.

-Nunca pelearon. Lo que sucedió fue que me lanzó unos cuchillos, los esquivé pero parece que no los viste y por eso te dio uno. Luego Roronoa te trajo a la enf…

-¡Para esa mierda! ¡Me refiero a lo otro!

-¿Lo otro? ¿Lo de Roronoa? ¿Lo del Sombrero de Paja? ¿Lo de Law?

-¡¿Desde cuándo le dices Law?!

-Desde que somos novios.

-¡¿Desde cuándo son novios?!

-Desde hoy.

-¡Pero…! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Y una mierda! ¡Una puta mierda! ¡Explícame qué carajos sucede!

-Pues… -comenzó a decir Killer, pensando en cómo debería iniciar la explicación-. Para empezar, oficialmente desde hoy somos novios, pero apelando a la verdad, déjame decirte que la idea realmente me sorprendió. No lo había planeado así y, siéndote totalmente sincero, hasta antes de hoy no había siquiera pensado en la posibilidad de pedirle que saliera conmigo. Pero hoy, debido a ciertas… circunstancias de fuerza mayor… me vi obligado a proponérselo sin ningún plan de respaldo, y él aceptó.

A pesar del estado de encabronamiento y confusión en la que Kid se encontraba, éste prestó bastante atención a cada uno de las palabras que pronunció Killer. Lo conocía de toda la vida. Con él tuvo su primera pelea. Con él compuso su primera canción. Con él había pasado prácticamente toda su jodida vida. Killer nunca le mentiría.

-¿Es éso verdad?

-Sí -afirmó Killer-. Cada palabra es cierta.

-¿En verdad estás de novio con Trafalgar?

-Sí -volvió a confirmar Killer.

_"Sí, todo lo que he dicho es cierto. Nunca te mentiría. He respondido todas tus preguntas con la verdad… El problema, Kid, es que no has hecho las preguntas correctas,"_ pensó Killer.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Kid, con una mirada que expresaba el valor de haber hecho la pregunta temiendo a la respuesta.

-Supongo que por necesidad -dijo Killer-. Ambos discutimos y decidimos ser novios porque juntos ganaríamos más que estando separados.

Kid lo escuchó en silencio y luego desvió su mirada.

-Me… Me duele el pecho...

-Creo que es porque te has reabierto la herida -explicó Killer.

Sólo ahí Kid cayó en la cuenta de que tenía el torso desnudo y que estaba vendado. Se recostó otra vez en la cama y cerró sus maquillados ojos.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso ese sueño no estaba tan mal -dijo Kid en voz alta, pero parecía que estaba hablando consigo mismo-. Fue un asco despertar para ver que era verdad. Qué mierda.

-No te duermas, Kid.

-¡Cierra la boca, Killer! Déjame solo… Estoy comenzando a sentirme mejor...

-Estás sangrando de nuevo. Creo que en realidad estás quedándote inconsciente por la hemorragia.

Kid no llegó a escuchar lo último que dijo: se quedó dormido antes. Killer suspiró. Se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó su celular.

-¿Qué pasó? -escuchó la voz de Law al otro lado de la línea.

-Se despertó para reabrirse la herida y ahora está inconsciente.

-Lo lamento -dijo Law.

-No es cierto.

-Obviamente -se rio Law.

-Revisaré la herida, lo vendaré de nuevo y supongo que tendré que llevármelo a casa.

-Lo lamento -repitió Law.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que sí. En verdad lamento eso. No importa lo mucho que quiera verte muerto, Killer, nadie merece tener que llevarse a Eustass a su casa.

-Lo lamento por mi novio.

-¿Qué? -soltó Law.

-¿No sabías? Mi novio sabe bastante de medicina. Me llevaré a Kid a casa para que descanse y luego llamaré a mi novio para que le dé una ojeada y…. -Killer escuchó cómo Law cortaba la llamada.

-¿Todo está bien? -preguntó Luffy.

-Sí, no te preocupes -le respondió Law a la vez que apagaba su celular y lo metía de cabeza en su maleta.

Una melodía comenzó a escucharse en el salón. Luffy sacó su celular y contestó.

-¿Hola?

-Hey, Sombrero de Paja -dijo Killer-. ¿Sabes? El sujeto que tienes enfrente me cortó y ha apagado su celular. Cuánta maldad, ¿verdad?

-¡Ehhh! Qué mal -contestó Luffy-. ¿Quieres que le diga algo?

-Naaaah, no hace falta. No quiero que crea que voy a rogarle porque luego se pone engreída, y no quiero escucharlo cuando esté más nena. Más bien, Sombrero de Paja, llevaré a Kid a mi casa. Queda más cerca que la suya. Es para que descanse. Tendrán que ir sin mí ahora. Pero vamos juntos este fin de semana, que yo invito.

-Ok, hablamos de eso luego. Adiós.

-¿Qué quería? -preguntó Law cuando Luffy cortó. Sabía que había sido Killer el que llamó.

-Dijo que…

Luffy no pudo continuar porque en ese momento le llegó un mensaje de texto al celular. Lo leyó y luego rio entre dientes.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es de Killer.

-¿Qué dice?

-Dice que no te diga.

-Ese bastardo…

La única cosa buena de todo el puto día era que por fin éste se estaba acabando. Había sido jodidamente largo, pesado e insufrible. Law se sentía tan cansado del puro stress que había acumulado y de toda la ira contenida que aún le quedaba en el cuerpo, que necesitaba tener a Killer al lado para romperle algunas costillas y cercenarle los dedos con los dientes.

-Bueeeeno, ¿nos vamos yendo? -preguntó Luffy al tiempo que se colgaba su maleta al hombro.

-¿Y Killer? -dijo Law, no porque lo extrañara, sino porque quería liberar tensiones contra él.

-Dijo que se quedaría con Kid, así que iremos a cenar nosotros solos.

Law no creía en la devolución del karma o las recompensas de Dios, por lo que estaba totalmente convencido que el haber escuchado de Luffy las palabras _"Killer se queda con Kid"_ y _"nosotros solos"_ eran resultado de su puro esfuerzo por haber tenido que soportar tan mierdoso día.

Por fin estaba a solas con Luffy. Apenas era el cuarto día cerca a él, pero todo el stress que había sufrido le hacía sentir que hubieran sido meses de agonía y mella en sus instintos sexuales. Despertar a mitad de la madrugada y pensar en Luffy. Llegar a la escuela con el único propósito de verlo. Soportar toda la mañana con sus enfermizos celos porque estaba cerca a alguien que no era él. Aguantar al bastardo de Kid sólo para tener que lidiar luego con un noviazgo con Killer, y finalmente soportar a Killer, quien se había pasado la jodida tarde coqueteando con Luffy.

Trafalgar Law no era alguien que se satisficiese con facilidad, pero por ese día ya había tenido suficiente y no iba a esperar más.

A unos metros de distancia Luffy estaba revisando algunos mensajes en su celular, totalmente distraído al mundo que lo rodeaba. Fue por ello que Law decidió abalanzarse sobre él, y tal fue precisamente su error. Si Luffy hubiera estado más atento se habría percatado de cómo Law se le tiraba encima y no hubiera reaccionado como lo hizo, producto de la confusión. Al estar totalmente distraído, en el instante en el que sintió a alguien sobre él reaccionó golpeándolo en puro autoreflejo, sin tener tiempo siquiera a mirar a quién le estaba dando de porra, o a sentirse confundido.

Pero Law no pudo enterarse de nada de lo anterior porque, un segundo más tarde, ya estaba tendido sobre el piso del salón, absolutamente inconsciente.

Law se llevó una vez más una mano al rostro, esta vez para tratar de quitarse el protector nasal. Un ligero pero punzante dolor le había regresado al puente de la nariz y sentía la necesidad de arrancársela. El dolor comenzó a hacerse más intenso, pero Law había dejado de prestarle atención instantes más tarde: tenía a Luffy en la misma cama. Y aquello ameritaba tener TODA su atención.

Tras haber analizado la situación y ordenado sus recuerdos cronológicamente, sacaba en claro que había tratado de cenarse a Luffy y que éste último lo había golpeado rompiéndole la nariz y dejándolo inconsciente. Agregando los hechos de que **1)** tenía una férula de aluminio en el rostro por su lesión facial, y **2)** estaba en la cama con Luffy, Law asumía que fue él quien lo había llevado a… Pues a algún lugar a que le trataran la fractura primero, y luego a su casa para… bueno, ¿cuidarlo?

Pero… ¿quién cuidaría de Luffy una vez que Trafalgar Law despertara en la misma cama que él, estresado y ansioso?

Law se giró para mirar a Luffy y al hacerlo notó que éste ya lo estaba mirando.

-¡Buenos días! -saludó sonriente Luffy-. ¿Estás bien, Traffy?

Law tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Este… Perdón -se disculpó Luffy, sentándose en la cama-. Ayer creo que… te golpeé muy fuerte. ¡No sé cómo pasó! Cuando me di cuenta ya estabas en el piso.

-¿Eh?

-¡Te recompensaré por esto! De verdad. Yo nunca miento.

-Eh… ¿Por qué… estás despierto? -preguntó Law, quien aún no se movía ni parpadeaba.

-¿Eh? Porque ya amaneció. Deben ser las seis y algo -explicó Luffy, señalando hacia las ventanas.

Law giró la cabeza siguiendo el brazo extendido de Luffy para confirmar que era verdad: ya llevaba el sol algún tiempo sobre el cielo y la luz que provenía de las ventanas abiertas estaban casi cegándolo. Law se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza mientras se maldecía. ¡¿Cómo carajos era posible que se hubiese pasado toda la puta madrugada pensando, PENSANDO, cuando bien podía haber hecho algo con Luffy?! Oh, no, no, no, el pensar debería estar sobreestimado. No volvería a pensar cuando tuviera a Luffy cerca de nuevo. Era la primera vez en toda su jodida existencia en que se sentía el sujeto más imbécil del planeta por haberse puesto a pensar.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Luffy, acercándose a él-. ¿Te duele?

-…Sí -contestó Law entre dientes. La estupidez dolía tanto.

-¡Te traeré algo! -gritó Luffy al tiempo que salía de la cama de un salto, corría por el cuarto hacia la puerta y comenzaba a buscar algo en la otra habitación.

-Alguien va a pagar por esto -maldijo Law, aún tendido sobre la cama.

A los pocos segundos Luffy regresó a la habitación con pastillas, un vaso con agua y un animal colgado de su cabeza.

-¡Toma! La doctora Kureha me dijo que deberías tomar esto cuando despertaras, si es que llegabas a despertar -explicó Luffy-. Eso último no se lo entendí bien.

Law se sentó en la cama y cogió las pastillas y el vaso.

-¿Sabes que tienes algo en la cabeza?

-¿Eh? -dijo Luffy-. Ahhh, sí. Es Chopper.

Luffy se sentó a su lado sobre la cama y se desprendió el esponjoso animalito de la cabeza. Tenía los ojos grandes, la nariz azul y llevaba puesto un gorro con cuernos de peluche.

-Es un… ¿mapache?

-¡Sí! Es mi mascota -dijo Luffy, levantando a Chopper de las patas delanteras-. Era el mapache de la doctora Kureha, pero ahora yo lo cuido.

Law se encontraba en una pelea interna con él mismo. No podía decidirse si mirar a Luffy o mirar al mapache. Quería aprovechar el hecho de que AÚN estaba en la cama con Luffy, pero no podía ignorar la ternura de Chopper. Trafalgar Law tenía mucho que ocultar, y uno de esos secretos era que sentía debilidad por las cosas lindas.

El mapache pasó por encima de Luffy y se sentó sobre el regazo de Law para mirarlo con atención.

-Creo que quiere que te tomes las pastillas -dijo Luffy-. Es como un doctor. Siempre me trae lo que necesito.

-¿¡Dejas que un apache te diagnostique?!

-Bueno, estoy vivo, ¿no? Shishishi -se rio Luffy.

-…

Law notó cómo el mapache lo miraba con atención primero a él, y luego a su mano con las pastillas. Tal vez había sido producto de las palabras de Luffy, pero Law estaba seguro de que… parecía como si el mapache le estuviera indicando que se tomara los medicamentos. Law revisó las pastillas: antiinflamatorios, relajantes, vitaminas. Sí, todo estaba en orden. Era lo que suponía debería tomarse alguien con fractura facial.

-¿Dijiste "Doctora Kureha"?

-Sí. ¿La conoces? -dijo Luffy.

-No, pero sé quién es.

Fuera del hecho de que tenía en el regazo a un mapache quien al parecer le había indicado a Luffy qué pastillas darle, Law estaba sorprendido por la revelación de saber que la doctora Kureha había sido quien lo revisó por lo que asumía que luego de romperle la nariz en la escuela Luffy lo llevó con ella a que le tratara la fractura. Todo estaba bastante claro… A no ser por el hecho de que Law no se explicaba cómo carajos había hecho Luffy para llevarlo con ella.

Law iba a preguntarle un par de dudas al respecto de su transportación escuela/doctor/cama pero Chopper seguía mirándolo y Law pensó que lo miraría sin parpadear hasta que se tomara las pastillas así que lo complació. Mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua Law pensaba sobre Chopper y más aún: sobre la doctora Kureha. Se decía que ella era la mejor doctora del planeta, que poseía cientos de años de conocimientos médicos y que era jodidamente excéntrica. No atendía en hospitales ni tenía consultorio, sino que aparecía en casa de alguien que sufría de algún mal sin invitación ni permiso y lo curaba. Nunca invitada a su casa -que más bien parecía un castillo en las afueras de la ciudad-, pero siempre abría sus puertas si necesitabas su ayuda. Law había ido un par de veces al lugar pero nunca había llamado a su puerta. La admiraba en secreto. Después de todo, él también quería ser doctor.

-¿Dices que Chopper era de ella? -preguntó Law, acariciándole la esponjosa cola al mapache.

-Sí. La vieja tiene mal carácter a veces, pero es buena. Siempre me ha ayudado a mí y a mis amigos. Siempre iba a su casa porque… Bueno, antes siempre tenía alguna herida por curar o algún hueso roto, pero era divertido estar ahí y jugar con Chopper, así que un día le pedí que me lo diera.

-Ya veo.

-Pero se negó.

-¿Qué?

-Se negó mucho y una vez casi me mata a golpes porque traté de llevármelo a escondidas. Shishishi. Dio miedo, pero también fue divertido.

-¿Y cómo es que lo tienes?

-Porque Chopper se escapó. Él vino a mí.

-Tienes muchos amigos interesantes, Sombrero de Paja -dijo Law, sonriéndole. _"Amigos interesantes y poderosos" _agregó en silencio.

-¡Lo sé! -dijo Luffy, riéndose-. Como parece que ya estás mejor yo me iré a la ducha. Chopper se quedará contigo. Después me voy… a la escuela… a… hablar con el viejo Aokiji… ¡Pero tú puedes quedarte aquí a descansar!

-¿Irás a la escuela?

-Sí, tengo que ir… a hablar… bueno… de… cosas… -dijo Luffy entrecortadamente.

-¿Con el director?

-Ajá…

-¿Por esto? -preguntó Law, señalándose la nariz rota.

-Ajá…

-Que se joda -dijo Law, tirándose hacia atrás y recostándose sobre la cama-. No tienes porqué decirle nada.

-Es que sí tengo…

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Law al tiempo que Chopper se acurrucaba sobre su pecho, se hacía bolita y se dormía-. A mí no me importa y no creo que le importe a él.

-Sí importa. Además, yo lo siento.

-Tú estás perdonado -dijo Law-. Estás perdonado si a cambio puedo venir cuando yo quiera -corrigió.

-¿Quieres venir?

-Sí. Me gusta Chopper.

-Ah, claro, no hay problema. Pero igual debo ir a hablar con el viejo.

Law notó que Luffy estaba visiblemente nervioso al hablar del asunto. Algo estaba mal. De hecho, la verdad era que nadie podía estar bien con Luffy, pero había algo ALGO demasiado sospechoso ahí.

-¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?

-No quiero que me expulse.

-No va a expulsarte por algo como esto -lo consoló Law, y se sorprendió al hacerlo. Ahí estaba él: Trafalgar Law, con la cara partida diciéndole al culpable que no se preocupe, que aquello no era nada, tirado sobre su cama con un mapache encima.

-Es que ya he tenido problemas antes.

A pesar de que se había prometido no volver a pensar cuando tuviera a Luffy cerca, algo en la mente de Law comenzó a moverse. Recordaba que los rumores decían que Luffy había sido expulsado de su anterior escuela por problemas de peleas y pandillas. También recordaba que el mismo director Aokiji, la encarnación física de la pereza suprema, había ido al salón a advertirle que aquella era su última oportunidad. Y además… Luffy conocía a la doctora Kureha: él mismo había dicho que ella lo había curado muchas veces. Quizá… quizá los rumores sobre Luffy no eran sólo rumores.

-Está bien. Vamos a la escuela, entonces.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú también? Pero estás herido.

Law había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Se puso de pie (y Chopper pasó a acurrucarse sobre su hombro) y buscó con la mirada el baño. Se acercó al espejo y se horrorizó al verse. Era Trafalgar Law y tenía una imagen que mantener. No iría a la escuela con una férula de aluminio cubriéndole la mitad del rostro. Admitía que era de las caras y se veía bastante bien para lo tosca que era la mayoría de los protectores nasales, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que tenía la nariz rota.

-Quédate con Chopper. Yo iré… a hablar… con… el director.

-No. Yo… también iré…

Visiblemente ninguno de los dos quería ir a la escuela esa mañana, por más que ambos se estuviesen obligando a lo contrario. El día no parecía estar comenzando bien.

Ambos se ducharon (por separado, para depresión de Law) y Luffy le prestó algo de ropa para ponerse en vez de su _hoodie_ -que había mandado a lavar-. Luego se sentaron a desayunar algo que DEFINITIVAMENTE no había preparado Luffy. Law se quedó más que sorprendido al ver los otros ambientes del departamento de Luffy: sólo su habitación estaba desordenada. Todo el resto del lugar estaba impecable. Más que impecable, todo relucía. Luffy tenía un departamento de lujo. Law reconoció muebles de diseñadores renombrados, los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes tenían todos dedicatorias a Luffy (pero Law no reconocía la firma del pintor), los cubiertos eran de plata y los vasos de cristal.

-¿Vives solo?

-Síp -contestó Luffy mientras devoraba su desayuno-. Bueno, no realmente. Chopper también vive aquí pero cuando hace demasiado calor lo llevo con la doctora. Al parecer prefiere climas fríos. Vivo solo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tengo amigos que me visitan seguido.

-¿Como Roronoa?

-Ajá, como Zoro. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Curiosidad -respondió Law mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja.

Mientras ambos desayunaban Law no podía dejar de pensar en cómo era posible todo eso. No creía que Luffy fuera capaz de cocinar, y sin embargo ahí estaba la mesa, preparada con un abundante y sobre todo delicioso desayuno. ¿Acaso Luffy había pagado por el servicio de desayuno a domicilio? ¿O tenía a alguien que le cocinara? Pero vivía solo. Y esa casa… Law no se imaginaba a Luffy haciendo las labores de limpieza. Era más: la casa en sí ya era un misterio. ¿Cuánto costaría al mes mantener ese departamento? Y los muebles. Tanto lujo sobrepasaba lo sospechoso.

Una melodía comenzó a sonar. Luffy sacó su brillante celular de piedras preciosas y serpientes y apagó una alarma. Law reconoció el timbre: ésa la alarma de las 7:00am, hora en la que debería salir de casa. Sólo ahí Law recordó que para empezar se había despertado por la madrugada para apagar una alarma. Buscó en su maleta. Tenía el celular apagado, claro: lo había apagado para evitar que Killer lo llamara.

-Bueno, hora de… ir a la… escuela.

-¿Y las demás alarmas? -preguntó Law a la vez que Luffy se despedía de Chopper haciéndole caricias en la cola.

-Las apagué para no despertarte.

Law sonrió para él mismo. Luffy podía ser tan imbécil como le fuera posible, pero era tremendamente considerado con los demás. Pensamiento que era bastante contradictorio para Law, considerando que en primer lugar estaba ahí porque Luffy le había partido la cara.

Se despidieron de Chopper y salieron de casa. Luffy vivía en un edificio tipo condominio de lujo y Law memorizó todo a su paso: número de departamento, calle del edificio, residencial, rutas alternas para llegar, TODO.

Cuando ya estaban cerca a la escuela Law notó que Luffy había comenzado a caminar cada vez más lento.

-Sombrero de Paja -comentó Law, caminando a su lado-, si pudieras ir un poco más lento estarías yendo de reversa.

Era obvio que Luffy estaba sobrenaturalmente nervioso. Law comprendía que era resultado de sus antecedentes. Quizá hasta podría tener matrícula condicionada y cualquier falta al reglamento sería razón suficiente para una expulsión. Cosa que Law no iba a permitir.

Law aprovechó el momento de incertidumbre y cogió a Luffy de la mano entrelazando sus tatuados dedos con los de él. Era la primera vez que Law andaba cogido de la mano con alguien, de hecho era la primera vez que Trafalgar Law buscaba contacto físico con otro ser humano porque QUERÍA TOCARLO y no porque quisiera asesinar. La sensación le gustó más de lo que se imaginaba pero admitía que aquello lo hacía verse realmente tan fuera de sí mismo, pero ¡qué puta mierda importaba! Ya estaba yendo a la escuela con la cara rota, mientras tuviera a Luffy no le importaba nada más.

-Llegaremos tarde -dijo Law, sonriéndole.

* * *

**NOTAS**

El track anterior fue una canción de Slipknot.

Por cada capítulo (track) habrá dedicada una canción que será el detonante de la trama del episodio. Como ya expliqué cada track tiene como (ociosa) finalidad burlarme de algún estereotipo narrativo en historias amorosas, en el track anterior (Vendetta) era más que nada una burla a dos clásicos. El primero es el factor narrativo en el que _"por esas cosas de la trama aquello que sólo sucede una vez cada 20 millones de años ocurre tan casual y natural que a nadie le parece extraño. O el hecho de que nunca vas al lugar "X" y resulta que ése día vas y encuentras a las personas "Z" hablando de un complot de asesinato de tu amigo y/o amante, o el clásico de escuchar "por casualidad" la confesión de amor, muerte, revelación de asesinato, etc, mientras caminabas a comprar un caramelo". _Y la otra burla es a las historias _"en donde A ama a B, B ama a C, C a D, D a F pero F está enamorado de A y vamos a tener que soplarnos una historia de 20 años de duración para que todos los cruces amorosos se develen y confiesen"_ por ello que el polígono amoroso de mi fic ya ha sido expuesto.

En la siguiente actualización vendrá la explicación de la escena cliché de éste track.

Offtopic, me pareció gracioso que el track 3 haya tenido exactamente 6,666 palabras.

* * *

**CRÉDITOS  
**Créditos y agradecimientos a mi beta reader: Scyllua.

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS  
**Gracias por los reviews, bien saben que amo leerlos. Gracias Katty.Z, GrizGreen, vetagiXD y Hielaine.


	5. Track: Una Rosa es Una Rosa

**Playlist**

* * *

**Track 5: Una Rosa es una Rosa**

* * *

_Quise cortar la flor más tierna del rosal  
__Pensando que de amor no me podría pinchar  
__Y mientras me pinchaba me enseñó una cosa  
__Que una rosa es una rosa...  
__Y cuando abrí la mano y la dejé caer  
__Rompieron a sangrar las llagas en mi piel_

* * *

Dolor. Nunca antes esa simple palabra había significado tantas cosas para Trafalgar Law, no de primera mano al menos. Su cóctel infernal de punzante y tortuoso dolor -combinado con la inconsciencia momentánea inducida por una sobredosis de calmantes y antiinflamatorios- había terminado por provocarle una resaca de dolor alternada con minutos en los que la lucidez lo abandonaba: a veces dormía, y otras veces olvidaba siquiera que estaba vivo.

Una vez más sintió una punzada en el tabique y un ligero tic le corrió por los músculos del tensado cuello. Ni siquiera intentó abrir los ojos: tenía el rostro enterrado entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la carpeta. Trató de acomodarse sin modificar mucho su postura mientras pensaba en cuántos minutos había quedado inconsciente a causa del dopaje.

Dopaje… De haber dicho la palabra en voz alta, la habría pronunciado escupiendo sangre. Bajo circunstancias normales, empero, no lo habría hecho nunca: era Trafalgar Law y no podía cometer un error en las dosis y provocarse un dopaje de medicinas. A menos que lo hiciese a propósito, por supuesto. Pero… ¿En qué carajos había estado pensando? Law casi no podía reconocerse a sí mismo en sus acciones (aunque eso se debía en parte a las drogas): autosuministrarse una sobredosis era algo que no podía creer posible. Aunque, claro, la posibilidad de alcanzar un nivel estándar de aceptable normalidad estaba importándole cada vez menos. Era jueves y su vida había girado en demasiadas direcciones al mismo tiempo en apenas cuatro días.

Law sentía tan lejano el pasado lunes, tan distante y casi perdido en la vasta nebulosa borrosa que era su existencia (o quizás era que las drogas lo habían hecho perder el sentido del tiempo y la realidad). Había conocido a Luffy, lo había odiado, lo había amado, había comenzado un noviazgo con Killer el mismo día que trató de almorzarse a Luffy para terminar con la nariz rota en su cama. ¡Todo en la misma puta semana!

Y finalmente el jueves lo encontraba ahí: despertando y durmiendo entre la inconsciencia y el dolor de una fractura nasal, en una mezcla de frustración y drogas.

El único consuelo posible que le quedaba, irónicamente, era saber que por fin _era_ jueves y que si había sobrevivido casi toda la semana hábil, bien podría con cualquier cosa que se le viniera encima en lo que restaba para llegar al siguiente lunes. Así que pretendió no importarle el sobresaturado e incontenible dolor que sentía, volvió a acomodarse sobre sus cruzados brazos sobre la carpeta y trató de dormir mientras recordaba que, para su gran sorpresa, desde que había arribado con Luffy a la escuela por la mañana, ésta se había tornado bastante tranquila a comparación de los tres días anteriores.

Law trató de dormir mientras rememoraba cómo había llegado a la escuela con Luffy. Todo daba inicio en el punto en que Luffy, contra todo pronóstico, había estado bastante preocupado y nervioso, de modo que Law había aprovechado el momento de incertidumbre y lo había cogido de la mano, entrelazando sus tatuados dedos con los de él…

-Llegaremos tarde -dijo Law, sonriéndole.

A pesar de la sorpresa/confusión de Luffy por el repentino acto de Law, el primero decidió devolverle la sonrisa y ambos aceleraron el paso en las últimas cuadras antes de llegar a la escuela. Para entonces ya tenían sobre ellos las miradas confundidas de los demás estudiantes, y Law no estaba seguro si el espanto era por la jodida fractura que tenía en el rostro, porque estaba caminando semiabrazado con Luffy, o por ambas cosas.

Al llegar a la puerta de la escuela notaron un carro policía estacionado a un lado.

-Eh, Humitos ya está aquí -dijo Luffy, reconociendo la placa del auto.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Law.

-Smoker, el capitán de policía -explicó Luffy.

-¿El que siempre está fumando puros? -dijo Law-. Lo conozco, pero pensé que sólo estaba metido en asuntos mayores. ¿Qué hace en la escuela?

-Está aquí por mí -dijo Luffy-. Se supone que tiene que vigilarme.

Law trató de aparentar que aquello no le impresionó. Luffy lo había dicho tan resuelto de huesos que parecía que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con policías. Pero Smoker no era cualquier policía: era EL policía. Law lo conocía por incidentes anteriores con su ex jefe y sabía que se dedicaba sólo a perseguir peces gordos. Si él era el encargado de vigilar a Luffy, entonces había muchas cosas que Law no sabía de él.

Cuando Law y Luffy llegaron al salón fueron recibidos por Killer con una carcajada tan escandalosa de su parte, que Law deseó tirarlo por una ventana, ir al patio, recogerlo y volverlo a tirar.

-¿Pero qué carajos te pasó? -preguntó Killer al fin, mirándolo de cerca. Law se sentó en su carpeta.

-¡Lo siento tanto, Killer! -dijo Luffy, abrazándose a su larga melena rubia-. ¡No quise hacerlo!

-¿Eh? -preguntó Killer-. ¿Tú se lo hiciste?

-Sí… Le rompí la nariz… ayer.

-¿El Sombero de Paja te partió la cara? -preguntó Kid, cagado de risa y apoyado en la pared porque las carcajadas no lo dejaban estar de pie por sí solo.

-Killer, ¿por qué carajos está él aquí? -preguntó Law.

-No sé -contestó Killer, encogiéndose de hombros-. Desde que despertó no ha querido separarse de mí.

-¿Desde que despertó? -preguntó Luffy, aún colgado de la melena de Killer-. ¿Acaso durmieron juntos?

Un silencio casi físico se apoderó del salón. Luffy no se había dado cuenta de lo que había provocado.

-Eh, Law, amor, puedo explicarlo -dijo Killer.

-¿A… mor? –tartamudeó un súbitamente serio Kid, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-No quiero escucharlo.

-Pero es que en serio puedo explicarlo -insistió Killer.

Law se puso de pie en un rápido movimiento, se acercó a Killer, lo cogió del cuello del uniforme y lo arrastró hacia él.

-No entiendes, Killer -le susurró Law-. No me interesa si durmieron juntos. Lo que no quiero es escuchar lo que hicieron. No quiero tener la imagen mental.

-Debí imaginarlo -contestó Killer.

-Pero… ¿Está mal eso? -preguntó Luffy-. Porque si está mal, Killer se va a enojar conmigo también.

-¿Cómo así? -preguntaron Law, Kid y Killer.

-Ayer dormí con Traffy.

Era necesario y urgente que alguien le dijera a Luffy que no abusara del poder de sus palabras.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que…?! -gritó Kid.

-¿Perdón? -dijo Killer-. Gracias por tu aporte, Kid, pero creo que soy yo el que debe hacerle las preguntas a aquí. O sea, él y yo, tú sabes, nosotros... –Killer se detuvo mientras "miraba" expectante a Law.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Law.

-¿No vas a decir algo así como _"puedo explicarlo"?_ -sugirió Killer-. Soy un novio comprensivo y confío en que podemos arreglar las cosas hablando antes de que alguno de nosotros termine asesinado por un repentino ataque de celos, lo que me preocuparía bastante ya que lo más probable es que el asesinado resulte siendo yo. Pero ya que estamos en esta onda de comunicarnos sería bueno que empezaras por soltarme, cariño, que me está costando respirar.

Law soltó a Killer y como muestra de… ¿aprecio momentáneo?... inmediatamente después le acomodó el cuello de la camisa del uniforme.

-¿No me haces el nudo de la corbata también?

-No traes corbata -dijo Law-. NUNCA traes corbata.

-¿Pero si trajera?

-¡Suficiente! -gritó Kid-. Basta de su puta cursilería -agregó mientras se acercaba a ambos. Acto seguido, empujó a Law a un lado, fue hasta Killer, lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y se la estrujó, y por último cogió a Luffy en brazos y lo despegó del cabello de Killer.

Law y Killer se quedaron fríos, mirándolo y sin saber qué carajos había sucedido exactamente.

-Pasé la noche en casa del Sombrero de Paja -le explicó Law a Killer, ignorando totalmente a Kid-. Por eso tengo la nariz rota. La inconsciencia no me dejó hacer mucho.

-Kid pasó la noche conmigo porque estaba demasiado inconsciente como para negarse -explicó Killer, ignorando también a Kid mientras que se reacomodaba el casi deshecho cuello de la camisa-. No traté de hacerle nada porque tú ya lo habías hecho perder demasiada sangre.

-Bien -dijo Law.

-Bien -dijo Killer.

-¿No es genial que se lleven así de bien? -comentó Luffy desde los brazos de Kid.

-En verdad están… actuando como… ¿novios? ¿Verdad que sí? -preguntó Kid.

-Pues sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Quería… confirmarlo por mí mismo -declaró Kid quedamente.

-Por cierto, Kid, ¿por qué estás abrazando al Sombrero de Paja? -preguntó Killer.

-Calla, traidor -dijo Kid, abrazando más fuerte a Luffy-. El Sombrero de Paja es mi nuevo mejor amigo. Le ha roto la cara a Trafalgar. Suficiente razón para quererlo.

-Esto… se complica -se quejó Law.

-Sí -confirmó Killer-. Ok, yo salvo al Sombrero de Paja y tú te deshaces de Kid.

-¡Momento! ¡¿Por qué tú salvas al Sombrero de Paja?!

-Porque estás en falta. Ayer dormiste con otro hombre. Por eso hoy decido yo.

-Tú también dormiste con otro hombre.

-Yo no tengo la cara rota.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

-Ajá, exactamente. Ocurre que no sé cómo hiciste para rompértela. Y hay muchas maneras de romperse los huesos al tratar de…

-¡Cierra la boca! Me rompió la nariz antes de… -Law se detuvo-. ¡¿Por qué carajos te estoy dando explicaciones?!

Antes de que Killer y Law se pusieran de acuerdo sobre la opresiva tarea de salvar a Luffy, se escuchó por el altoparlante al director Aokiji llamando a este último a su oficina.

Antes de que Kid pudiera preguntarle porqué podrían llamarlo, Luffy ya se había esfumado de sus brazos y estaba camino hacia la puerta.

-En fin, te encargas de desalojar a Eustass… ¡que éste no es su jodido salón! -le dijo Law a Killer-. Yo tengo que ir con él a ver al director.

De camino a la oficina del director Luffy no dijo nada. Parecía estar concentrado en sus propios pensamientos y Law no lo interrumpió. Esperaron un poco antes que la secretaria les dijese que podían pasar a la oficina y, efectivamente, allí estaban el director Aokiji y el capitán de policía Smoker.

-Hola, chicos -saludó el director-. Siéntense.

-No sabía que eras tú, Trafalgar, el estudiante herido -comentó Smoker sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Lesionado -corrigió Law-. Esto no puede considerarse una herida.

-¿Se conocen? -preguntó Luffy.

-Sí, nos conocemos -respondió Smoker-. De otros asuntos.

-No hace falta presentaciones -interrumpió Law-. Tenemos clases, así que seamos breves. Ayer tuvimos un accidente.

-¿Ajá...? -dijo Aokiji, a la espera del resto de la historia.

-Eso es todo -respondió Law.

-¿Qué? -soltaron Luffy y Smoker al unísono.

-Pensé que Luffy te había roto la nariz -comentó el director.

-Producto del accidente -respondió Law.

-¿Qué clase de accidente? -preguntó Smoker.

-De los que hacen que la gente termine lesionada -contestó Law.

-Lesiones como de… narices rotas, ¿verdad? -sugirió Aokiji.

-Ajá -afirmó Law-. Me alegra saber que todo está claro.

-Trafalgar, ¿verdad? -comenzó a decir Aokiji-. ¿Estás bien con lo sucedido?

-Sí.

-¿Estás bien con que te rompan la cara? -preguntó Smoker.

-Los accidentes ocurren.

-Sí, y en especial cuando son accidentales, ¿verdad? -sugirió Aokiji.

-Sobre todo ésos.

-¿Y tú, Luffy? -preguntó Aokiji.

-Yo lo siento. No fue mi intención.

-Yo estoy bien y él lo siente -explicó Law, como si aquello fuera difícil de entender-. No queremos perder más clases.

-De acuerdo -dijo Aokiji-. Regresen a clase y traten de no tener más accidentes, especialmente de esos accidentales.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo? -preguntó Luffy.

-Sí. El accidentado dice que está bien. Si todo fue accidental no veo porqué deben estar aquí perdiendo clases.

-Gracias, creo -dijo Luffy, bastante confundido.

Tan pronto como Law y Luffy salieron de la oficina, escucharon a Smoker gritar detrás de ellos.

-¡¿Por qué los has dejado ir así sin más?!

-Hey, Smoker, aún no termino de cerrar la puerta. No tenías que gritar.

Smoker esperó que Aokiji terminara, ahora sí, de cerrar la puerta.

-¡¿Por qué los has dejado ir así sin más?! –volvió a gritar Smoker.

-Porque estábamos perdiendo el tiempo.

-Era obvio que mentía -dijo Smoker-. Qué estupidez ésa del accidente, ¡y tú deja de seguirles el juego! Se traen algo entre manos.

-Estás paranoico, Smoker –observó Aokiji.

-Ese Trafalgar es tan duro como Luffy. No creo que simplemente le haya roto la nariz así porque sí. Lo conozco del caso con Joker. La única razón por la cual nunca lo he podido incriminar en nada es porque está limpio.

-¿Y éso no significa que está bien?

-¡No! Que esté limpio significa que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para actuar sin ensuciarse.

-Smoker, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste vacaciones?

-Nunca he tenido.

-Todo tiene sentido ahora.

-¡Déjate de pendejadas, Aokiji! Sabes perfectamente que algo está mal aquí.

-Mmm… A mí no me parece -comenzó a decir Aokiji-. Mira, Luffy apenas tiene cinco días aquí y lo primero que hace es romperle la nariz a uno de los estudiantes más destacados que, según tú, es también un bastardo astuto con prospecto a perfil de _serial killer_. Supe por la doctora Kureha que Luffy lo llevó para que lo curara y que, de acuerdo al diagnóstico oficial, la fractura que presentaba había sido tan brutal que el dolor lo iba a incapacitar unos días.

-¿Unos días?

-Ajá -confirmó Aokiji-. Y hoy se presenta bastante saludable, hasta sonriente, admite que todo fue un accidente y se va con Luffy alegremente a sus clases.

-Es imposible que la doctora Kureha dé un diagnóstico equivocado -razonó Smoker-. Ese Trafalgar debe estar fingiendo no sentir nada.

-Es imposible que dos balas perdidas se vayan FELICES a una CLASE -razonó Aokiji-. Esos dos deben estar fingiendo tanta dedicación estudiantil.

-Es obvio que estaba fingiendo. Al parecer lo hizo por Luffy. Esto sólo significa una cosa -continuó Smoker.

-Así es -confirmó Aokiji-. Debe ser masoquista.

-¡¿Qué…?! ¡NO! ¿De qué mierda hablas?

-Puede ser.

-¡Claro que no, imbécil! Ambos son peligrosos por separado, y juntos deben estar planeando algo.

-¿Y qué tal si Luffy sólo quiere ser su amigo y Trafalgar simplemente es masoquista?

-¡Para de una vez con esa mierda, Aokiji! ¡¿Y así eras policía?! Me preocupa que ahora dirijas una escuela. ¡¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas matado tú solo?!

-Estoy agotando todas las posibilidades, Smoker. No te encasilles tanto. Abre tu mente. Tienes mentalidad de policía.

-¡SOY POLICÍA!

-A eso me refiero. No eres capaz de pensar en nada que no sean problemas, conflictos, corrupción y todas esas cosas que te entretienen -se quejó Aokiji.

-¿Y en qué mierda quieres que piense? -se resignó Smoker-. ¿Que simplemente son amigos? ¿Que todo fue un puto accidente accidental? ¿Que le gusta y por eso le importa un carajo que le partan la cara?

-Hey, éso no lo había pensado.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡UNA MIERDA! -explotó Smoker-. Deja de ser tan… ¡tan tú!

-Cálmate, Smoker -dijo Aokiji-. Nadie va a venir a prenderle fuego a mi escuela porque Luffy haga uno o dos amigos nuevos aquí. Estás exagerando. A lo mejor y es como dices y sólo se gustan.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA, ¿ENTIENDES? UNA MIERDA!

De regreso en el salón Killer y Kid rompieron a reír a carcajadas al ver de nuevo a Law. Éste le lanzó una mirada asesina a Killer; el bastardo de Kid aún no había sido desalojado del lugar, pero Law no quería ponerse creativo ideando maneras de sacarlo del salón sin abrir antes la puerta. No frente a Luffy, en todo caso. Ignorando las risas de Kid y Killer con todo el poder de su casi fundido hígado, Law caminó hasta su sitio, se metió una mano en el bolsillo y tras revisar con cuidado las pastillas que sostenía, se tragó dos de ellas de una sola pasada. Luego se sentó, cruzó ambos brazos sobre la carpeta y recostó la cabeza entre ellos para tratar de dormir o, en su defecto, pretender muerte clínica.

-¿Traffy? ¿Traffy? ¿Estás bien? ¿Traffy?

Law despertó. No sabía si había estado dormido o tan sólo inconsciente, pero escuchar a Luffy llamándolo tenía el poder suficiente como para obligarlo a resucitar de su resaca de narcóticos.

-¿Te sientes bien? -volvió a preguntar Luffy.

Law había levantado la cabeza lentamente para ver que Luffy, dos de ellos de hecho, estaban sentados en el suelo, asomando los ojos por encima de su carpeta con los dedos apoyados en el borde de la madera.

-Sí -contestó Law, con dolor de cabeza y obvios síntomas de mareo al notar los dos Luffys que le hablaban-. Mejor que bien.

-Ya es hora de comer -le informó Luffy.

-¿Si? -preguntó Law, moviendo la cabeza: no estaba seguro a cuál de los dos Luffy contestar.

-Si sigues cansado puedo llevarte a la enfermería para que duermas - ofreció uno de los Luffy-. Seguro que allá estás más cómodo.

-Estoy bien aquí.

-¡Está bien, dice!

-¡_Bien _hecho mierda!

Law giró la cabeza para ver que Killer y Kid seguían descojonados de risa, casi sin poder respirar y al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué sigue él aquí? -preguntó Law, que en cambio estaba al borde de una aneurisma cerebral. No le molestaba en absoluto tener dos Luffy enfrente, pero ver dos Kid era más de lo que su presión arterial podía soportar.

-No lo sé. Simplemente no quiso irse y nadie intentó botarlo -explicó Luffy-. Aunque los profesores sí trataron de callarlo. Se ha estado riendo por las últimas cuatro horas.

-Iré a la enfermería -sentenció Law. Necesitaba alejarse de ambos Kids lo más pronto posible.

-¡Yo te acompaño!

-Estoy bien-dijo Law mientras le sonreía a ambos Luffy-. No te preocupes.

Law se puso de pie lentamente para no perder el equilibrio. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y débil a la vez, pero no iba a mostrarlo, no frente a Kid y mucho menos frente a _dos_ de ellos. La puerta se abrió y asomó la cabeza Zoro, quien traía el almuerzo a Luffy. Pero antes de poder hacer alguna pregunta sobre el aspecto decadente de Law, fue recibido por las escandalosas risas de Kid y Killer. Justo cuando parecía que estaban calmándose luego de cuatro horas de continua satisfacción humorística, estallaron en carcajadas de nuevo al ver la expresión de Zoro, como si acaso a través del peliverde hubiesen revivido la imagen de ver a Law por primera vez. Incluso Zoro no pudo evitar reírse, y así los tres (seis de acuerdo a la visión de Law) se unieron en una sola carcajada constante y estridente.

Fue entonces que Zoro notó algo en Law que le cortó la risa.

-Éso es de Luffy.

Kid y Killer también se callaron (para gratitud secreta de Law) al escuchar la seriedad en las palabras de Zoro. Law no entendió en un principio a qué se refería Zoro, hasta que siguió con la vista la dirección de la mirada asesina de este último sobre él y todo tuvo sentido.

-Oh, ¿ésto? -preguntó Law, tratando de sonar despreocupado mientras se miraba a sí mismo-. No tenía qué ponerme, así que el Sombrero de Paja me dio su ropa.

Zoro no contestó; no había necesidad. Se concentró en tratar de asesinar al sujeto de los tatuajes con los ojos, pero a pesar de ello a Law no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera había intentado mantenerle la mirada (aunque ello se debía en parte a que Law no sabía a cuál de los Zoros mirar).

-Roronoa -se apresuró a decir Killer antes que el intento de asesinato pasara de miradas a algo un poco más tangible-. Aunque no lo creas, hay una explicación para éso. No es que sea muy lógica -agregó-, pero explica las cosas… -Y a continuación corrigió:- Un poco.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? -le preguntó Zoro. Hasta donde tenía entendido, Killer y Law eran novios.

-Éso también puedo explicarlo -respondió Killer-. Es una larga historia y tiene una parte que nos involucra a todos en la cama POR SEPARADO que, la verdad, prefiero sea contada por el Sombrero de Paja.

-¿Eh? -preguntó Luffy-. ¿En la cama? Aaaaah, sí. La cama. Claro. Ayer pasaron muchas cosas, Zoro -comenzó a decir Luffy con una inocencia digna de un cuento de pollitos rosas y naranjas explosivas-. Ayer Traffy durmió conmigo y Kid con Killer. Raro, ¿no?

Zoro pasó de un estado de furia contenida a uno catatónico, producto de la recepción de información. Law lo notó y no quería perder tiempo escuchando cómo le traducían la explicación de Luffy cuando bien podía irse de ahí con el susodicho. Se había jurado no mostrarse débil frente a los demás, mucho menos frente al bastardo de Kid, pero la situación era extrema, y por otra parte Law había decidido mandar todo al carajo siempre y cuando conservase a Luffy a su lado.

Law trató de caminar hacia la puerta, pero dio un paso en falso y se tambaleó durante un segundo. Sin embargo, _sabía_ que Luffy estaba preocupado por él, lo que quería decir que estaría pendiente de cualquier movimiento suyo. Y acertó. Luffy prácticamente saltó hacia él y lo abrazó, creyendo que se caería.

-¡Te dije que yo te acompañaba! -gritó Luffy.

-Estoy bien -contestó Law, sonriéndole-. Sólo que verles las caras me enferma.

-¡No me importa lo que digas!

Luffy se había puesto muy serio y no se iba a dejar convencer por Law: él mismo lo llevaría a la enfermería. Law pretendió molestarse con su insistencia, aceptando finalmente de (muy bien fingida) mala gana.

-Nos vamos a la enfermería -anunció Luffy-. Al rato los veo.

-Me llevo esto -dijo Law al pasar junto a Zoro, quitándole de las manos la caja de almuerzo de Luffy.

Killer miró en silencio cómo ambos caminaban pasillo abajo, cómodamente abrazados. No podía creerlo. Había notado las náuseas que vivir le provocaban a Law en esos momentos, y también se había percatado del estado de dopaje por las pastillas, y aun así este último era capaz de manipular la situación para terminar yéndose victorioso y con el premio en brazos. De hecho, ni siquiera había ido por el premio: el mismo Sombrero de Paja se había lanzado a sus brazos. Killer se recordó a sí mismo no subestimar a Law, mucho menos si Luffy figuraba en la ecuación, pero para _stress _suyo, sus planes futuros los involucraban inevitablemente, y mucho. Sabía que si no se iba con cuidado sería él quien resultaría asesinado.

-Y, bueno, Roronoa -comenzó a decir Killer, a sabiendas que su prioridad en ese momento era mantener la cabeza pegada al cuello-. Antes que intentes asesinarme déjame explicarte lo que el Sombrero de Paja dijo.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, Law pretendía no mostrarse demasiado cómodo al tener a Luffy para él solo. Luffy lo había obligado a acostarse en la camilla para que descansara en lo que él devoraba su almuerzo. El momento de feliz comodidad fue más bien efímero, sin embargo, ya que Law ni siquiera llegó a ver a Luffy comer: tan pronto apoyó la cabeza en la almohada se quedó profundamente dormido.

-Mmmm, pues no. Yo creo que mejor con las motas.

-¿Seguro?

-A ver, estíralas de nuevo.

Law comenzó a despertarse de su _pequeña_ siesta gracias a las voces de fondo, que le eran familiares. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con las miradas expectantes de Sachi y Penguin, ambos sentados en sillas frente a la camilla y, al parecer, anteriormente ocupados tejiendo bufandas que, por descarte, tenían que ser para él.

-¡Ooooh! ¡Por fin despiertas!

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí -contestó Law. Aún sentía residuos del dopaje en su organismo y tenía dolor de cabeza, pero definitivamente se sentía mejor-. ¿Dónde está el Sombrero de Paja?

-Pues probablemente en su casa -dijo Sachi, encogiéndose de hombros-. Son casi las 7pm.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -soltó Law.

Sachi y Penguin cayeron hacia atrás por el grito. No habían esperado esa reacción de parte de Law… De hecho, no habían esperado ninguna reacción. Law, para lo cómodo que había estado, salió de la camilla y se puso de pie tan rápido que incluso pareció teletransportarse. Ni siquiera hizo falta tender la cama: todo ya estaba ordenado y él mismo ya tenía su gorro puesto para cuando Sachi y Penguin procesaron lo ocurrido.

-¿De qué me he perdido? -preguntó Law, mirando a ambos desde lo más profundo de sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

Y así fue como Sachi y Penguin, a la velocidad que sus enredadas lenguas les permitían, pasaron a contarle al paranoico Law que al mediodía habían ido a su salón para almorzar juntos (incluso con un almuerzo extra para Killer), y ahí se habían encontrado con Killer y Kid quienes, a su vez, le habían contado a Zoro qué había sido de Law y su nariz rota, y como consecuencia de todos los anteriormente mencionados hechos, ellos también se habían enterado y habían corrido luego a la enfermería, concluyendo después de una rápida observación que Law estaba ¿relativamente bien?, y que sólo necesitaba dormir, por lo que habían despachado a Luffy para que fuera de regreso a sus clases, quedándose por lo tanto ellos en su lugar a vigilar que nadie lo despertara.

Pero la explicación no pareció tranquilizar a Law en absoluto. En parte porque sólo daba cuenta de qué había estado haciendo _él_ durante las anteriores siete horas, unas ajetreadas crónicas que se podían resumir en una palabra: NADA. Mientras que, por otra parte, Luffy, Kid, Zoro y Killer habían estado haciendo algo. ALGO sin ÉL.

Law buscó su celular con la mirada, dio con él, buscó un número y llamó.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea –dijo Law ni bien la otra persona contestó-. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué pasó?

-Yo también estoy bien, amor -dijo Killer al otro lado de la línea-. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Sabías que las grandes atenciones que muestras hacia mí son la razón por la que estoy contigo?

-¿Sabías que quiero estar contigo ahora para arrancarte los ojos con los dedos?

-Un día de estos tienes que contarme cómo la haces para ser así de romántico -continuó Killer, con un tono dulzón en la voz-. Y antes de que trates de ponerte más encantador conmigo, supongo que está en su casa. Y con respecto a la segunda pregunta, pues pasó que te rompió la cara, no sé si te acordarás. Luego te llevó a la enfermería y te quedaste dormido hasta ahora, asumo, porque de haber despertado antes me habrías llamado hace horas.

-¿Qué pasó después de que él regresara al salón?

-No recuerdo. Estaba distraído y Kid y yo seguíamos riéndonos. Mmm… Pues, diría que nada. Hubo clases, sí. ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que el profesor Momonga dejó de tarea?

-Algo no está bien.

-Sí, yo también lo pensé. ¿Cómo nos va a dejar tanta tarea para el fin de semana si apenas es jueves? Me jode que los profesores crean que no tenemos vida social.

-¡Killer, bastardo! Me refiero a tu historia.

-Pues ya te dije: no pasó nada -contestó Killer-. Ah, bueno, sí pasó algo: cuando terminamos las clases fuimos a la enfermería a verte. ¿Cómo carajos haces para mantener tu cara de "odio al mundo" incluso cuando duermes? En fin, estuvimos un rato riéndonos de tu estado vegetal. Hasta inconsciente das risa, amor. Luego hablamos de algo sin mucha importancia y como tus lindos niños dijeron que se quedarían contigo, nosotros nos largamos.

-¿"Nosotros"?

-Kid y yo nos fuimos juntos. -Killer hizo una pausa dramática-. A ensayar para el siguiente concierto, por supuesto. Sólo cosas de la banda, mi amor. No te pongas celoso, que le hará mal a tu ya desmejorada cara.

-¡Me refiero al Sombrero de Pajal!

-No tienes que aparentar no sentir nada por mí pero, bueno, te seguiré la corriente sólo porque estás herido y estamos haciendo como que yo no te importo sólo para satisfacerte.

-¡¿Cuánto más tienes que hablar con él?! ¡Puta madre, Killer, cuelga ese malparido celular, que estamos en pleno ensayo!

Law pudo escuchar claramente los gritos histéricos de Kid muy por encima de la voz de Killer al otro lado de la línea.

-No me jodas… ¿Estás con él ahora? ¡¿Ha escuchado todo?! -gritó Law casi en el mismo tono que Kid.

-Mierda, estoy rodeado -se quejó Killer-. No te pongas celoso, amor, que no he dejado que nadie más escuche tus románticas palabras. Él sólo ha escuchado lo que yo he dicho.

-Eso explica tu jodida voz dulzona y cursi.

-Sí, Kid se ha estado retorciendo de dolor todo este rato -confirmó orgulloso Killer.

-No ha sido el único -se lamentó Law-. Sólo sí o no. ¿Tú te fuiste con Eustass?

-Sí, amor.

-¿El Sombrero de Paja se fue con Roronoa?

-Sí, amor.

-Voy a cortarte los dedos para cosértelos al revés y si te niegas te arrancaré los dientes uno por uno y haré que te los tragues.

-¿Sabes, amor? Para eso último que dijiste quisiera tener más alternativas de respuesta.

-¡Killer, cuánto más vas a estar hablando! ¡De una puta vez quiero que…!

Law no terminó de escuchar los gritos de Kid porque cortó la llamada. Tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse y NINGUNA tenía que ver con escuchar lo que fuese que dijera Kid. Eran casi las 7:00pm y para entonces eran pocos los clubes que debían seguir activos: las clases terminaban a las 4:00pm. Tenía que remontar las matemáticas que le decían que Roronoa le había sacado tres horas de ventaja. Tenía que ir por Luffy. Tenía que ir a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Tenía… Tenía que decirle a Sachi y Penguin que respiraran: ambos tenían una expresión de sufrimiento y horror infinito en el rostro, como si respirar fuese a interrumpir el tren de pensamiento de Law y sus planes con el Sombrero de Paja.

-Vamos a comer algo -les dijo Law mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus cabezas, la cosa más cercana a una ¿muestra de cariño? que era capaz de ofrecerle a otro ser humano.

Law aún sentía uno de los efectos secundarios de una fractura, que era precisamente dolor. Tenía planeado recuperar las horas que había perdido en dormir, pero cayó en la cuenta de que Sachi y Penguin se habían quedado a cuidarlo, e incluso habían ido por sus cosas al salón. Law tenía ansias casi asesinas por Luffy, pero éste no estaba allí y ellos dos sí. Los llevaría a cenar como muestra de agradecimiento (y además recordaba que él no había comido nada desde el desayuno), y luego pensaría qué hacer con el Sombrero de Paja.

Law dejó que ellos eligieran el restaurante. No andaba nada exigente con lo que pidieran de cenar (al menos no para el hambre que llevaba en esos momentos); ya luego de la cena insistieron en acompañarlo a su casa y se despidieron de él en la puerta. Law estaba bastante cansado para cuando entró a su casa, así que fue directamente a la ducha y sólo ahí registró frente al espejo lo mal que se veía… No había tenido consciencia de sí mismo desde la mañana, al despertar en casa de Luffy y notar con horror la férula de aluminio que le cubría parcialmente el rostro. Todavía sentía molestia y dolor, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar que le opacaran el ego. De modo que con la gran habilidad de sus dedos y su pulso de cirujano se quitó el protector y se duchó con libertad. **[1]**

Ya cambiado, Law recogió con cuidado la ropa que había usado durante el día. Ajá, punto a favor: podía usar la excusa de devolverle la ropa para ir inmediatamente a casa de Luffy a verlo, pero estaba el hecho de que aún no la lavaba… Lo haría por la mañana y guardaría la excusa para más adelante. En esos momentos necesitaba algo más… ¿urgente?... para caerle en ese mismo instante a Luffy. Law se giró para mirar la hora: eran casi las 9:30pm. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Luffy? Recordaba que tenía una alarma a las 10:00pm… Es decir, Law tenía 30 minutos antes de que Luffy hiciera lo que fuera que tuviese que hacer según su siguiente alarma. Ni siquiera Trafalgar Law podría maquinar una excusa CREÍBLE en ese tiempo, ir a su casa y ponerla en ejecución. No en 30 minutos (más que nada porque se demoraría unos 15 ó 20 minutos sólo en el trayecto). Pero Law sentía demasiada frustración en el cuerpo (aparte de narcóticos) como para simplemente decidir dar por terminado el día e irse a dormir.

¡Dormir! Se había pasado todo el puto día durmiendo.

_Al carajo la excusa. _

Antes de dejar la casa, Law cogió al vuelo un saco largo negro con el cierre a un lado que tenía colgado en el recibidor. Se colocó su gorro a motas mientras caminaba calle arriba. Tenía 20 minutos de caminata hasta la casa de Luffy: tiempo suficiente para pensar algo…

…Pero diez minutos más tarde Law ya estaba frente al edificio de condominios donde vivía Luffy. Vio que la entrada al lugar estaba cercada y que había una placa con la lista de nombres de los residentes a un lado de la puerta principal. Se acercó y leyó un solo nombre en toda la lista: Monkey D. Luffy. Uno de sus tatuados dedos presionó el único timbre etiquetado y esperó.

-¿Hola? ¡Eh! ¡Traffy!

Law se sorprendió al escucharlo por el intercomunicador. Levantó la vista y reparó en la cámara de la puerta.

-Hola -contestó él, sonriéndole a la cámara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-…

Qué buena pregunta. Sólo ahí Law se dio cuenta de que había hecho el trayecto en la mitad del tiempo y que realmente no había pensado en nada en esos diez minutos.

-¿Aló? ¿Traffy?

-¿Eh? -soltó distraídamente Law.

-¿Qué pasa?

-…

Pasaba que había corrido por las calles de la ciudad a mitad de la noche con la nariz rota y sin el protector sólo para ir a verlo y no podía decírselo.

-No te escucho -dijo Luffy-. A lo mejor esta cosa está mal. Luego pediré que la revisen. Sube. Te abriré la puerta.

La gran puerta hizo un "clack" al abrirse y sacó a Law de sus pensamientos. Entró y la cerró detrás de él. No esperaba que aquello resultara así de bien, al menos la parte de cómo infiltrarse en su casa. La parte de explicar _por qué_ carajos había querido infiltrarse en primer lugar ya la veía un poco más complicada.

Mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el departamento de Luffy pensaba en todo aquello. Ahí estaba él con una mezcla de nervios y ansias (y dolor), sin poder explicarse a sí mismo las cosas. Pero… Pero quizá realmente no importaba que él fuera Trafalgar Law: en esos momentos no era más que un niño estúpido y arrogante que había entrado en un jardín de rosas para divertirse. Y mientras les cortaba las cabezas en flor, pensando que nunca se cortaría, había tratado de cortar la rosa más pequeña del rosal sólo para que ella terminara cortándolo a él.

Law se detuvo frente a la puerta de Luffy y sonrió con desgano. Sólo habían pasado cuatro días. Cuatro días en los que había pensado en jugar enamorando al Sombrero de Paja. Cuatro días en los que, al final, era él quien había terminado hecho un imbécil, golpeado y enamorado.

Siempre había creído que la vida era una puta y resultaba ahora que había estado equivocado porque, de ser cierto, la vida sería fácil. Y la vida para Trafalgar Law estaba muy lejos de ser fácil.

Law levantó lentamente una de sus tatuadas manos y tocó con delicadeza la puerta. Luffy la abrió más rápido que inmediatamente.

-¡Quería verte! -dijo Luffy al verlo. Extendió ambos brazos, listo para saltar sobre él, pero se detuvo prácticamente en el aire-. ¡No! Aún estás herido, ¿no? Uffff, casi se me olvida. Es que te quitaste el protector y casi me tiro sobre ti. La doctora me hubiera asesinado si te hacía algo de nuevo -dijo para sí mismo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

-Ya estoy bien. No te preocupes. No pasa nada -dijo Law con una sonrisa forzada. ¿Por qué en esos momentos a Luffy le daba por ponerse inteligente? Bien pudo haberse tirado sobre él y romperle un par de huesos más, y a él no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo.

-Ohhhhh, qué bien. Pasa, pasa.

Law aceptó la invitación y a Luffy. Tan pronto como entró en el departamento se llevó una mano a la cabeza, se quitó el gorro… y sintió algo raro allá arriba. Se tocó el cabello y recordó que… no se había secado el cabello luego de ducharse. Sumado al hecho de que se había puesto el gorro ni bien comenzó a correr, el resultado era que su cabello se había confabulado contra él para desarrollar el peinado más ridículo posible. En el momento en que Luffy volteó, él teletransportó el gorro de la mano a su cabeza en un movimiento imposible de seguir con la vista.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No, gracias -respondió, sonriente, Law-. ¿Y Chopper?

-En mi cuarto. Ya está durmiendo. ¿Quieres verlo? Puedo traerlo.

-No hace falta. -Law hizo una pausa-. ¿Podría usar tu baño? Creo que… tuve mucha prisa al venir.

-Claro, está ahí -dijo Luffy, señalando con el brazo estirado.

Law se dirigió hacia donde le indicaba Luffy y… cayó en la cuenta de que no reconocía el lugar. Los muebles, los cuadros, ¡incluso la disposición de los ambientes! ¡Todo era diferente! El tapiz y las alfombras eran otros, los cuadros tenían dedicatorias a Luffy pero no eran los mismos que había visto esa misma mañana. Al igual que los muebles, que eran distintos. El lugar seguía siendo tan lujoso como lo recordaba, pero era totalmente diferente. Para cuando Law concluyó que NADA estaba como lo había visto en la mañana ni siquiera podía recordar si el color de las paredes había cambiado también, o si las ventanas seguían en los mismos sitios. ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí?!

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Luffy.

-¿Eh? No, nada -dijo Law.

Una vez encerrado en el baño (que también era distinto ahora) comprobó que, en efecto, su cabello había conspirado inspiradoramente contra él para hacerlo verse estúpido. Y bastante ya tenía con sentirse estúpido como para que el espejo se lo hiciera recordar también. No había forma de peinarlo, así que no tuvo más remedio que ahogarlo en agua para hacerlo ceder mediante la tortura líquida.

Mientras tanto, en la sala principal, Luffy había ido a tirarse en el piso, sobre la alfombra y media docena de cojines, para ver un programa musical por televisión. En cuanto Law salió del baño y se encontró con la escena, dudaba ya si es que Luffy le tenía tanta confianza como para que se permitiese estar así de cómodo en su presencia, o si simplemente estaba tratando de incitar una violación.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te ha dado calor? -preguntó Luffy al verlo salir del baño con gotas de agua aún corriendo a través del cabello.

-Sí -dijo Law-. No tienes idea de cuánto -agregó.

-Sácate el saco -sugirió Luffy, mirando el largo abrigo negro que traía puesto Law.

Y ocurría ahora que Law no estaba muy seguro de que si acaso Luffy estaba jugando con su propia integridad física al decir cosas como ésas, pero como fuese no iba a contradecirlo. Se quitó el pesado abrigo y lo sostuvo en un brazo mientras caminaba hacia Luffy para dejarlo sobre el sofá más cercano.

-¿Eh? No te preocupes. ¡Yo lo pongo! -se ofreció Luffy.

Luffy se puso de pie descuidadamente para recibirle el abrigo a Law mientras aún tenía la vista distraída en la televisión, por lo que no vio el cojín que había caído a sus pies al levantarse. Se resbaló con el cojín a la vez que Law soltaba el abrigo y corría para sujetarlo a él. Pero entonces Luffy lo empujó, Law perdió el equilibrio y fue él quien terminó cayendo sobre el primero.

-Eso… fue peligroso -comentó Luffy, tirado boca arriba.

-¿Por qué me empujaste? -preguntó Law sobre él, y de hecho a unos pocos centímetros del rostro Luffy.

-Pensé que si te caías podrías lastimarte la nariz –contestó Luffy riendo-. Pero parece que todo está bien -agregó, mirando que la nariz de Law estaba perfectamente bien situada entre sus ojos.

Law sonrió sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Le era fascinante ver que existiese alguien como Luffy. Luffy era, en todo el jodido significado de la palabra, ÚNICO. Pero aquello no le bastaba a Law, ya que no sólo quería que fuese único, sino que también quería agregar la palabra SUYO a los adjetivos calificativos que aplicaran a Luffy.

Luffy rio entre dientes: el aún cabello húmedo de Law estaba mojando con pequeñas gotas su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas. Oh, hasta la gravedad incitaba a Law.

Antes de que Law tratara de besar a Luffy, ambos escucharon un ligero "clack", la cerradura saltó y la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre alto y esbelto vestido de negro. Su cabello rubio le cubría un ojo, estaba fumando y traía un par de bolsas plásticas en una mano.

El recién llegado no se sorprendió al contemplar la escena, o al menos eso pensó Law, dado que ni siquiera parpadeó.

-¡Sanji! -gritó Luffy.

Law dejó de mirar al rubio para fijar su mirada en Luffy. ¿Sanji? ¿Quién era? Y por sobre todo, ¿por qué carajos tenía la llave del departamento de Luffy?

Luffy se las ingenió para escurrirse de debajo de Law, ponerse de pie y correr hacia Sanji en un solo movimiento continuo, y Law pudo jurar que sus ojos relucían como estrellas también. Por su parte, el recién llegado se llevó la mano libre al cigarro y se lo quitó de la boca para lanzarle a Luffy una nube de humo mientras cerraba la puerta de una patada.

-Luffy -comenzó a decir el mentado Sanji mientras caminaba hacia la cocina-, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte lo mismo? Sobre traer hombres al departamento.

-¡Perdón! -se disculpó Luffy, retrocediendo unos pasos, atento a alguna patada del rubio-. ¡No sabía que vendría! O te hubiera avisado. No te enojes.

-Estás mojado -dijo Sanji.

El rubio se acercó a Luffy y le limpió las gotas de agua del rostro con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. Traffy me mojó.

-¿Traffy? -repitió Sanji, volteando a mirar al sujeto que ya se había puesto de pie y que a su vez lo observaba a él con unas sanas y clarísimas intenciones de querer arrancarle las costillas con los dientes.

-Trafalgar Law -corrigió el chico de las ojeras.

-¿Es tu amigo, Luffy? -preguntó Sanji, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Law.

-Sí, de la escuela.

-¿Y qué hace aquí, mojado?

-Es sólo agua -informó Law, pasándose una de sus tatuados manos a través de su mojado cabello en un movimiento sensual que no pasó desapercibido a Sanji.

-Agua como la del… ¿baño? -sugirió Sanji, señalando con un pulgar la puerta del baño.

-Precisamente.

Sanji miró los cojines acomodados sobre la alfombra y posó la vista en un abrigo tirado en el piso que definitivamente no parecía ser de Luffy. Desde la cocina, que compartía la mitad del ambiente con la sala principal, se podía apreciar la distancia total de los ambientes involucrados.

Law interceptó la parábola de la mirada de Sanji.

-Me resbalé -aseguró el chico tatuado.

-¿Sobre Luffy?

-Un accidente –respondió Law rápidamente-. Un agradable accidente -especificó.

-¿Te resbalaste al salir del baño? -analizó Sanji, señalando la puerta del baño-. ¿Y caíste sobre Luffy? –agregó, pasando su dedo señalador del baño a la sala.

Law abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Luffy quien, para su horror, se lanzó sobre Sanji.

-¡Ya, ya, ya, ya! -se quejó Luffy, como un niño pequeño y escandaloso-. ¡Por favor, Sanji!

Sanji miró con desgano a Luffy; sabía que si no le hacía caso, éste lo obligaría de todas maneras. Así que decidió dejar de lado la reconstrucción hablada del accidente para prestarle atención a Luffy.

-¡Espera, mocoso de mierda! -dijo Sanji, despegándose a Luffy de encima y jalándole la mejilla a niveles físicamente imposibles, como si éste fuese de goma-. ¿Qué es lo que te he dicho sobre traer hombres al departamento?

-Qwwee te aviiiiiweee -respondió Luffy, con el rostro deformado por Sanji.

-Ajá, que me avises -respondió Sanji, soltando a Luffy y remangándose la camisa hasta los codos mientras sacaba un cuchillo de uno de los cajones de la cocina-. Y por eso -continuó, levantando el cuchillo- ahora tendré que aumentar las porciones.

-¡Gracias, Sanji!

Law estaba totalmente _shockeado_. ¿Qué carajos había sucedido? Luffy le indicó que se sentara y se pusiera cómodo mientras Sanji terminaba de hacer la cena. Parecía un chiste o un malentendido de Luffy (que Law consideró como lo más probable), hasta el momento en que Sanji se puso el delantal y comenzó a cocinar. Law no le pudo despegar la mirada de encima porque sencillamente no se lo creía. Y luego de unos minutos de observarlo notó la destreza, agilidad y casi arte con el que Sanji se movía, cocinaba, decoraba los platos y fumaba, todo al mismo tiempo. Law quiso hacerle muchas preguntas a Luffy, pero antes de que se diera cuenta Sanji ya estaba lavando las ollas.

-Luffy, ya no queda mucha comida -dijo Sanji, revisando el refrigerador-. Mañana tendré que comprarte algunas cosas ligeras para la semana. ¿No quieres algo en particular?

-¡Pasteles de carne! -gritó Luffy, acercándose a Sanji-. El otro día Usopp me trajo unos que compró cerca a su universidad.

-¡Tsk! -se quejó Sanji-. Ya sé dónde los compró y no son la gran cosa. Si quieres comer pasteles de carne de verdad yo mismo te los haré.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Mañana -contestó Sanji-. Pero para el almuerzo. Para el desayuno habrá verduras. ¡No me pongas esa cara de mierda! Que tienes que comer sano.

Sanji se quitó el delantal en lo que Luffy saltaba a la mesa, servida y decorada.

-Te veo en el desayuno -dijo Sanji, encendiéndose otro cigarro-. Y espero que no tengan otro accidente –agregó, mirando a Law con recelo.

-Adiós, Sanji, ¡y gracias por la comida!

Ni bien Luffy se despidió, Sanji desapareció tan repentinamente como se había materializado, dejando en igual y sostenido estado de _shock_ a Law, quien aún no lograba asimilar lo que había sucedido.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué tiene las llaves de tu casa? -soltó Law una vez que estuvo seguro de que Sanji ya había dejado el edificio.

-¿Eh? -dijo Luffy, a medio masticar-. Es Sanji. Siempre viene y me cocina.

-Espera, espera -comenzó a decir Law tratando de calmarse. Se había excedido al hacerle las preguntas, pero es que había estado tratado de comportarse mientras Sanji todavía había estado allí. Sólo se permitía mostrarse tal cual frente a Luffy-. ¿Le diste las llaves de tu casa sólo porque te cocina?

-Sí -contestó distraído Luffy-. Le dije que viniera a vivir conmigo, pero no quiso.

Law no veía el final de su estado de _shock_ emocional como algo que fuese a ocurrir en el futuro cercano. Cómo mierda era posible que Luffy le diese tantas libertades a un sujeto… _¡¿sólo porque le cocinaba?!_ Momento, si éso era así, ¿entonces cuántas más libertades tenía Sanji sobre Luffy?

-¿Por qué dijo aquello de… traer HOMBRES al departamento?

-Es que si traigo mujeres no le molesta -contestó Luffy, sin prestarle demasiada atención a lo que decía-. Por cierto, Traffy, deja de hablar y siéntate a comer.

-No… No, gracias. No tengo hambre...

Law regresó a la sala y se dejó caer en un sofá. No estaba seguro de que Luffy y él estuviesen hablando de lo mismo, pero aun así todo encajaba… Aquello no podía estar bien. Pero nada, a fin cuentas, absolutamente NADA, estaba bien cuando se trataba de Luffy. Aún no acababa el jueves y Law ya se estaba lamentando de lo poco puta que era su vida. Porque en esos momentos, allí y ahora, a Law no le hubiera molestado en lo mínimo que su vida fuese un poco más fácil.

* * *

**NOTAS**

**[1] **Recuerden, queridos lectores, que acaban de leer a personajes profesionales de manga y anime, dotados de especial manera para poseer Poderes Regenerativos x500. Se ruega no intentar imitar una milagrosa y presta recuperación de fractura nasal igualita a la que Law ha tenido en este capítulo.

**SOBRE EL FIC  
**

El track anterior fue una canción de BoA.

Por cada capítulo (track) habrá dedicada una canción que será el detonante de la trama del episodio. Como ya expliqué cada track tiene como (ociosa) finalidad burlarme de algún estereotipo narrativo en historias amorosas, en el track anterior (Eat You Up) y traté de trastornar la expresión _"la peor decisión en el mejor momento"_, nada como tratar de ponerse inteligente cuando tienes a la persona a la que te quieres almorzar en la misma cama que tú. Claro, claro, y luego _"es culpa suya por no pensar en uno"_, pobre Law, vilmente _trolleado_ en cada uno de mis capítulos. Aparte quise darle vuelta al asunto de los fics yaoi en donde leemos la historia para ver cómo los personajes involucrados terminan encamados, suceso que acontece al final de la historia, por ello yo decidí encamarlos ni bien tuve la oportunidad, el hecho de que el interesado en el encamamiento haya estado inconsciente fue un agregado mío.

En la siguiente actualización vendrá la explicación de la escena cliché de éste track.

* * *

**CRÉDITOS  
**Créditos y agradecimientos a mi beta reader: Scyllua.

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS  
**Gracias por los reviews.

**GrizGreen, **de hecho una banda que me gusta llamada Leuzemia tiene una canción llamada "Al Colegio No Voy Más" con una letra tan jodidamente cierta como "A esa mierda no voy más". Pero había que movilizarlos de la cama porque sino todos los capítulos comenzarían con Law despertando en la cama... Y bueno, nunca saldría de ella (que por cierto todos los capítulos comienzan con Law en la cama, pero como verás no en todos los capis despertará solo). Sobre Chopper, pensé en ponerlo como reno pero me decidí por el mapache para _trollearlo_ un poco.

**konohanabaku,** las songs de BoA son pegajosas, no se puede evitar. Por desgracia para Law terminará como todos: porque no importa qué tan inteligente seas una vez que se enamoras eres un I-M-B-É-C-I-L.

**vetagiXD, **de hecho de todos los personajes cuando me toca pensar lo que dicen o cómo lo dicen me divierto más a la hora de escribir los diálogos de Killer, de lejos se lleva el cielo. Y sí, Zoro siente fuertes inclinaciones hacia Luffy ¿por qué? Porque éste es un fic yaoi y como TODAS las historias estereotipos del género todos los personajes masculinos son homosexuales, Beto a saber cómo se reproducen los humanos en las historias yaoi porque nunca hay héteros (sólo las mujeres, cuando las hay).

**Cana Lawliet-san, **es que me gusta mucho Slipknot, me fue difícil tener que elegir sólo una song de ellos para esta historia. Me gustan bastante las historias AU siempre y cuando los personajes estén IC y como llevo leyendo el manga desde que se publicó en el 97 verás que tengo MUCHOS años familiarizada con los personajes, aunque debo admitir que me gusta exagerarlos y ponerlo jodidamente histéricos y agregarles enfermendades psiquiátricas.

**Rising Sloth, **gracias. Es que de hecho Law es mi personaje favorito de One Piece así que siempre trato de magnificarlo y agregarle una psicopatía distinta en cada capítulo, por otro lado por eso mismo disfruto en desgraciarle la vida.

**katty.Z, **gracias. Siempre trato de darle un trato especial a Law en el fin a pesar de que es el más afectado/trolleado/golpeado, pero bueno, ese es el precio por ser el protagonista, su misión es sobrevivir y si tiene tiempo: almorzarse a Luffy.


	6. Track: Beat the Devil

**Playlist**

* * *

**Track 6: Beat the Devil's Tattoo**

* * *

**Your body's aching  
****Every bone is breaking  
****Nothing seems to shake it  
****It just keeps holding on  
****Love will never meet it  
****You cannot fight it  
****Open up your eyelids  
****and let your demons run**

_Te duele el cuerpo  
__Cada hueso se está rompiendo  
__Nada parece afectarte  
__Sólo sigues resistiendo  
__El amor nunca te encontrará  
__No puedes pelear contra eso  
__Abre tus párpados  
__y deja a tus demonios correr_

* * *

Trafalgar Law despertó. Ni siquiera necesitó abrir los ojos para constatarlo. Él sabía perfectamente que estaba consciente: el dolor se lo decía. Levantó uno de sus tatuados brazos por encima de las sábanas y lo estiró para alcanzar su celular; lo apretó entre los dedos mientras esperaba que sonara la alarma para apagarla… pero nunca sonó. Dado el caso, quizás… y sólo quizás… veía necesario allí tener que abrir aunque sea un ojo y verificar las cosas. El sólo hecho de tener que mirar la pantalla del celular lo molestaba: no quería saber nada con el mundo, nada, _puta existencia, puto mundo, puta alarma que no suena..._

Levantó el celular y trató de tirarlo por el borde de la cama, pero su cuerpo no respondió. Sabía que no lo haría: el celular se lo había regalado Luffy, y Law nunca tiraría nada que le recordara la estúpida sonrisa de éste.

Una vez sobrepuesto a su típico odio hacia el mundo, Law acercó el celular a su rostro y encendió la pantalla. Quedó deslumbrado porque todo aún estaba muy oscuro y él de por sí ya detestaba la luz. Fijó su mirada en la pantalla, buscó la agenda de alarmas y notó que todas estaban apagadas. En algún lugar de su esquizofrénica mente resurgió el recuerdo de que el día anterior Luffy había dicho que había apagado todas las alarmas para que no lo molestaran.

Law sonrió con sarcasmo. Qué ocurrencia: cómo una simple alarma de celular configurada a las 3:00am podría molestarlo cuando, el mismo día, se había enterado de que Luffy le daba todas las libertades del malparido planeta a otro hombre sólo porque ese sujeto le cocinaba. ¡Le cocinaba! Al cabo de unos segundos de recurrente y reanudado intenso odio biliar Law trató de calmarse, a sabiendas de que lo contrario su dolor de cabeza/cuerpo/extremidades podría empeorar. Se sentía tan mal y tan enfermo que la muerte parecía una mejora **[1]**.

En última instancia Law admitía que… al menos el tipo cocinaba bastante bien. ¡Pero eso no justificaba que Luffy le permitiera tantas libertades sólo por ser su cocinero! Es decir… ¡por comida! ¡COMIDA! Aquello no le cuajaba a Law. Podría entenderlo si se hubiera tratado de dinero o sexo, pero… ¿comida? ¡MOMENTO! ¡¿Por qué carajos había pensado que estaba bien si era por sexo?! ¡NO! Pero qué mierda… Esa última visita a casa de Luffy lo había dejado psiquiátricamente agotado. Si bien le dolía hasta el cabello, su situación física no era nada que una sobredosis de medicamentos no solucionaran, pero los celos -sumados a sus pensamientos posesivos y esquizofrénicos- lo estaban volviendo loco. En tal punto Law sólo podía pensar en dos opciones para saciar su frustración contenida: el homicidio o el sexo.

Law respiró hondo y pausadamente. Era la madrugada del viernes… ¡Viernes! Por fin se acababa la malnacida semana. Necesitaba tranquilizarse y descansar un poco antes de ir a la escuela y enfrentar lo-que-sea-que-fuera-a-matarlo-de-un-aneurisma en su situación actual. Se recostó sobre un hombro para tratar de acomodarse y volver a dormir cuando notó un leve tono dorado asomándose por su ventana. Se puso de pie y cerró las cortinas con odio: lo último que quería era luz.

_¿Luz?_ Volvió a mirar la pantalla del celular que todavía tenía en la mano: iban a dar las 6:00am. Se maldijo en silencio. Otra vez se había pasado la madrugada en _disociativa_ pelea contra sus paranoicas mentes. Todas las que poseía.

Se duchó, cambió y desayunó. Revisó el celular una vez más: quería calcular el tiempo para coincidir con Luffy y llegar con él a la escuela. Aún faltaban varios minutos para que diesen las 7:00am, hora en la que Law sabía que Luffy salía de su casa. Law cayó en la cuenta de que había pasado por alto algo. Revisó las alarmas de nuevo: 12:00, 3:00am, 6:00am, 7:00am, 4:00pm, 10:00pm. Ajá, Law estaba llenando los vacíos: sabía que a las 3:00am Luffy despertaba para salir de casa. Recordaba que el mismo Luffy se lo había dicho. A las 6:00am regresaba para ducharse y desayunar; a las 7:00am salía rumbo a la escuela; a las 4:00pm terminaban las clases y a las 10:00pm…

Una vena saltó sobre la frente de un ya bastante estresado Law. A las 10:00pm Luffy cenaba. Recordaba perfectamente que el día anterior había llegado a su departamento poco antes de las 10:00 y que_ su cocinero_ no había tardado en llegar después de ello. _Momento allí…_ Luffy también había comentado que SIEMPRE iba a cocinarle, lo que significaba que la alarma de las 6:00am también era por el _bastardo de su cocinero_. Eso explicaba el desayuno que tuvieron juntos cuando Law despertó en su casa: el _maldito bastardo del cocinero_ debía llegar puntualmente todas las mañanas a las 6:00am, prepararle el desayuno e irse tan expeditamente como se aparecía. Law no se percató de su presencia la primera vez porque seguramente cocinó mientras él estaba en la ducha y, como tenía llave, no tuvo necesidad de tocar el timbre. Law había concluido ya que la comida jugaba un rol importante dentro de la vida de Luffy, mucho más que por simples necesidades básicas alimenticias, y descubría ahora que también tenía quien le suministrara de dichas comidas. Para el desayuno y la cena tenía al _jodido maldito bastardo de su cocinero,_ mientras que los almuerzos los compartía con Roronoa.

Antes de que pudiera agregar otro insulto a la lista descriptiva del cocinero de Luffy, Law notó que que ya iba retrasado para la escuela, por lo que tuvo que salir de casa sin limpiar la cocina o terminarse el desayuno. Nunca dejaba nada fuera de su lugar o sin limpiar –la manera en que Law aplicaba el principio de limpieza a su vida era casi quirúrgica-, pero la necesidad de encontrarse con Luffy superaba de momento sus (otras) inclinaciones obseso-compulsivas.

De camino a la escuela, empero, Law no se topó con Luffy. Sólo entonces Law maldijo su manía por analizar y pensar milimétricamente las cosas, costumbre compulsiva que ya una vez había jugado en su contra… en la cama… con Luffy.

_Mierda_.

Para cuando Trafalgar Law llegó al salón andaba ya con humor del carajo que bien podía haberle dado algunas razones para asesinar a cualquiera que se atreviese a ponerse en su camino (o a varios metros de distancia de él, si las razones resultaban lo bastante atractivas). En el salón de clases arrastró con tal odio la silla, que ni ella ni su carpeta hicieron el más mínimo sonido por miedo a ser incendiadas con el pensamiento por su dueño. Sentado a su lado, Killer, quien había seguido la escena con la mirada (era un decir) y sin pronunciar palabra -muestra del alto sentido de autopreservación que poseía-, decidió pretender que nada de lo que había pasado había, en realidad, pasado: sus deseos de querer morir de viejo eran demasiado fuertes como para truncarlos allí y ahora por una frase mal colocada.

-Killer -dijo Law de pronto, volviéndose para mirarlo.

-¿…Trafalgar? -dijo Killer, girándose a su vez para verlo.

-¿Por qué "Trafalgar"? -preguntó el chico de las ojeras, olvidando por un segundo que odiaba al mundo.

-Porque sólo te llamo "Law" cuando sé que Kid lo escuchará -explicó Killer, "viendo" la posibilidad de mantener una conversación con él sin que Law tratara de matarlo en el proceso.

-Cierto -razonó Law.

-Pero si te estabas acostumbrando a "Law" puedo llamarte así, cosa que tú también puedes llamarme "Killer".

-¡Yo ya te llamo Killer, bastardo!

-Tenías que arruinar el momento romántico -se quejó Killer.

Law se llevó una mano al rostro -con bastante cuidado, puesto que aún le dolía el puente de la nariz- a la vez que pensaba en que, en verdad, tenía unas ganas incontenibles de asesinar a alguien y así deshacerse de toda la puta frustración contenida que lo ahogaba. Le fascinaba la idea de poder descargar toda su creativa ira homicida sobre Killer, pero lo necesitaba para llevar a cabo sus planes. Planes que de momento no existían, pero que eventualmente se llevarían a cabo. En un futuro cercano. Quizás.

-Killer -volvió a decir Law, mirándolo por encima de una de sus manos tatuadas que le cubrían la boca.

-¿Trafalgar? -dijo de nuevo Killer.

-Creo que necesito violarte.

-… -dijo Killer.

-… -dijo Law, sin quitarle la mirada de encima y sin parpadear.

-¿…?- preguntó Killer con la "mirada".

-… -respondió Law, mirando a Killer a los ojos (los mismos que, asumía, debía tener detrás de esa espesa cabellera rubia).

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos sin quitarse las miradas de encima.

-…. -continuó Killer al cabo de otros tantos segundos de su intensa pelea visual-. Trafalgar, cuando dices "violar", ¿te refieres a una violación? Es decir, ¿"violación", como en el delito penado por ley que involucra sexo de por medio?

-Sí -respondió Law, sin moverse un milímetro. Killer ni siquiera podía ver sus labios porque aún tenía la mano cubriéndole parte del rostro.

-¿Quedamos en que estamos hablando de una violación sexual, entonces?

-Sí -dijo Law. Su confirmación se escuchó por encima de la palabra "DEATH" que tenía tatuada en los dedos.

-¿Estamos hablando de tener sexo?

-Sí.

-¿Ambos?

-Sí.

Luego de esa última afirmación Killer guardó silencio. Algo definitivamente estaba yéndose al carajo. Específicamente, ÉL estaba yéndose al carajo. Le era imposible creer que Law estuviera hablando de tener sexo con él. Bien pudo haberlo amenazado con asesinarlo y Killer lo habría tomado perfectamente normal, pero… ¿Sexo? No, aquello no podía ser. Killer sabía lo esquizofrénico, paranoico, sádico y homicida que era Law. Killer SABÍA que Trafalgar Law no era la clase de personas que iba a querer tener sexo con él por placer. Era más, Killer estaba seguro de que Law usaba la palabra violación para explicar su deseo sexual por querer practicarle un simulacro de homicidio y mantenerlo vivo para repetir la experiencia una y otra vez.

-Cuando hablas de tener sexo, ambos, tú y yo o sea, al mismo tiempo, juntos, ¿estamos refiriéndonos a la misma idea de sexo en la que estoy pensando yo? La idea genérica, aclaro.

-Sí.

El rubio volvió a guardar silencio. La única manera posible en la que Killer se imaginaba con Law teniendo sexo era con él torturado, asesinado, descuartizado y guardado en frascos en la casa de este último, y no necesariamente en ese orden.

-¿Estamos hablando de tener sexo ambos, al mismo tiempo, juntos, _vivos_?

-Sí.

-Sólo para estar seguro –continuó Killer-, ¿estamos hablando de tener sexo ambos y que yo sobrevivo? Sobrevivo entero -agregó.

-Sí.

-No entiendo -dijo Killer.

-¿Qué? -soltó Law, cambiando por primera vez de expresión desde que comenzaran el intercambio de ideas.

-No entiendo -repitió Killer.

-¿Qué parte del "necesito violarte" no se entiende?

-La parte en la que dices que es por sexo.

-¿Por qué más podría ser?

-No lo sé, eres tú -respondió Killer-. Carajo, Trafalgar, sólo mírate. ¿Sabes qué se siente que me digas que quieres tener sexo conmigo? Es como si declararas que quieres practicarme una desfiguración anal o una lobotomía a la entrepierna.

-Killer, eso que has dicho no tiene sentido.

-¡¿Conque ahora entiendes cómo me siento?!

-¿¡Qué?! -dijo Law-. No, no, no, espera. No pretendo matarte, aunque sí saldrías algo… dañado, lo admito, pero no es como si me importara. Sólo quiero sexo.

-No lo sé. No me convence.

-No estaba pidiéndote permiso -aclaró Law-. No es como si te estuviera convenciendo para tener sexo juntos por placer. Me basta con tenerlo sólo yo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es gemir, no muy alto, que aún me duele la cabeza. Mejor te amordazo.

-Aquello me ha disipado varias dudas, ¿sabes? -dijo Killer-. Pero aún tengo mis sospechas.

-¿Quieres dejar de pensar?

Qué buen consejo. Aunque a Killer tal vez no le pareciera tan bueno, la verdad era que Law se había pasado toda la semana pensando y no había ganado nada. NADA. Ya estaba cansado. Aquella mañana había decidido despertar y dejar correr a sus demonios.

-Verás que me es difícil dejar de pensar en estos momentos -se defendió Killer-. Para empezar, ¿has notado que estamos discutiendo la mecánica de una violación? Yo no sé mucho de eso, pero creo que el protocolo no lo suelen discutir el violador y el violado.

-No esperaba tu colaboración. Sólo te estaba informando para agilizar las cosas y poder dar con una cama lo más rápido posible. No he estado durmiendo bien últimamente y no se me antoja tener sexo en el suelo. Si no es una cama, me basta con algo que sea mínimamente cómodo. Y si eso fue suficiente información para que dejaras de pensar, en verdad agradecería que cerraras la puta boca, que mientras más hablas menos ganas de tener sexo me quedan.

Killer abrió la boca para decir alguna cosa que pudiera quitarle a Law las pocas ganas sexuales que le sobrevivieran en ese punto de la conversación, pero no logró articular palabra alguna. En cambio, levantó una mano lentamente y le hizo una seña a Law para que se volteara. Éste le hizo caso casi por inercia y se encontró con Luffy de pie en el quicio de la puerta.

-Eh… ¿Hola? -saludó Luffy.

-Eh… Hola -repitieron Law y Killer.

-Llego algo tarde -comenzó a explicar Luffy- y no quise interrumpir.

Tan pronto dijo eso, Luffy dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta. Law se puso de pie, abrió la puerta casi en el mismo segundo en el que Luffy la había cerrado y lo metió de un tirón.

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste? -preguntó Law, tratando de sonar amistoso, pero sin mucha convicción.

-Eeeeeh… ¿Mucho? ¿O fue poco? No estoy seguro… No pude haber llegado a la mitad, ¿o sí? -analizó Luffy, confundido-. ¿Al final, tal vez?

-Oh, no te preocupes, Sombrero de Paja -lo tranquilizó Killer-. No interrumpiste nada sumamente importante… creo. Sólo una… ejem… ¿discusión de pareja?

-¿Qué tanto de la… discusión… crees que escuchaste? -preguntó Law, sudando frío.

-¿Qué tanto? Pues sólo la parte de que quieres tener sexo con Killer.

-Bueno, con eso yo diría que escuchó toda la discusión –dijo Killer-. Resumida, claro.

-¡Yo no quiero molestar, eh! -dijo Luffy, levantando las manos.

-¡NO! -soltó Law-. No -repitió más calmado y de vuelta en su usual máscara de seriedad-. No te vayas.

-Sólo dejaré mi maleta en la carpeta y me iré para que sigan hablando.

-No creo que sea necesario que te vayas -dijo Killer-. Creo que él ya no está interesado.

-¿En conversar?

-En tener sexo -respondió Killer.

-¡Killer, bastardo! Cierra la boca.

-Oh… Lo siento. ¿Es por... mi culpa? -preguntó Luffy.

-Eh… Es difícil de explicar -comenzó a decir Killer-. Si bien en nuestra actual… discusión de pareja… no estábamos hablando de ti, en teoría sí eres responsable de las ganas sexuales de Trafal…

Killer no pudo seguir hablando: una mano tatuada le cubrió la boca y la nariz mientras que otra lo cogía por el cuello.

Law, en un movimiento ágil pero poco elegante, cogió al casi asfixiado Killer y lo arrastró fuera del salón, tomándose su tiempo para cerrar la puerta de una patada al salir. El secuestro/asfixia continuó pasillo abajo hasta llegar a las escaleras en donde, por fin, Law soltó a un azulado Killer y lo puso contra la pared.

-¡¿Qué carajos se supone que le estabas explicando?!

Killer, tosiendo con brusquedad mientras se regocijaba en recordar qué se sentía tener oxígeno de vuelta en los pulmones, se sentó en las escaleras. Al cabo de un rato, logró calmarse… un poco, y medio minuto más tarde pudo respirar con "normalidad".

-Pues lo obvio -explicó Killer entonces-. ¿Sabes? No estoy muy seguro de cuánto sabe el Sombrero de Paja sobre estos asuntos sexoso… sexuales, así que pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para averiguarlo.

-¡No necesitabas meterme en la explicación!

-No pude evitarlo. No me mires así. ¡Aleja tus manos de mi cuello! Tú mejor que nadie sabes que es imposible resistirse al Sombrero de Paja. ¡ATRÁS, te digo! ¡Me refiero a sus preguntas! Esos ojazos suyos pueden ver a través de la mentira y yo me niego a engañarlo.

-No me vengas con tu discurso moralista.

-¿Por quién me tomas? -se burló Killer-. No perdería mi tiempo hablando de moral con alguien que no la tiene. Además, lo que dije es cierto: yo no miento.

-Pero tampoco dices toda la verdad -señaló Law.

-Me limito a responder. El que no me hagan las preguntas correctas no es mi culpa -dijo Killer, encogiéndose de hombros-. El problema es que el Sombrero de Paja sí las hace.

Antes de que Law pudiera decir algo más, la campana que indicaba el inicio de la primera hora de clases sonó. Killer se puso de pie con pereza, se acomodó la larga cabellera y comenzó a caminar de regreso al salón.

-¿No vienes? -preguntó el rubio al ver que Law no lo seguía.

-Iré después -respondió Law, pasándose una de sus tatuadas manos por la nuca-. Ya estaba algo jodido antes de venir a la escuela, así que me voy a la enfermería a dormir un rato. Si hablas con el Sombrero de Paja no quiero que me menciones.

-Oh, vamos, no te me pongas tímido.

Dicho aquello, Killer soltó una risita burlona a la vez que Law le levantaba el dedo medio.

Law dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la enfermería por la ruta más larga. Por el camino más corto tendría que pasar por el salón de Kid, y ya estaba bastante cabreado con Killer como para tener que soportar verlo a él.

_Killer, bastardo_. Law no recordaba sentirse así de irritado por culpa de Killer en bastante tiempo, ni siquiera contando el incidente en la azotea de un par de días atrás. Ya echado boca arriba en una cama en la enfermería, y analizando las cosas con más calma, Law concluyó que realmente no estaba tan molesto con Killer, sino más bien con otro rubio. _Cocinero bastardo_. Law tenía, TENÍA, que saber quién era y qué quería. Obviamente no iría a casa de Luffy a cocinarle todos los días sin recibir nada a cambio. Algo tenía que ganar de Luffy, y si lo que ganaba era a Luffy, entonces también se haría justo merecedor a una operación de reubicación de costillas sin anestesia y a precisión de patadas.

A pesar de su mal humor, Law notaba que el dolor de su lesión ya no lo molestaba tanto. Lo que podía ser tanto una clara señal de una rápida y sobrehumana mejora, como una muestra de que su dependencia a los fármacos le estaba restando sensibilidad corporal. De cualquier forma, se tomó un par de pastillas y cerró los ojos, esperando quedar dormido hasta el descanso del medio día para almorzar con sus niños.

Almorzar… Aquello no le hizo gracia al de por sí muy desgraciado Law. Ya no podía pensar en nada que fuese comestible sin recordar al jodido cocinero de Luffy. Aún no se quitaba de la mente la forma en la que, cual dueño de la casa, había aparecido en el departamento de Luffy para interrumpirlos, hacer la cena y se largarse tan rápidamente como había llegado. Law ni siquiera pudo comer, ocupado como estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones sobre el evento, y Luffy mostrándose tan despreocupado como siempre. Sin contar que todas las preguntas que Law le hizo sobre su cocinero fueron respondidas con tal naturalidad y simpatía, que sólo consiguieron echarle más leña a la hoguera de celos de Law. La misma que para ese entonces amenazaba con transformarse en un incendio tan endemoniadamente infernal, que haría parecer al calentamiento global como el último tema de preocupación de la humanidad. Y sin más sentimiento que la frustración total, Law se había despedido de Luffy para regresar a su propia casa y tratar de dormir un poco.

Mirando las cosas en retrospectiva, Law había dormido bastante últimamente, o al menos lo había simulado. Asumiendo que la inconsciencia por dolor o sobredosis de fármacos también contaran como "dormir", entonces Law había "descansado" en esa semana más de lo que solía hacerlo en un mes, y aquello no le hubiera importado de no ser porque al estar dormido se le había ido valioso tiempo que podría haber invertido en Luffy.

Fue entonces que el subconsciente tren de pensamiento de Trafalgar Law lo obligó a despertar para evitarle la desgracia mental de saber que seguía perdiendo el tiempo al dormir. Y fue con tanta precisión, que apenas Law abrió los ojos escuchó la campana de la escuela. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y revisó la hora en su celular: era mediodía y acababa de comenzar el descanso del almuerzo. Se puso de pie y acomodó todo de tal forma, que hubiera resultado imposible descubrir que alguien estuvo acostado ahí. Salió de la enfermería y tomó el camino largo para llegar a su salón; esperaba que Kid ya hubiera salido del suyo para buscar a Killer y almorzar, pero en nombre de la precaución había decidido dar el rodeo a la escuela y así minimizar las posibilidades de cruzarse con el pelirrojo.

En su lugar, Law se encontró con Zoro en la esquina antes de llegar a su salón.

-Roronoa -saludó Law, o al menos esperaba que aquello le sonara a un saludo. En realidad, se le había escapado el nombre al verlo.

-Trafalgar, ¿verdad? -respondió Zoro al "saludo".

-Sí. ¿Recién llegas? -preguntó Law al ver que Zoro aún cargaba la maleta.

-...Sí -contestó el peliverde, desviando su mirada a un lado. Era evidente que hablar de ello lo molestaba.

Law notó el gesto, y si bien quería seguir preguntando sobre el asunto sólo por el placer de molestarlo, decidió que no era buena idea hacer de Roronoa un enemigo declarado antes de saber qué tanto podría interferir toda esa situación con Luffy.

Law le indicó que estaba de camino a su salón y Roronoa caminó junto a él. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la corta caminata, pero a ninguno pareció importarle demasiado. Cuando llegaron al salón, Zoro abrió la puerta y Luffy prácticamente se le lanzó encima.

-¡Zoro! -gritó mientras trataba de quitarle la maleta a jalones-. ¡¿Sí te mandó los pasteles?!

-¡Quieto! -dijo Zoro, despegándoselo de encima con un brazo.

Luffy obedeció y esperó que Zoro sacara las cajas de almuerzo de su maleta y se las entregara para, literalmente, teletransportarse a su silla y comenzar a comer.

-Ah, por cierto, Traffy -comenzó a decir Luffy con la comida a medio masticar en la boca-. Killer se fue con Kid a comer. Me dijo que te dijera que Kid dijo que si le hacías una escena de celos te mataba.

-Ya veo. –Law miró a su alrededor para constatar que de toda la clase, sólo Luffy seguía en el salón-. En ese caso tendré que comer aquí.

Zoro se adelantó a Law como leyendo sus oscuras intenciones. Cogió la carpeta que estaba junto a Luffy y la colocó a su lado.

-No te comas mi almuerzo -advirtió Zoro al sentarse-. Aprovechando que vine también comeré aquí. No te importa, ¿verdad? -agregó, volteando para mirar a Law.

-Para nada -respondió Law, torciendo una sonrisa-. Ese es el sitio de Killer -agregó al tiempo que levantaba su carpeta para acercarse a ambos y la colocaba de lado para tenerlos en frente-. Y no creo que le moleste que comas en su carpeta.

Zoro y Law se sonrieron mutuamente pero no se dijeron nada. El pesado silencio que reinaba en el salón sólo era interrumpido de vez en cuando por los sonidos que Luffy hacía al masticar y tragar.

-¿No te hace falta algo para comer? -dijo Zoro.

-Me las arreglo para que la comida venga a mí -respondió Law, aún sonriéndole-. Eso se ve bastante bien.

-¿Eh? -soltó Zoro, notando un cambio en el tono de voz de Law-. Ah, esto. Está bastante bueno, lo admito.

-¿Lo admites? ¿No lo has hecho tú?

-No, lo ha hecho el cocinero de mierda -dijo Zoro despreocupadamente al tiempo que se llevaba un trozo de comida a la boca.

Law no pudo evitar sorprenderse con la revelación, pero tampoco trató de disimular su sorpresa al no continuar con la conversación. Aunque Roronoa le llevaba los almuerzos a Luffy, siempre había estado seguro de que él no se los hacía. _Vaya_. Conque el cocinero ése le daba servicio completo de desayuno, almuerzo y cena. No contento con eso, también cocinaba todo lo que Luffy quisiera: Law veía que Roronoa había llevado pasteles de carne, los que Luffy había pedido explícitamente la noche anterior. Si bien saber aquello le molestó en menor medida, lo que más le sorprendió a Law fue que Roronoa se hubiese referido a él como el "cocinero de mierda". Era obvio que tampoco le agradaba demasiado. Quizás… Quizás también él había sido interrumpido en algo importante por el mismo cocinero.

Law pretendía hacer algún comentario sobre el mentado cocinero de mierda, pero la puerta del salón se abrió para que Shachi y Penguin entraran. Ambos saludaron y se acercaron a Law.

-¿Vamos a comer aquí? -preguntó Penguin al ver que Law ya estaba cómodamente sentado frente al Sombrero de Paja.

-Sí. Cojan un par de carpetas sin desordenar demasiado -les indicó Law.

-¿Killer no está? -preguntó Shachi, levantando una caja extra de comida.

-Parece ser que Eustass lo secuestró -contestó Law. _Servías para algo después de todo_, agregó para sí mismo-. Pero creo que el Sombrero de Paja no tendrá problemas en comerse lo que cocinaron para Killer.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! -contestó Luffy-. ¡Muchas gracias! Este… Ehh…

-Shachi -dijo Law, señalando a uno de sus niños-. Y él es Penguin -agregó, señalando al otro-. Son de primer año. Los viste el miércoles en la azotea, justo después de morderme una oreja.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó Zoro, y pedacitos de comida le saltaron en el rostro a Law.

-¡Ah, claro! -dijo riéndose Luffy-. Ese día iban a almorzar en la azotea.

Zoro volteó a mirar a Luffy para tratar de preguntarle qué carajos significaba aquello, pero al final decidió no decir nada. Sabía perfectamente hacia dónde irían las respuestas de Luffy: era obvio que le daría más importancia a recordar los detalles del almuerzo que de la mordedura de oreja.

-Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo -comentó Law, limpiándose el rostro con un pañuelo que sacó de un bolsillo.

-¿Comer en la azotea?

-Exacto -respondió Law-. Aunque no me quejaría si intentas algo con mi otra oreja -agregó Law, pero sonriéndole de nuevo a Zoro.

Law sacudió con elegancia su pañuelo antes de doblarlo con perfección geométrica y devolverlo a su bolsillo. Hizo como si el ataque de comida de Zoro no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo; en el fondo, había disfrutado de su reacción. Trafalgar Law era una criatura sumamente peligrosa e hinchada de celos, y por ello mismo sabía cómo provocarlos.

-Hey, gracias por el almuerzo -dijo Luffy al terminar de devorar la caja de comida que Shachi le había dado.

-¡De nada, Sombrero de Paja! -dijo Killer-. Siempre estoy dispuesto a cedértelo, siempre y cuando siga siendo mío.

-¿Por dónde apareciste? -preguntó Law, levantando una ceja y estrechando la mirada-. ¿No deberías estar ocupado con Eustass?

-Por la puerta -dijo Killer, sonriéndole-. O sea, esa era la respuesta a la primera pregunta. Con respecto a la segunda, sí.

-¿Sí, qué?

-Sí estoy ocupado con Kid. Por eso lo traje.

-Qué raro verlos comer juntos -comentó Kid, apareciendo por la puerta también y acercándose a ellos.

-Hola, Kid -saludó Luffy, envolviendo sus cajas de almuerzo-. ¿Ya terminaron de comer?

-Hola -contestó Kid, levantando una mano como saludo. Todos los brazaletes que le colgaban en el brazo tintinearon por el movimiento-. Sí, fuimos a comer con los chicos de la banda.

-Hey, Eustass -dijo Zoro.

-¡Roronoa! ¿Recién llegas? No te vi las primeras cuatro horas. Pero bueno, no es como si te hubieras perdido de algo.

-Sí, supongo -contestó Zoro, devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Te devuelvo tu sitio, Killer.

-No te preocupes por mí, que Law me dará su sitio -dijo Killer.

-¿Te lo daré? -preguntó Law, mirándolo casi con asco.

-Pues si no, siempre puedo sentarme en tus piernas.

-¡Que te sientes, te digo!

Law se puso de pie más rápido que inmediatamente y obligó a Killer a sentarse antes de darle la oportunidad de abrir la boca para seguir hablando.

-Vomitaré -anunció Kid, deseando no haber escuchado aquello.

-Yo ya lo hice -declaró Zoro.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Killer, animado-. Parece que me he perdido de algo divertido.

-No realmente -dijo Luffy-. Sólo almorzamos.

-Oh, sí. Como te decía, Sombrero de Paja: no te preocupes por mí, que puedes comértelo con toda libertad si yo no estoy. Siempre y cuando siga siendo mío.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, claro. Es más, incluso si estoy presente también puedes comértelo.

-Pero es tu almuerzo.

-¿Almuerzo? Yo hablaba de Law.

Con un movimiento casi imposible de seguir para el ojo humano, Law cogió la caja de almuerzo que aún estaba sobre su carpeta y al levantarla golpeó en pleno rostro a Killer.

-Gracias por la comida -dijo Law, alcanzándole la caja a Penguin, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasó algo? -preguntó Luffy, quien no notó lo ocurrido porque acababa de girarse para guardar sus cajas de almuerzo en la maleta de Zoro.

Killer tenía la cabeza agachada por el dolor y se cubría la boca con una mano. Todos los demás prefirieron simplemente hacer como si no hubieran visto nada.

-¿Te duele la boca?

-Un… poco -logró decir Killer-. Pero no te preocupes, que creo que fue por hablar de más.

-Shachi, Penguin -interrumpió Law-. Estar por sonar la campana. Será mejor que vayan a su salón.

-Ajá, sí, por supuesto.

-Nos vamos yendo. Nos vemos en la salida. Chaucito a todos.

-Zoro, también deberías irte -comentó Luffy.

-Sí, supongo.

-Vámonos, Roronoa, que siento que si me quedo aquí en verdad terminaré vomitando mi almuerzo -declaró Kid-. Más tarde quedamos para hablar sobre el sábado, así que no te vayas a ir, Sombrero de Paja.

-No, claro que no. Los esperaré afuera cuando acaben las clases.

Law cogió del cuello de la camisa a Killer para obligarlo a levantar el rostro y "mirarlo", indicándole visualmente que esperaba una explicación de porqué carajos todos estaban hablando de verse y hablar. Todos menos él, en todo caso.

-¿Qué? ¿No te lo dije, amor? Mañana tenemos un concierto y por eso hemos estado practicando tanto últimamente. El Sombrero de Paja está interesado en ir y Roronoa también.

-No, no me lo dijiste -dijo Law, acercándolo peligrosamente a su rostro.

-No hace falta que te pongas violento, digo, celoso, amor. Te juro que sólo tocamos… música -aclaró Killer-. Pero si tanto insistes, porque tus dedos alrededor de mi cuello se sienten muy insistentes, deja que te lo diga, estás invitado a acompañarme a los ensayos. Para cerciorarte de que Kid no me ponga las manos encima y todo eso.

-¡Con un demonio, Killer! -se quejó Kid-. ¿Tienes que explicarle todo? ¿Qué es? ¿Tu niñera?

-En teoría es mi novio -se defendió Killer-. Además, si tuvieras un novio con la palabra "DEATH" tatuadas en los dedos ahorcándote yo creo que también le darías explicaciones.

-Venga, venga, no te enojes, Traffy -comenzó a decir Luffy-. Sólo vamos a hablar del concierto del sábado. No te invitamos porque a ti no te interesa la música. Se me ocurrió que no tenías porqué ir.

-Ajá, sólo estorbarías -agregó Zoro, mostrándole una gran sonrisa a Law.

-Exacto -corroboró Kid.

Law soltó a Killer y le dedicó unas miradas poco menos que asesinas a Kid y Zoro mientras que ellos se iban riéndose.

Cuando la campana sonó al fin, todos los que no pertenecían a la misma clase –aunque tal vez sí al mismo problema- habían sido despachado a sus respectivos salones. Los nativos al salón, por su parte, habían colocado en su sitio las carpetas que usaron para el improvisado almuerzo grupal. Y como de costumbre, luego de comer Luffy se estiró sobre su silla y se dispuso a tomar una siesta.

Law esperó a que se durmiera para comenzar el interrogatorio.

-¿Por qué carajos no me dijiste nada?

-No pensé que fuera a importarte -explicó Killer-. A este paso terminarás por destrozarme todas las camisas. ¿Qué? No me mires así, que es verdad. Además, ¿por qué te habría de interesar que tengamos un concierto? Simplemente se nos adelantó para mañana una fecha de presentación.

-No me interesa tu concierto. Lo que me importa aquí es que al Sombrero de Paja sí le interese.

-Lo sé, pero no creo que él vaya.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que vas a pagarme la siguiente camisa que me arruines -respondió Killer, tratando, sin éxito, de arreglar su uniforme-. El concierto era para el siguiente mes, pero el local en donde íbamos a tocar va a cerrar por remodelación. Para evitar cancelar la presentación arreglamos adelantar el concierto para mañana, y resulta que debido al cambio repentino la venta de las entradas se hizo esta semana sin previo aviso. Todas están vendidas. Ni siquiera nosotros pudimos separar entradas.

-Y por eso el Sombrero de Paja no ha conseguido una -razonó Law.

-Exacto. Y francamente no creo que alguien vaya a venderle su entrada. Todos aman ver a Kid sobre el escenario.

-Ya veo. Supongo que se están reuniendo para ver si le consiguen una entrada. ¿Por ser de la banda no pueden meterlo al concierto?

-Podríamos, pero esto ha sido tan repentino que, literalmente, se han copado todas las invitaciones. Todas.

-Qué estupidez. ¿Ni siquiera puedes conseguir una entrada?

-Awwww. ¿Tanto quieres ir a verme tocar?

-Bastardo. Hablo de una entrada para él.

-Pues vas bastante retrasado: Kid lleva un par de días tratando de conseguirle una entrada.

-¡¿Eustass?! -preguntó Law-. ¿Está tratando de conseguirle una entrada al Sombrero de Paja?

-A pedido de Roronoa.

-_Mierda_.

-Si Kid no puede conseguir una entrada, entonces nadie podrá. El local es un bar bastante popular y el dueño es el presidente de la compañía constructora Galley-La. El sujeto es bastante estricto con las reglas y no le gusta el asunto de la reventas o subastas de entradas para ninguno de los eventos hechos en sus locales.

-¿Te refieres a Iceburg? Entonces el bar es Water 7.

-Es imposible conseguir una entrada, y más todavía a un día del concierto. La parte buena, supongo, es que tú y tu paranoia celosa no tienen que preocuparse por asesinar a alguien este fin de semana. Eso sí, el Sombrero de Paja no podrá ver el concierto. Es una pena. En verdad está bastante emocionado con la idea.

La explicación de Killer tranquilizó a Law. Tenía que admitir que el muy maldito tenía todo perfectamente planeado. Al parecer ni siquiera se había molestado en contarle el asunto del concierto porque **a)** eso significaba mencionar a Kid en algún momento y aquello no era ni remotamente un tema de conversación en el que Law quisiera verse metido, y **b)** de todas maneras Killer estaba seguro de que el Luffy no conseguiría ir al concierto. Law no dudaba de la inteligencia de Killer, que de hecho era la característica que más le agrada de él, pero si bien a Law no le interesaba saber sobre sus problemas musicales, tampoco le gustaba la idea de ser el único que no estaba al tanto del asunto. La razón estaba en que, obviamente, en ese asunto Luffy asomaba la cabeza, aunque fuese con un mínimo de protagonismo.

Terminadas las clases, Law se despidió de Luffy y Killer en el salón y fue a buscar a Shachi y Penguin para regresar con ellos. Lo hacía principalmente porque no quería cruzarse con Kid; sabía que el pelirrojo se quedaría un rato más en la escuela para conversar del asunto de las entradas, pero aquello ya no era de su interés: no había forma en que conseguirían una por mucho que lo discutieran.

Law fue a tomar algo con sus chicos antes de despedirse de ellos y regresar a su casa. El desayuno dejado a medias y los trastes sucios seguían allí para recordarle que por la mañana había salido sin limpiar y, algo fastidiado por el desorden (que en primer y último lugar no debía siquiera existir en su casa), decidió coger algún libro y leer hasta quedar dormido.

Y horas más tarde fue el teléfono celular sonando lo que lo sacó de la tan ansiada inconsciencia a la que había llegado por el tercer libro leído. Cogió con pereza el celular y miró la pantalla: Killer lo estaba llamando.

-¿Killer? -preguntó al contestar.

-Hola, amor.

-¿Amor? -repitió Law-. Debes estar con Eustass.

-A decir verdad, no -contestó Killer-. Creo que me dejé llevar por la idea de la cita.

-¿Cita?

-Sí, cita. _Nuestra_ cita. ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Ese golpe en la cara por fin muestra sus secuelas.

_Momento._ ¿Cita? ¿Golpe? Law se demoró un segundo más en atar cabos sueltos: recordaba que poco antes de su… _fracasado…_ intento por cenarse a Luffy habían quedado en tener una cita.

-¿La cena con el Sombrero de Paja?

-Exacto.

-¿Qué tiene? -preguntó Law, aún sin entender de qué iba esa llamada.

-Que es hoy y te estamos esperando.

-¿Qué?

-Que es hoy. ¿Lo olvidaste? Pasamos la cita a esta noche. Cena en el Baratie, el restaurant que está en la calle principal.

-¡¿Cuándo quedamos en eso?!

-Ayer en la enfermería. Oh, bueno, tú estabas algo inconsciente y puede que por eso tal vez no escuchaste cuando lo decidimos -explicó Killer. Al otro lado de la línea su voz sonaba cada más despreocupada y comprensiva a medida que la desesperación de Law iba en aumento-. Pero cuando me llamaste al celular yo sí te expliqué la situación.

-¡Killer, bastardo! Sólo dijiste que fueron a verme a la enfermería, que hablaron de cosas sin importancia y que luego se fueron.

-Pues ahí está. ¿Ves? Y tú quejándote de que no te aviso de las cosas.

-¡¿Desde cuándo mierda "cosas sin importancia" es cambiar la fecha de una cita?!

-Detalles, detalles. Mejor ganamos tiempo y me vas diciendo si vas a venir o no, cosa que el Sombrero de Paja y yo pedimos la cena de una vez.

-¡¿Estás con él?!

-Pensé que yo estaba contigo. Ese golpe te ha hecho bastante daño -se lamentó Killer-. Sí, estamos aquí, esperándote. ¿O ya no vendrás?

-Iré -sentenció Law-. Y cuando llegue vas a ponerte en cuatro patas y voy a hacerte todo lo que tenía planeado para ti esta mañana.

* * *

**LAW x LUFFY /web comic**

Por motivo de navidad (y a mi obvia obsesión por Trafalgar Law) se me ocurrió dibujar un web comic que publiqué el 25 de diciembre en mi cuenta de Tumblr, dejo el link abajo para quienes deseen leerlo (como no puedo poner la dirección URL la he separado, la copian y borran los espacios en blanco):

tmblr . co / ZDZ4QxaAB1ym

* * *

**NOTAS**

**[1]** Vetinari pensó lo mismo en _Feet Of Clay_ (Terry Pratchett), pero no nos consta. O tal vez sí. Después de todo, ningún muerto, mejorado o no, ha regresado para dar fe de ello.

**SOBRE EL FIC  
**

El track anterior fue una canción de Mecano.  
(Que por cierto es mi canción favorita de ese grupo).

Por cada capítulo (track) habrá dedicada una canción que será el detonante de la trama del episodio. Como ya expliqué cada track tiene como (ociosa) finalidad burlarme de algún estereotipo narrativo en historias amorosas, en el track anterior (Una Rosa es Una Rosa) como bien dice la letra traté de poner por escrito cómo es que Law siendo como es bien podría enviar todo al carajo y conseguir las cosas por la fuerza en un arranque de emputamiento crónico para con el mundo, pero que contra todo pronóstico realmente se ha enamorado de Luffy y por ello aguanta todo lo que soy capaz de hacerle.

Por otro lado no podía evitar reírme del clásico estereotipo de la caída sobre el protagonista, siempre me ha parecido tan jodidamente cliché que tenía que ponerlo. Sin contar el clásico beso frustrado, pobre Law, será vilmente interrumpido por todo el cast de la historia antes de que logre su cometido horizontal con Luffy.

* * *

**CRÉDITOS**

Créditos y agradecimientos a mi beta reader: Scyllua.

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS  
**Gracias por leer y por los reviews.

**katty.Z** Ja, de hecho me gustaría poder actualizar más seguido pero mi pereza es más grande que mis ganas. De hecho también me divertí pensando en cómo sería una conversación cotidiana de Smoker y Aokiji, ambos me gustan bastante y juntos serían perfectos.

**Bichi River** Gracias por leer mi fic. Es que Luffy es tan fácil de emparejar, es tan natural el dejarse querer, imposible no amarlo. He caído en muchas parejas de Luffy x Cualquiera del Cast y alguna que otra historia (doujinshi) de Crocodrile x Luffy, me pareció algo bizarra la pareja pero me gustó, declaro que en toda la historia del manga nunca antes la cárcel le hizo tanto bien a alguien.

**Cana Lawliet-san** Sí, a veces me siento una veterana leyendo One Piece, pero si por mí fuera puedo leer A Oda-sensei otros 20 años más, no me hago problemas. La verdad es que aunque la mayoría de mis fics los he terminado tengo unos cuantos que he abandonado por falta de ganas (uno de ellos tiene una actualización de 4 años después del último update). No tenía planeado regresar a escribir fics pero admito que mi obsesión por Law pudo más y terminé escribiendo este desvarío. Antes de publicar un fic empiezo por crearle el final de la historia y luego escribo en retroceso, basada en esos cálculos en verdad que será bastante largo (contando que este es el capítulo 6 y recién es viernes de la primera semana y la historia termina 2 años más tarde cuando se gradúan de la preparatoria). Espero que la flojera no me gane y logre actualizar con relativa frecuencia.

**Guest** Gracias por el review y los saludos, feliz navidad y año nuevo. De hecho quería subir este fic para navidad pero me entró una pereza enorme así que sólo me alcanzó para dibujar el mini manga de Law x Luffy del que hablo más arriba. Sí, jaja, Luffy no nota el poder que tienen sus palabras y de lo que provocan sobre los demás y por ello Law sufre... Y sufre mucho. Jaja, la casa de Luffy es un misterio pero... Recuerda que Luffy tiene un nakama carpintero que destruye y construye cosas en segundos. Con respecto a Zoro, bueeeeno, él es un ser celoso ya que le gusta Luffy por eso mismo que quiere alejar a Law de él y Sanji, bueno él es el "mujeriego" por excelencia aunque no tenga novia, jaja, por ello se sabe todos los viles trucos de seducción y ha notado en Law una amenaza potencial hacia la integridad física de Luffy, pero siendo Luffy éste ni cuenta se da y (si bien puede cuidar de él mismo) nunca está demás echarle un ojo encima y cuidar del líder de la banda.

**Yuni Nero** Oh, gracias por comenzar a leer mi historia. Admito que mis partes favoritas también son cuando sale Killer en escena, siempre me llamó la atención su apariencia desde que apareció, el hecho de no verle nunca el rostro le dió esa atmósfera misteriosa por lo que quise "preservar" esa idea de misterio y, si bien no usa máscara en mi fic, nunca le ven los ojos por su cabello (qué largo lo tiene, lo amo) y bueno, si sigues lo último del manga, verás que Kid como que muy inteligente/planificar no es y que es Killer quien le explica las cosas y lo "cuida", por eso se me ocurrió ponerlo como el "Mastermind".

**vetagiXD** Exactamente lo mismo que me pasa a mí, siempre SIEMPRE he amado el ZoroxLuffy y de hecho Zoro fue durante largos 10 años mi personaje favorito HASTA que Law aparece y cambia mi mundo, jaja. No sólo se convirtió en mi personaje favorito sino que con la saga de Punk Hazard vi la luz al morir viendo las viñetas de Oda-sensei de Law y Luffy juntos (aunque fuera para escupir sangre y estar encadenados en una jaula a punto de morir por un gas letal).

**Hielaine** Exactamente eso: Law quiere a Luffy, Kid quiere a Law, Killer quiere a Kid pero son Law y Killer quienes son novios. Lo peor del asunto es que dentro del contexto de mi fic todo tiene explicación, admito que no es una explicación lógico y mucho menos creíble pero ¿a quién le importa? xD Es divertido y con eso me basta para seguir escribiendo.


	7. Track: Trouble Man

**Playlist**

* * *

**Track 7****: ****Trouble Man**

* * *

**Gonna be trouble  
****Baby, I'm the trouble man  
****Baby, don't you worry  
****Not gonna run away (I can't)  
****They want a war  
****Just let them fight!**

_Esto va a ser problemático  
__Nene, soy el hombre problemas  
__Nene, no te preocupes  
__No voy a huir (No puedo)  
__Ellos quieren guerra  
__¡Déjalos pelear!_

* * *

Las calles de la ciudad eran amplias y agradables, caminar por ellas y recrear la vista al hacerlo era una rutina común tanto para los visitantes como para los residentes. Incluso de noche las luces de la ciudad ofrecían un espectáculo digno de admirar: no había quien se pudiera resistir a su encanto.

A excepción de Trafalgar Law.

Y no era porque a Law no le gustara la ciudad, sino porque en esos momentos no disponía del tiempo para detenerse a apreciar nada. Estaba corriendo calle abajo con mucha prisa y un humor del carajo que iba en aumento con cada segundo.

En sí la acción de correr ya lo había enojado, puesto que no solía hacerlo. Law era bueno en los deportes, aunque no practicara ninguno. No lo necesitaba: le bastaba con tener buen físico y estar en forma, como todo buen obseso de la salud. Obviamente, sólo de la física.

A pesar de llevar bastante tiempo corriendo, no estaba cansado y ni siquiera una gota de sudor se asomaba en su piel. Al cabo de unas cuadras más divisó el restaurante Baratie, ubicado en la calle principal. Antes de llegar al restaurante se detuvo y comenzó a caminar con su clásico andar tranquilo y elegante; no iba a permitir que lo vieran llegar corriendo. Él no tenía porqué correr: él nunca llegaría tarde. Y esa noche no era diferente. Se negaba a aceptar que estaba llegando tarde a una cita de la cual no había sido informado. Era más, ¡¿cómo mierda iba a llegar tarde si ni siquiera sabía a qué hora se suponía debía estar presente?!

Trafalgar Law nunca corría. No porque no le gustara, sino porque no tenía porqué hacerlo.

Law atravesó el estacionamiento del restaurant con tranquilidad, sacó una de sus tatuadas manos del bolsillo para abrir la puerta y entró irguiéndose en toda su estatura como si fuese el dueño de casa. El local estaba lleno y no se divisaba ninguna mesa libre. No era para menos: el Baratie era considerado el mejor lugar para comer en toda la ciudad. Definitivamente había otros lugares que lucían mejor, pero a un restaurant se iba a comer y la mejor comida estaba ahí. El Baratie no era lujoso, sino más bien acogedor: su estructura de madera le daba un confortable ambiente amistoso.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Traffy! -gritó Luffy, levantándose de su silla y haciéndole señas con los brazos a varias mesas de distancia-. ¡Por aquí!

Law se sacó el gorro a motas que traía y caminó hasta la mesa de Luffy, quien ya estaba cómodamente sentado con Killer y tenía algunas bebidas servidas.

-Hola, amor -saludó Killer-. Llegas tarde. ¿No podías haberte apurado?

-Cierra la puta boca -saludó de regreso Law.

-¡Me muero de hambre! ¿Ya podemos pedir? -rogó Luffy.

-Sí, claro -dijo Law, sonriéndole.

Law se acercó a la mesa y levantó con cuidado la silla que le correspondía para evitar hacer ruido al sentarse en ella. Como era esperable, aprovechó el movimiento para acortar la distancia que había entre él y Luffy, dejando a Killer prácticamente solo al otro extremo de la mesa.

-Sabía que debía haber pedido una mesa para dos -se quejó Killer-. Así habrías tenido que sentarte aquí –agregó, mostrando sus piernas en un gesto que le mostraba a Law lo cómodas que eran.

Law abrió la boca, dispuesto a enviarlo al carajo, cuando le prestó la atención debida a las piernas de Killer. Éste llevaba unos pantalones _jeans_ azules totalmente raídos y con tantos huecos que fácilmente podía sacar las rodillas por allí. También tenía puestas botas de cuero negro de taco ancho. Law subió la mirada hasta dar con su camisa blanca decorada con pequeños círculos negros: la llevaba semiabierta (o semicerrada), dejando su pecho descubierto. Sin contar los agujeros en sus pantalones, Killer de por sí ya estaba mostrando bastante piel, y el que se hubiese recogido el cabello en una cola hacía más visible la desnudez que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

-¿Por qué demonios estás vestido así? -preguntó Law, medio horrorizado.

-¿Por qué demonios estás tú vestido así? -preguntó Killer, totalmente horrorizado.

Sólo entonces Law cayó en la cuenta de que… todavía tenía el uniforme de escuela. Miró a Luffy, que aún seguía leyendo y releyendo la carta del restaurante con la concentración de alguien que desactiva una bomba, por lo que no le prestaba atención a su mirada acosadora. Luffy tenía su clásico sombrero de paja a la espalda pero llevaba corbata, y una bastante llamativa además: era blanca y con rayas rojas. Hacía juego con su camisa blanca - impecable y sin ninguna arruga visible-, que tenía los primeros botones abrochados y que, por lo tanto, también le dejaban mostrar algo de piel (no tanta como Killer, por supuesto). Por último, vestía unos pantalones cortos negros que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. **[1]**

Law se sorprendió. No podía concebir ni en la peor de sus alucinaciones autoinducidas por sus narcóticos que Luffy se preocupara por su apariencia. Más aun, no podía creer lo bien que se veía vestido así. En cambio, él sólo llevaba el maldito uniforme de escuela y una frustración tan grande que bien podía usarla de capa.

-La verdad es que no pensé que nuestra primera cita te fuera a emocionar -comenzó a decir Killer, notando la depresión casi tangible de Law-. Pero al menos esperaba que te cambiaras el uniforme. Digo, no es como si nosot…

Una patada perfectamente cuadrada a una de las piernas de Killer lo imposibilitó temporalmente de la facultad del habla.

-¿Aún no te decides, Sombrero de Paja? -preguntó Law, asomándose por encima del hombro de Luffy para hacer como que quería leer la carta, pero en realidad sólo buscaba acercarse a él.

-Sigo pensando…

-No te preocupes. Pide lo que quieras -dijo Law, acercándose un poco más e ignorando los pequeños sonidos de agonía que provenían del otro lado de la mesa-. Pagaré la cena por haberte hecho esperar.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias! -dijo Luffy, girando la cabeza para verlo. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que sus narices se rozaban-. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. Es que no sé qué ir pidiendo mientras esperamos. La verdad es que me muero de hambre y siento que no puedo esperar más.

-¿Esperar? -preguntó Law-. ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Algo andaba mal: Law lo sentía en lo más profundo de su hígado que amenazaba con colapsar. Miró a Killer, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué estaba pasando, Law escuchó un ligero y rítmico sonido tintineante. Era una combinación de cascabeles golpeándose entre sí, una mezcla de sonidos metálicos que iba a la par con un caminar extremadamente llamativo, como si se tratase de zapatos de tacón alto que se acercaban cada vez más…

Law se giró lentamente esperando que aquello sólo fuera producto de su esquizofrenia.

-Perfecto, veo que aún no han pedido la cena -dijo Kid al detenerse frente a la mesa.

-¡Estamos en eso! -dijo Luffy-. Estábamos esperándote. ¿Ya vamos pidiendo? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?

A Law sólo le costó un segundo para determinar que aquella cita le provocaría una aneurisma y más bilis de la que su torturado hígado podría soportar. Trató de decirle a Kid que _"estábamos esperándote"_ era demasiada gente; al parecer, Luffy tenía por costumbre hablar en plural cuando sólo debía contarse él. Pero se abstuvo de pronunciar palabra cuando notó que Kid prácticamente brillaba bajo las luces del restaurante: llevaba puesto un par de botas negras de taco y punta metálica, pantalones holgados amarillos con detalles negros, un abrigo de piel negro con interior rojo tan llamativo que hacía parecer sutil a su encendida cabellera pelirroja, y tantos anillo, brazaletes y collares, que toda su joyería daba la hora con varias campanadas y ecos acompañantes cada vez que Kid se movía.

-Oh, Kid, al final te decidiste por el abrigo negro -dijo Killer, ya de nuevo en posesión del habla.

-Compré los dos, pero el rojo lo usaré en el concierto -dijo Kid, luciendo su nuevo abrigo-. Esa camisa es nueva. ¿La usarás mañana?

-Para el concierto usaré una en negro y unos _jeans_ vaqueros que compré ayer -explicó Killer, como si hubiese mucha diferencia con la ropa que ya llevaba puesta.

Law no estaba seguro de a qué animal habría que matar para hacerse un abrigo de piel en rojo natural como el que tenía Kid. No entendía la gracia de comprar dos abrigos de pieles que le llegaban a los tobillos si llevaba el torso desnudo. Al menos Killer había tenido el mínimo de decencia de ponerse una camisa.

-Eso es un _Vivienne Westwood_, ¿verdad? -preguntó Luffy-. La calavera.

Law giró con tanta brusquedad que por poco amenazó con romperse el cuello en el movimiento. ¡¿Cómo era posible que Luffy supiera de moda?! De hecho… Luffy parecía bastante interesado en el atuendo de Kid. _Demasiado__,_ para el gusto de Law.

-¿Eh? -dijo Kid, cogiendo entre los dedos el pendiente que le colgaba del cuello: era una calavera de huesos cruzados hecha de diamantes-. Ah, ¿ésto? Sí, es de su última colección.

-Me gustan las calaveras -dijo Luffy, sonriéndole-. ¡Te queda bien, Kid!

-Oh, tienes buen gusto, Sombrero de Paja -comentó Kid, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa-.¿Y lo que llevas puesto no es _Armani_?** [2]**

Law no podía creer que hasta hacia poco había estado cómodamente ¿dormido? en su casa tras leer unos libros, y porque el destino era generoso con él y lo demostraba odiándolo con todo el poder de las improbabilidades, ahora se encontraba en una ¿cita cuádruple? en medio de una conversación sobre ¿moda? con el hombre que era su novio, el tipo con el que quería encamarse y el sujeto que quería encamarlo a él.

-¿Por qué carajos estás vestido así? -preguntó Kid, horrorizado al ver que Law aún llevaba puesto el uniforme.

-Porque no le importamos -dijo Killer en un tono de despecho-. ¿Verdad, Sombrero de Paja? Mira, yo creo que la siguien…

Killer no pudo continuar hablando porque una patada a su otra rodilla lo obligó a doblarse, presa del dolor, y terminó golpeándose la frente contra la mesa.

-Tú quédate ahí -ordenó Law a un Killer incapacitado de poder negarse-. Tú, Eustass, mierda, deja de tintinear, y tú –agregó, girándose para mostrarle una sonrisa a Luffy-, ¿ya decidiste qué pedir?

-Sí, mejor vayamos pidiendo ahora, porque si esperamos a Zoro de repente yo ya esté muerto de hambre para cuando llegue.

-¿Cómo mierda le hace para llegar tarde a todos lados? -se quejó Eustass, cruzándose de brazos y dando las ventiún horas con sus campanadas para desesperación de Law.

Law se llevó una mano al rostro para evitar que sus ojos se salieran de sus órbitas por el _stress_. Bueno, qué más daba si aún faltaba llegar Zoro y si Kid ya estaba ahí: entre los dos no podían joderse más las cosas. En última instancia, Law ya no podía sentirse más miserable.

-¡Ja! Hablando del diablo, ahí viene -indicó Kid.

-¡Hey! Ya están todos. ¿Qué? ¿Todavía no han pedido? -preguntó Zoro al llegar a la mesa-. ¿Por qué demonios sigues con el uniforme?

Law retiró la mano que le cubría los ojos al escucharlo y un segundo más tarde deseó no haberlo hecho: Zoro estaba vestido con unos pantalones que hacían juego con una chaqueta negra que llevaba abierta, y al igual que Kid, no traía nada más encima, por lo que también mostraba el torno desnudo. En conjunto, lo que llevaba más cubierto era el rostro: tenía unas gafas amarillas que combinaban con los tres pendientes de la oreja izquierda. **[3]**

Law se hundió en lo más profundo de su miseria. A ese punto poner a Killer en cuatro no sería suficiente para dejar remontar su frustración.

-¿Ya van a ordenar?

Una voz ajena a la conversación, pero a la vez familiar, sacó a Law de sus pensamientos de violador en potencia. Levantó la mirada para ver a un mozo que se acercaba a ellos. _Puto mozo_. Incluso el jodido mozo vestía mejor que Law: llevaba un traje negro formal de tres piezas y corbata, demasiado elegante para un simple mesero, y… ¡MOMENTO!

-¡Sanji! ¿Está bien si pido lo de siempre? -preguntó Luffy a gritos.

-Hey, hola a todos -saludó Sanji cuando llegó a la mesa-. Luffy, ¿lo de siempre no es todo?

-¿La has cagado tanto que ya no te quieren en la cocina, mozo de mierda? -se burló Zoro.

-Cierra la puta boca, cabeza de alga, que es viernes y hay demasiada gente -explicó Sanji, quitándose el cigarro de los labios y lanzándole el humo a Zoro-. He tenido que salir a ayudar a los mozos.

-Antes de que comiencen a aventarse el mobiliario -interrumpió Killer, quien volvía a tener pleno dominio de su maltratado cuerpo-, yo quiero los espagueti de siempre.

-Yo quiero lo que tengan hoy como especial del día si trae carne a término medio -pidió Kid-. Si sangra, mejor.

-Ajá -confirmó Sanji-. El cabeza de alga parlante no pidió nada por lo que le daré un carajo, Luffy quiere todo, Killer, espagueti, Kid, el especial del día sangrando, y tú…

Sanji se detuvo al notar que el único que no había hecho ningún pedido le resultaba jodidamente familiar.

-Ah, él -dijo Killer-. Es Law, mi novio.

-¿Novio? -repitió Sanji, volteando para mirar a Killer.

-Ajá.

-Mmmm -comenzó a decir Sanji al tiempo que se sacaba el cigarro de la boca una vez más y exhalaba el humo hacia el techo, como recordando algo-. Novio. ¿Novio, como uno de esos sujetos que uno puede conservar para tener sexo?

-Ajá.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde el miércoles.

-¿Qué miércoles?

-Este miércoles -explicó Killer-. El que vino después del martes.

Sanji miraba -con su único ojo visible- a Law mientras terminaba de sacar cuentas y dándose con que, claramente, éstas no coincidían.

-¿Y son novios a tiempo completo? Es decir, ¿24/7?

-Sí -afirmó Killer-. ¿Quieres pedírmelo prestado a medio tiempo o algo?

-No.

-¿Por qué preguntas, entonces?

-Es que ayer jueves, sí, el que vino después del miércoles -explicó Sanji-, lo encontré tirado con Luffy en su departamento.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?! -gritaron Kid y Zoro.

-Ejem -interrumpió Killer, poniéndose serio por primera vez en toda la cita-. ¿Me permiten? Él y yo, nosotros dos, ya saben… Me parece que soy yo el que tiene que hacer las preguntas aquí.

Killer cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa con parsimonia y luego "miró" a Sanji con "seriedad" para plantear la primera interrogante.

-¿Y Law estaba arriba o abajo?

-¿QUÉ CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ÉSA? -gritaron Kid y Zoro a la vez.

-Arriba -respondió Sanji.

-¡NO TENÍAS QUE RESPONDER! -gritaron ambos de nuevo.

-¿Y seguían vestidos?

-Sí, aunque había ropa tirada en el piso -recordó Sanji-. Me pareció que le pertenecía a tu novio.

-Sanji, esta pregunta es crucial -comenzó a decir Killer-. ¿Law llevaba puesto el uniforme o se había cambiado?

-¡QUÉ PREGUNTA CRUCIAL NI QUÉ MIERDA!

-No, no era el uniforme. Era ropa casual.

-¡DEJA DE RESPONDERLE!

Al otro extremo de la mesa, como si con ellos no fuera el problema, Law y Luffy sólo observaban cómo el resto se gritaba entre sí. Luffy suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Qué sucede, Sombrero de Paja? -dijo Law, tan suavemente que sólo Luffy podía haberlo escuchado. Law se había acercado a él al punto de estarle susurrando al oído-. Si te molestan sus gritos puedo hacerlos callar. O quizá podríamos irnos a otra mesa.

-Yo sólo quiero que traigan la cena -se quejó Luffy, haciendo pucheros.

Al otro lado de la mesa…

-¡KILLER, BASTARDO! -gritó Kid-. ¡¿No deberías estar exigiéndole respuestas al idiota de Trafalgar?!

-Law puede esperar -dijo Killer-. Me urge más saber los detalles del asunto. A propósito, ¿cómo es que terminaste mirando el show, Sanji? Supongo que fue un gran espectáculo. Más aun, ¿cómo hago para conseguir entradas?

-Voy a cocinarle a Luffy todas las noches -explicó Sanji-. Fui a hacerle la cena como siempre, pero cuando llegué al departamento el tal Trafalgar ya se había servido.

-¡Oi, Luffy! ¿Qué hacía Trafalgar en tu depart…? -comenzó a decir Zoro-. ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACEN USTEDES DOS?!

De regreso al extremo pacífico de la mesa, Law le había pedido ayuda a Luffy con la carta para hacer su pedido, pero éste último no paraba de recomendar todos los platos de la lista. Por lo que Law, estratégicamente, había pasado uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Luffy para así acercar sus rostros, obviamente para escucharlo mejor. Por supuesto.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ah, sólo ayudo a Traffy con la carta.

-¡Trafalgar! -gritó Kid-. ¿No tienes nada qué decir?

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Law.

-¡Porque estamos hablando de ti! -gritó Zoro.

-En ese caso -comenzó a decir Law, y tras una pausa dramática, terminó:-… pueden continuar.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA?!

-Escoge algo para mí -le dijo Law a Luffy, ignorando a Kid y Zoro-. Para que podamos cenar de una vez.

-¡Entonces que sea esto! ¡Y esto! ¡Y esto también! -dijo Luffy, señalándole varios platos de la carta a Sanji.

-Muy bien -confirmó Sanji.

-¡Maldito mozo degradado, no olvides traerme algo a mí también! –pidió Zoro a gritos mientras Sanji se iba de regreso a la cocina.

-Law, amor, no puedo creer lo que Sanji dijo. Me siento traicionado. En verdad tú… ¿tú te arreglaste para ir a ver al Sombrero de Paja, pero a nuestra cita vienes con el uniforme?

-¿Por qué insistes con eso? –se quejó Law.

-Porque estás horrible -explicó Killer-. Te ves mal entre tanto despliegue de hombría y buen gusto. Amor, verte así minimiza la sensualidad de mis pectorales desnudos.

-Killer, eso que has dicho me ha provocado una reacción alérgica -dijo Law; un ligero tono azulado apareció en su rostro-. Lo repites y mi alergia te cortará la respiración.

-Amor, si quieres seguir saliendo conmigo tendrás que comenzar a vestirte mejor.

-Killer, ¿qué mierda te sucede? -gritó Kid-. ¿Te importa más cómo se viste que el hecho de que el bastardo de Trafalgar estuviera en el departamento del Sombrero de Paja?

-Eso no tiene porqué preocuparme -dijo Killer-. Sólo mira lo bien que se llevan. Seguro que fue una visita de camaradería.

-¡QUÉ CAMARADERÍA NI QUÉ MIERDA! ¡¿No ves que está coqueteándole en tus narices?!

-Kid, no seas exagerado. Sólo están mirando la carta.

-¡PERO SI YA PIDIERON LA CENA!

-Entonces deben estar viendo el postre.

-¿En verdad no te importa lo que hacía Trafalgar en casa del Sombrero de Paja?

-Mojado -agregó Sanji.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritaron Kid y Zoro.

-¡¿Cómo que mojado?! ¿Y DE DÓNDE MIERDA SALISTE? -escupió Zoro.

-Estúpida lechuga marina, dije que estaba ayudando a los mozos. Acabo de entregar un pedido.

-¡Lo que sea! -interrumpió Kid-. ¿Qué fue lo que trataste de decir?

-Sólo estaba ayudándote a formular mejor la pregunta -comenzó a explicar Sanji-. Sería más bien como: _"¿__Qué estaba haciendo Trafalgar __**mojado**__ en casa de Luffy?"_

-¿Mojado? -preguntó Killer "mirando" a Law, quien seguía entretenido estudiando la carta con Luffy.

Los otros guardaron silencio y se volvieron hacia Law, expectantes de su respuesta.

-Con agua -respondió Law sin siquiera mirarlos.

-¿Agua? -preguntó Killer, pasando su mirada de Law a Sanji.

-Sí, eso dijo -corroboró Sanji-. Agua.

-¿Agua? -volvió a repetir Killer, regresando la mirada a Law.

-Del baño –dijo éste.

Los presentes volvieron a pasar las miradas de Law a Sanji.

-Eso no lo sé -dijo Sanji, encogiéndose de hombros-. Cuando llegué ya estaba sobre Luffy en el piso de la sala.

-¿En el piso? -preguntó Killer.

-Me resbalé saliendo del baño –explicó Law.

Killer, Zoro y Kid pasaron su inquisidora mirada de Law a Sanji, exigiendo visualmente su versión.

-El baño está bastante lejos de la sala -explicó Sanji.

-Fue un resbalón largo -dijo Law.

-¡¿Esperas que nos traguemos eso?! -preguntó Kid.

-Eso es problema de ustedes -respondió Law-. Yo prefiero tragarme otra cosa, ¿verdad, Sombrero de Paja?

-¿Eh? -soltó Luffy, distraído.

-El postre -le explicó Law, sonriendo-. ¿Ya lo elegiste?

-¿Ves, Kid? -preguntó Killer-. Te dije que estaban pidiendo el postre.

-… -Kid ya no tenía palabras para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Luffy -comenzó a decir Zoro, al tiempo que una vena hinchada de _stress_ crecía más y más en su cabeza-. ¿Qué pasó ayer?

-¿Eh? -dijo Luffy, despegando su vista de la carta para encontrarse con que todos lo estaban mirando- ¿Ayer, qué?

-Ayer cuando terminé sobre ti en tu casa -le recordó Law.

-¡Ahhhh! Éso. Pues Traffy fue ayer a mi casa, no recuerdo para qué… Mmm… La verdad, no recuerdo qué pasó exactamente, pero no importa. Y luego de que llegó… Y luego… ¡Ah sí! Y luego él comenzó a quitarse la ropa, pero… ¡yo no quería! Así que me levanté, pero él vino hacia mí y yo lo empujé y luego él se cayó sobre mí y terminamos en el piso. Al principio me asusté, pero luego me estaba riendo porque Traffy comenzó a mojarme y después llegó Sanji, cocinó y se despidió. Traffy no quiso así que yo me comí todo y cuando terminé él se fue. Y… y dije mucha veces "y luego", ¿no? _Shishishi_.

Un silencio asesino se apoderó de la mesa. Zoro y Kid comenzaban a coger un distintivo color azulado en los rostros, pero en cambio Killer tenía una mano sujetándole el mentón en una postura de crítico análisis mental.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS?! -explotaron Zoro y Kid al terminar de procesar lo que Luffy acababa de explicarles.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos -los calmó Killer-. Estoy seguro de que en contexto todo tiene sentido. Pero sólo para disiparme una duda, Sombrero de Paja, cuando dices que "te comiste todo y que terminaste",¿estamos hablando de la cena?

-Sí, claro -respondió Luffy-. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por nada, por nada. Sólo pensé que hubiera sido de muy mal gusto de parte de Law el haberse ido antes de que tú terminaras, ¿verdad?

-No me ha gustado cómo lo has dicho -comentó Law, mirando a Killer y despegando (con dolor) su vista de Luffy.

-Hablo de la cena, amor, la cena. Además, sólo he repetido lo que ha dicho el Sombrero de Paja.

-Sólo me gusta cuando él lo dice -amenazó Law.

-Ok, como digas -aceptó Killer-. Pero luego no me pidas que te susurre obscenidades al oído cuando…

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MÁS! -interrumpió Kid. Todo aquello era demasiada información que se estaba arrepintiendo de haber pedido-. ¡Sólo comamos! ¿De acuerdo? ¡C-O-M-I-D-A! ¡Que comamos comida, quiero decir! Oh, mierda, qué calor hace, siento que me asfixio.

-Suerte con eso -dijo Law, sin prestarle demasiada atención al asunto o a Kid.

Dicho eso, Zoro y Kid intercambiaron miradas y sólo entonces se percataron de que ambos estaban de pie porque la mesa sólo era para tres y las sillas estaban ya ocupadas.

-Killer… -comenzó a decir Kid, mirando al mentado y esperando que éste respondiera algo mínimamente convincente.

-Esta fue la única mesa que estaba libre cuando llegamos -explicó Killer, sonriendo-. Es viernes por la noche, Kid. El lugar está imposible.

-Allí hay una mesa libre -dijo Zoro, señalando una pequeña mesa para dos personas del otro lado del gran salón.

-Me sorprende la facilidad con la que has dado con esa mesa entre todo este mar de gente cuando ni siquiera puedes encontrar la escuela -señaló Kid.

-¡Bastardo!

Zoro no quería aceptar que las palabras de Kid eran totalmente ciertas. El pelirrojo, por su parte, no podía dejar de burlarse de los inexistentes dotes de ubicación geográfica del peliverde.

Del otro lado de la mesa Law levantó una de sus tatuadas manos e hizo con ella un movimiento sutil indicándoles que se largaran de una vez, como si espantara a un bicho.

-¡Momento! -se quejó Kid-. ¿Pretendes que Roronoa y yo nos vayamos a otra mesa cuando TÚ y KILLER son los que deberían largarse?

-¿Qué? -soltó Law.

-Oh, claro -apoyó Zoro, viendo las intenciones de Kid-. ¿No se supone que son pareja? Es natural que sean ustedes los que compartan la mesa doble.

Law estrechó la mirada y deseó atravesarles los ojos a esos malditos desgraciados con sus tatuados dedos.

Kid y Zoro miraron a Killer en vista de que OBVIAMENTE Law no tenía ni la más mínima intención de querer separarse de Luffy.

-Law y yo desbordamos demasiado amor juntos -se defendió Killer-. Tanto, que incluso temo morir un día de éstos por sus demostraciones de cariño. Y es por eso que no nos importa compartir de vez en cuando con ustedes un poco de nuestra feliz vida amorosa.

-¿En serio? Vaya, no es lo que parece. Ahora que lo pienso no los he visto muy cariñosos que digamos -inquirió Zoro con suspicacia. El peliverde estaba seguro de que Law andaba tras Luffy y no se creía del todo la historia del noviazgo que, supuestamente, tenía con Killer.

-¿Ah, no? -respondió Killer-. No sabía que estabas interesado en nosotros. ¿Quieres una invitación para cuando Law y yo estemos ocupados dándonos cariño?

Kid se estremeció con el comentario: no podía soportar la idea de tener que imaginarse a Killer y Trafalgar durmiendo juntos. Killer notó la batalla mental de Kid y las sospechas de Zoro, así como también el hecho de que tanto él como Law estaban perdiendo terreno en el asunto.

La situación llamaba a un repliegue táctico.

-Si tanto te interesa, Roronoa, te avisaré la siguiente vez, pero ahora prefiero más cenar que escuchar los gemidos de Law -dijo Killer, poniéndose de pie con pereza-. Vamos, amor, no digo que tengamos sexo en el baño, que por ahora me conformo con sólo pasar algo de tiempo de calidad comiendo contigo. –Y aclaró:- Comiendo comida.

Law suspiró con amargura. Le costaba separarse de Luffy, pero sabía que la jugaba de Killer era la mejor opción. Se puso de pie y, cuando tuvo a Killer cerca, le asestó un codazo entre las costillas que obligó al rubio a doblarse del dolor.

-¿Qué fue eso de escucharme gemir?

-Oh, amor… No… seas… tímido -logró decir Killer mientras caminaban a su mesa-. ¿No te gusta estar abajo?

-No me gusta escucharlo de ti.

-Qué insensible de mi parte -se disculpó Killer-. Supongo que tus planes de violarme sí son cosas sutiles y románticas, ¿no?

Zoro y Kid se quedaron de pie mirando cómo ambos se iban a su mesa y llegaron a escuchar parte de la conversación. Kid –para infinito malestar suyo- sí estaba seguro de que ambos eran pareja, pero Zoro tenía sus dudas. Decidieron dejar el asunto en espera, al menos hasta después de la cena.

Law y Killer llegaron a su mesa, se sentaron con parsimonia y sonrieron del otro lado del salón a un Luffy visiblemente triste al no poder cenar con todos juntos. Law levantó una mano e hizo un gesto a modo de saludo para que Luffy no se preocupara.

-Awwwwww -dijo Killer-. ¿A mí también me vas a extrañar así cuand…?

Apenas Luffy desvió la mirada, Law, aprovechando que ya tenía una mano levantada, la usó para coger a Killer del cuello de su camisa (como bien era su costumbre) y lo acercó a él con un movimiento tan violento, que resultaba un simulacro bastante realista de un ahorcamiento bien planeado.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de la cita? ¡¿Por qué carajos invitaste a Eustass y Roronoa?! ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA CONOCES AL BASTARDO DEL COCINERO?!

-…Cof… Cof… Ejem… ¿Trafalgar, amor…? -logró decir Killer, cogiendo a Law de la cabeza con ambas manos para tratar de alejarlo de sí. El chico de las ojeras, empero, se mostraba muy insistente en su propósito de privarlo de oxígeno.

-¿Pero qué mierda? -exclamó Kid, mirando la escena desde el otro lado del restaurante-. ¡¿SE ESTÁN BESANDO EN PÚBLICO?!

-Mmm… La verdad es que yo lo veo más bien como… un intento de asesinato -comentó Zoro, quien no podía seguir muy bien la escena por la lejanía. Además, el ángulo sólo le permitía ver que ambos estaban extremadamente cerca y se tocaban con bastante énfasis.

-No podré comer así -se quejó Kid con un color azul en el rostro.

-Me alegra saber que eres consciente de que los muertos no responden preguntas -agradeció Killer una vez que Law lo soltó.

-Por eso apoyo la tortura.

-Y yo las denuncias por maltrato conyugal -dijo Killer, tocándose el cuello y cerciorándose de que no tuviera ningún hueso roto-. ¿Sabías que esta camisa es nueva? No me molestó lo de la violación, pero mi ropa es tema serio.

-No entiendo porqué tanto escándalo por la ropa.

-Es porque tienes un pensamiento demasiado pragmático -explicó Killer, arreglándose el cuello de la camisa y volviéndosela a abrir para mostrar gran parte de sus pectorales-. Supongo que a ti no te importa gran cosa qué ropa lleves encima siempre y cuando esté limpia y no te estorbe. Mentalidad de médico -se quejó-. Pero nosotros… -hizo una pausa para indicarle que se refería a él, Kid, Zoro y Luffy-. Nosotros no sólo hacemos música: damos un espectáculo y la forma en que nos vemos, lo que hacemos y cómo lo hacemos, es parte de nuestra vida. No te haría daño conectarte un poco con nuestro mundo si quieres entender más al Sombrero de Paja. La forma en que te ves es parte de lo que eres. Y ahora mismo te ves como un imbécil.

Law escuchó con bastante atención la explicación de Killer, no porque sintiera que la necesitara, sino más bien porque le costaba admitir que realmente carecía de todo aquel sentimiento musical por el cual ellos vivían.

-Deja de mirarme así -demandó Law ante la "mirada" inquisidora de Killer-. No me molesta usar el uniforme. Me molesta que ustedes sean un escándalo. ¿Por qué tuvieron que vestirse así precisamente hoy?

-Oh, ya entiendo -meditó Killer-. Trafalgar, nunca nos hemos visto fuera de clases, ¿verdad?

-…. -Law se horrorizó de sólo pensarlo-. Me estás diciendo que siempre se visten así. Cómo carajos es que puedes andar por ahí con semejante pinta de puto por las calles. Y Eustass, mierda… ¡El bastardo de Eustass es una patada al buen gusto y a la poca decencia de esta ciudad! ¡Momento! En primer lugar, ¡¿por qué carajos he tenido que ver a Eustass aquí?!

-El Sombrero de Paja lo invitó, igual que a Roronoa -dijo Killer-. Conozco a Sanji porque siempre vengo a comer aquí, ¿recuerdas? Conversamos de eso en el salón. Bueno, tú no aportaste mucho en la charla.

-Sí, recuerdo que conversaste con el Sombrero de Paja sobre este lugar, pero no esperaba que fuera verdad. Pensé que sólo estabas siguiéndole el rollo para joderme la paciencia.

-Oh, por favor. No sería capaz -dijo Killer-. Tú no tienes paciencia.

-Te falta una respuesta.

-Oh, sí… No te dije nada sobre el cambio de hora de la cita porque no me entraron ganas.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Digo, qué tantas ganas podría tener de querer una cita contigo luego de que amenazaras con violarme, me jodieras otra camisa al tratar de asfixiarme y me violentaras con la caja de almuerzo que gentilmente le doné al Sombrero de Paja.

Law levantó ambas manos hacia el cuello de Killer. Tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de comprobar la resistencia ósea del cuerpo humano, pero se detuvo: admitía que no había sido exactamente _amable_ con Killer en los últimos días. No le importaba el que fuese su novio, sino que Killer fuese jodidamente inteligente: si no se iba con cuidado, el rubio se las cobraría donde más le dolería.

-Sus pedidos -anunció Sanji, entrando en la escena y dejando los platos de comida sobre la mesa-. Sigan, que no quiero interrumpir –agregó al notar que Law estaba en una postura que "sugería" asesinato por asfixia.

-Oh, no te preocupes, que no interrumpes nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Esto es normal? -preguntó Sanji, señalando los brazos levantados de Law en dirección al cuello de Killer.

-Sí, y ahora sólo está siendo tímido. Suele ser más romántico.

-Ajá -aceptó Sanji-. Bueno, disfruten la cena. No quiero interrumpir el momento romántico… de nuevo –terminó de decir, y le sonrió a Law.

Dio media vuelta y se fue. Law cambió la dirección de sus brazos de Killer a Sanji mientras lo veía desaparecer tras la puerta que daba a la cocina.

Law y Killer optaron por dejar de lado sus diferencias amorosas en pos de la cena. Para cuando Killer terminó con sus espaguetis, Law apenas había llegado a la mitad del primer plato. No sentía tanta hambre, pero la comida estaba tan buena que siguió hasta acabar. A ver el resto de los platos que aún le faltaban, sin embargo, desistió.

-A lo mejor y necesitamos al Sombrero de Paja para que te ayude a terminar de comer -agregó Killer-. Comer comida, quiero decir.

Increíblemente, al otro lado del restaurante Luffy ya había terminado de devorar todo lo que había pedido. Kid y Zoro, por su parte, estaban en la quinta ronda de bebidas cuando vieron que Killer les hacía señas, indicando su mesa llena de platos sin tocar: claramente una invitación para Luffy. Éste se teletransportó a la mesa de Killer y Law sin dar siquiera tiempo al pelirrojo y al peliverde de detenerlo.

-Todo tuyo -dijo Killer, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su silla a Luffy.

-¿Seguro que puedo terminar la cena?

-¿Cena? Yo hablaba de Law.

Law le lanzó el cuchillo que tenía sobre la mesa pero Killer, totalmente preparado para sus muestras de cariño, interceptó el objeto a mitad de la trayectoria hacia su garganta.

-Seducir al Sombrero de Paja es más difícil que tratar de seducirte a ti -dijo Killer, acercándose a Law y apoyándose precariamente en el respaldar de su silla.

-¿Lo dices por Eustass? -preguntó Law. No temía ser escuchado por Luffy, ya que en esos momentos este último estaba demasiado concentrado comiendo para notar que algo más pasaba en el mundo.

-Ajá -respondió Killer-. Apostaría un brazo a que Kid podría llegar a seducirte antes de que tú logres algo con el Sombrero de Paja.

Law se giró para verlo y así mandarlo al carajo frente a frente, pero se detuvo ante la expresión fría y carente de sentimientos de Killer. Law supo entonces que el muy bastardo estaba hablando en serio.

Si la predicción de Killer era correcta -y debía serlo para que él se jugara un brazo en eso-, entonces Law no había tenido posibilidades con Luffy desde el mismo principio.

Y Law lo entendió todo. No era mentira que habían comenzado esa versión particular de los dos de un noviazgo porque ambos ganarían más estando juntos que separados, pero no había caído en la cuenta de todo lo que realmente ganaría Killer con el trato. En un inicio, Law pensaba que Killer lo hacía sólo para provocarle celos a Kid: el muy bastardo de Eustass siempre actuaba como si Killer fuera de su propiedad, ignorando que el rubio se lo permitía porque estaba enamorado de él. Killer había terminado por aburrirse de la situación, y por eso decidió provocarle celos estando de novio precisamente con el sujeto con el que Kid quería acostarse. Aquello debió provocarle un simulacro de muerte cerebral a Kid: sentirse abandonado por Killer quien, además, lo dejaba por el tipo que le gustaba.

-Dejaste a Eustass sin opciones –le dijo Law a Killer-. Él no te reclamaría nada porque nunca fueron amantes, pero tampoco intentaría algo conmigo porque somos novios.

-Exactamente -confirmó Killer-. Por muy enojado que Kid esté conmigo y lo mucho que quiera acostarse contigo, él nunca trataría de seducirte porque eres mi novio. Puede ser todo lo bastardo que quieras, pero es honorable.

-Tratas de dejarme sin opciones también a mí -atacó Law-. Mientras seamos novios el Sombrero de Paja no querrá nada conmigo, pero si terminamos tendré a Kid sobre mí y el Sombrero de Paja se hará a un lado. Aun si logro deshacerme de Kid, no querré estar cerca de él ni de ti, lo que te dejará el camino libre para seducirlo. Estarás con él y muy probablemente Roronoa aproveche mi ausencia para quedarse con el Sombrero de Paja.

-Y para evitarlo es que somos novios -dijo Killer, sonriéndole y rompiendo el ambiente de tensión que habían generado.

Killer era muchas cosas, pero por sobre todo era inteligente.

A Law le agradaba Killer y le gustaba la idea de saber que era inteligente aun cuando el mismo Killer se esforzaba por no demostrarlo. Estar juntos y utilizarse mutuamente era algo que sólo un par de manipuladores podría llevar a cabo sin asesinarse en el camino.

-De seguro has pensado que podría deshacer todo tu plan con tan sólo acostarme con Eustass.

-Sí, lo he pensado -contestó Killer, sin dejar de sonreír-. Y, siendo sincero, éso me jodería mucho. Demasiado. Pero sólo pasaría si tú quisieras, y no quieres.

-No –admitió Law-. Me amo demasiado como para hacerlo.

-Oh. ¿Es normal que hablen de acostarse con otras personas siendo ustedes novios? -preguntó Luffy, quien había acabado de devorar la cena de Law.

-Sólo estamos suponiendo -respondió Killer-. Nos tenemos mucha confianza y nos gusta hablar libremente de todo, ¿sabes? No creo que Law quiera tener sexo con Kid si ya está conmigo, ¿verdad, amor?

-No, no quiero -se apresuró a decir Law-. Contigo o sin ti, éso es algo que no haría. Nunca.

-¿Y estuvo buena la cena? -preguntó Killer-. ¿Hace mucho que terminaste?

-Hace un momento. ¡Gracias! ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada. Sólo que… Tienes un don para escucharnos siempre que estamos hablando de cosas… de pareja.

-Oh, bueno, está bien, ¿no? Digo, son novios y es normal que tengan sexo.

-Eh… -comenzó a decir un desconcertado Killer-. ¿Sabes mucho de sexo?

-Pues más o menos -dijo Luffy, cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa-. Sólo lo que aprendo con Sanji.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -soltó Law, poniéndose de pie con brusquedad al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con ambas manos.

El violento movimiento de Law hizo que Killer perdiera el equilibrio al estar apoyado en el respaldar de la silla, por lo que cayó al piso. La silla golpeó a su vez la mesa y ésta fue de lado al tiempo que Law y Luffy se apartaban para evitar los platos, que se partieron en pedazos contra el suelo. Y al final de toda la reacción en cadena, Luffy golpeó sin querer la mesa contigua y derramó las bebidas sobre los comensales.

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! -le gritaron los sujetos de la mesa, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Luffy.

-Oh, perdón. No me fijé.

-¡Vas a pagar por lo que has arruinado y…!

El sujeto no pudo continuar: un puñetazo lo tiró hacia atrás lanzándolo contra la mesa y destrozando todo lo que tenía encima en el proceso.

-¿Algún problema? -preguntó Law, adelantándose y mostrando el puño con el que silenció al infeliz que se había atrevido a gritarle a Luffy. Sus nudillos tatuados lucían más amenazadores que de costumbre: la palabra "DEATH" parecía ser lo último que los pobres diablos leerían en sus vidas.

-Sí, amor, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar -dijo Killer, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose los pantalones.

-¡¿Qué mierda sucede aquí?! -gritó Kid, acercándose a trancadas con Zoro.

-¿Luffy, estás bien? -preguntó Zoro.

-Yo sí -respondió Luffy, y luego señaló a los sujetos que estaban siendo ajusticiados por Law-. Ellos no.

-¡Llamen al dueño!

-¡Que alguien haga algo!

-A ver, a ver, ¿qué coñazo pasó aquí? –preguntó Sanji, haciéndose oír por sobre los gritos de los demás clientes.

Tras abrirse paso, Sanji pasó revista a las mesas destrozadas, a los clientes pidiendo clemencia repartidos a lo largo del piso y al grupo protagonista de pie entre el alboroto.

-¿Luffy? -preguntó Sanji, dejando implícito la demanda de una explicación, aunque estaba al tanto de que el simple hecho de que Luffy estuviera ahí ya de por sí era todo lo que necesita saber.

-¡Lo siento! -se disculpó Luffy.

-¿Cómo es eso de que le enseñas de sexo? -preguntó Law, dejando de prestarle atención a los sujetos que acababan de ensuciarle los nudillos con sangre para fijarse en Sanji.

-¿Eh? -dijo Sanji, sin entender.

-Sombrero de Paja, ¿no dijiste que aprendes de sexo con Sanji? -preguntó Killer.

-Sí, bueno, lo usual, ¿no? Lo mismo que tú haces con Traffy.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritaron Zoro y Kid.

-¡Momento! -gritó Kid, acercándose a Killer-. ¿¡TE HAS ACOSTADO CON TRAFALGAR?!

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó Zoro, caminando hacia Sanji y cogiéndolo del cuello-. ¡¿SIGNIFICA QUE LE HAS PUESTO LA MANO ENCIMA A LUFFY?!

-¡¿DE QUÉ MIERDA HABLAS?! -soltó Sanji.

-Suéltalo, Roronoa -ordenó Law, cogiendo a Zoro de las muñecas-. Voy a matarlo.

-¡KILLER, RESPONDE!

-¡COCINERO DE MIERDA!

-¡Hazte a un lado, Roronoa!

-¡No me des órdenes!

-¡Suéltame, estúpido bastardo!

-¡KILLER!

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto? ¡Lo que haga con Law no es asunto tuyo!

-¡…!

-¡Hey, Eustass! ¡Di algo! -gritó Zoro-. ¿No te das cuenta de que no te respondió la pregunta?

-¡Condenado bastardo! –gritó Sanji, quitándose de encima a Zoro de una patada-. ¡Si vas a tratar de matarme al menos préstame atención!

Un cuchillo pasó volando cerca a Sanji, pero éste lo esquivó. El objeto terminó clavado en una columna al otro lado del salón.

-Tienes toda mi atención -dijo Law, mostrando más cuchillos entre los dedos.

-Sólo los cocineros pueden usar cuchillos en este restaurante -declaró Sanji, plantándose frente a Law.

-¡Estúpido cocinero de mierda, responde! -gritó Zoro, lanzando los restos de la ex pata de una mesa a la nuca de Sanji.

-¿¡Qué mierda pasa contigo?! –gritó de regreso Sanji, sacudiéndose los pedazos de madera.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?!

Todos los involucrados se callaron y se volvieron para ver al nuevo participante en el caos organizado que habían creado. El dueño de la voz se acercaba a ellos cojeando; le faltaba una pierna y en su lugar tenía una prótesis. Estaba, además, vestido de blanco con el típico traje de chef, y llevaba un sombrero muy alto y unos largos bigotes rubios trenzados.

Nadie pudo seguirlo con la vista cuando se acercó a Sanji raudamente y lo estampó en el piso de un puñetazo.

-¡¿Qué carajos crees que estás haciéndole a mi restaurant, mocoso de mierda?!

-¡Jodido viejo! Hazte un favor y muérete rápido -respondió Sanji, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Es el dueño! -resonaron los gritos de alivio de los clientes. Por fin alguien pondría orden en el lugar.

-¡Hey, tú! -logró decir uno de los clientes previamente ajusticiados por Law-. Eres el dueño, ¿verdad? ¡Haz algo con tus estúpidos mozos! ¡En vez de ayudarnos, se les unió! ¿Qué clase de restaurante de mierda es éste?

Un segundo más tarde el sujeto era despedido del local por una de las ventanas que daba al estacionamiento, y el resto de sus amigos lo siguió solidaria pero involuntariamente y por la misma vía unos segundos más tarde.

-¡Nadie va a venir a insultar a mis muchachos! -gritó el dueño-. ¡Y tú, mocoso de mierda, será mejor que limpies este desastre!

-¡No vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, viejo de mierda!

-¿Esto es normal? -preguntó Law, mirando a Killer.

-Ah, sí. Sucede todo el tiempo -explicó el rubio, acomodándose la camisa, o lo que quedaba de ella-. Él es Zeff, el dueño del restaurante. Odia que hablen mal de sus muchachos o del local.

Law entendió que al parecer nadie que no fuera él podía hablar mal de sus muchachos.

-¡Que alguien detenga al dueño!

-¡Llamen a la policía!

-Oh, parece que la cosa se está poniendo problemática -comentó Luffy.

-No te preocupes por eso -lo consoló Law-. A ellos no parece importarles el asunto. Sólo quieren sangre. Quieren pelea, déjalos pelear.

-No me voy hasta que el cocinero de mierda me explique qué sucede -dijo Zoro, dispuesto a esperar que Zeff y Sanji terminaran de destrozar medio restaurante con su pelea.

-Hey, Roronoa -llamó Killer mientras señalaba a Luffy, sentado sobre una mesa y mirando el show de sillas volando por los aires.

-Luffy, ¿qué carajos ha sido todo eso? -preguntó Zoro, asimilando que el origen de todos, TODOS los problemas, era Luffy.

-¿El qué?

-Dijiste que Sanji te enseñaba de sexo -explicó Killer.

-Ah, pues, es como tú y Traffy -comenzó a explicar Luffy-. Siempre me habla de eso.

-¡¿Hablan?!

-Sí. Siempre me está explicando cosas.

-¡Hey, Killer! -interrumpió Kid-. ¿Quiere decir que tú y Trafalgar hablan de sexo?

-Obviamente -respondió Killer-. Somos gente metódica, Kid. Primero revisamos la teoría y luego vamos a la práctica.

-¿Y cómo es que tú sabes éso de los dos? -preguntó Zoro.

-Porque siempre los escucho hablar de sexo -respondió Luffy, sonriendo.

-El Sombrero de Paja tiene un talento para interrumpirnos a Law y a mí cuando estamos en lo mejor del asunto.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que siempre están con eso?!

-Claro que sí, Kid. Somos chicos jóvenes, sanos… físicamente hablando, al menos… y llenos de deseos sexuales. ¿De qué otra cosa vamos a hablar?

-Suficiente -dijo Law, levantando una mano en señal de protesta. No podía soportar a Killer y Kid hablando de sexo… del sexo que supuestamente tenía él con Killer.

-¿Los detenemos? -preguntó Luffy.

-No, déjalos -dijo Zoro-. Sólo paguemos la cuenta y vámonos.

Dicho y hecho, los cinco pasaron por caja, pagaron lo que les correspondía y salieron del local, dejando detrás de ellos los sonidos de madera quebrándose y el griterío del resto de mozos y cocineros tratando de detener la pelea. Pero al llegar al estacionamiento se encontraron con una patrulla de policía que acababa de estacionarse frente a ellos.

-Ay, no…

Luffy conocía esa patrulla, esa placa y al sujeto de cabello blanco y puros que estaba tras el volante.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? -dijo Smoker, bajando del auto.

-Capitán Smoker -saludó Killer-. ¿Acaso usted no duerme?

-No con unos críos como ustedes en mi ciudad.

-No hemos hecho nada… -explicó Killer-. Aún.

-Llamaron a la policía quejándose de disturbios y actos violentos -dijo Smoker, sin inmutarse por la declaración de Killer.

En ese momento, Sanji salió volando por una de las ventanas del restaurante y terminó en el estacionamiento, maldiciendo a gritos al dueño. Volvió a entrar al local rompiendo otra ventana.

-El dueño se puso algo violento -comentó Kid, señalando las sillas y pedazos de mesas que salían por las ventanas. De vez en cuando salía también un cocinero.

-¿Qué hacían ustedes aquí?

-Cenar -contestaron los cinco.

-¿Juntos?

-¿Celoso? -preguntó Law, sonriéndole.

Los otros cuatro no pudieron evitar soltar una risita al ver la expresión de Smoker. De haber podido, se hubiera tragado de la ira los puros que tenía en la boca y a Law juntos.

-Iré a tomarle la declaración a Zeff y cuando termine vendrán conmigo a la estación.

-¡¿Qué!? -gritaron los cinco estudiantes.

-¡Cállense y quédense ahí!

-¿Bajo qué cargos? -quiso saber Killer.

-Atentar contra la moral y las buenas costumbres.

Los cinco involucrados se miraron entre sí buscando refutar las palabras de Smoker, pero no había manera alguna de defender lo indefendible. Al menos no con Killer y Kid presentes: los dos eran un escándalo por sí solos.

-No veo porqué él y yo debamos ir la estación -dijo Law, cogiendo a Luffy de un brazo y poniéndolo a su lado.

Smoker respiró hondo y soltó una gran nube de humo. Law llevaba el uniforme de colegio y Luffy estaba bastante bien -y decentemente- vestido a comparación de los otros tres, pero Smoker no dejaría que se le escaparan. Eran precisamente esos dos los que quería llevarse consigo. Algo demasiado sospechoso estaba ocurriendo con ellos y él tenía que saber qué era. Sólo necesitaba de unos segundos para acusarlos de algún cargo oportuno y ya después…

_*Ring, ring, ring*_

El sonido de una campanita que cada vez se oía más cercana los interrumpió. Al girarse vieron como una figura alta y delgada sobre una bicicleta venía hacia ellos.

-_Ararara…_ -comenzó a decir Aokiji, bajándose de la bicicleta-. Pensaba cenar aquí, pero veo que Zeff se ha puesto diplomático otra vez.

-¡Viejo! -soltó Luffy.

-Es "Director Aoki…" Oh, bueno, no estamos en la escuela -dijo Aokiji, y cuando tuvo a Luffy dentro de su rango le asestó un golpe en la cabeza-. Pero igual no te cuesta nada ser más respetuoso.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Aokiji? -preguntó Smoker.

-Cenar.

-¿Solo?

-¿Celoso? -preguntó Aokiji-. Si quieres, puedes invitarme.

-Déjate de estupideces -amenazó Smoker, acercándose a él-. Algo serio está pasando aquí.

-No lo dudo. Creo que Zeff terminará matando a uno de sus muchachos un día de éstos -dijo Aokiji al tiempo que veía como uno de los mozos salía volando por una ventana y caía en el estacionamiento.

-¡Me refiero a ellos!

-Pero si ellos no han hecho nada, ¿verdad? -dijo Aokiji, mirando a sus estudiantes; éstos le respondieron sonriendo de una manera sospechosamente amistosa y positiva-. Mmmm… A menos que el abrigo de Eustass sea ilegal, no veo cuál es el problema.

-¡¿Por qué los estás apoyando?!

-Yo no estoy apoyando a nadie –explicó Aokiji-. Eso requiere de mucho trabajo y yo no tengo suficientes ganas.

Los chicos notaron que Aokiji les hacía una seña con la mano.

-Ajá -comenzó a decir Killer en voz baja-. Si no fuera porque Smoker está demasiado ocupado escupiéndole al director y nos está dando la espalda, yo diría que el dire quiere que huyamos.

-¡Me importa un carajo lo que digas de ellos! –gritaba Smoker-. ¡Y deja de hacerte el idiota de una buena vez! Voy a llevármelos a… ¡¿Qué mierda?! –Smoker acababa de volverse para descubrir que sus sospechosos habían desaparecido-. ¡Esto es culpa tuya, Aokij…! ¡AOKIJI DEL CARAJO, REGRESA AQUÍ!

Pero Aokiji era ya una silueta que, tarareando una canción, desaparecía también calle abajo en una gesta de velocidad inaudita para una bicicleta.

Los chicos, por su parte, habían decidido emular a su director y no se detuvieron hasta estar a varias cuadras de distancia, lo bastante lejos del estruendo del restaurante y de policías con demasiada dedicación laboral. Dos de los chicos tenían un concierto al día siguiente y un tercero estaba prefiriendo no tener una vida a la cual putear en esos momentos, así que el grupo decidió separarse y volver a sus respectivas casas.

A su regreso, lo primero que Law hizo fue quitarse el uniforme y ducharse. Estaba buscando qué ponerse cuando recordó las palabras de Killer… Aunque en realidad había mucho por recordar: el muy bastardo hablaba bastante y con demasiado tino. Lo que le importaba en ese momento a Law, sin embargo, era el asunto de su ropa: nunca antes le había prestado atención a qué vestía porque, en efecto, le bastaba con que lo que usara estuviese limpio y no le estorbase. Quizás era momento de renovar el armario.

* * *

El fin de semana llegó y pasó sin novedades.

Casi para incredulidad suya, Law no tuvo mayores preocupaciones ni _stress _extra generado por los problemáticos sujetos con los que pasaba la mayor parte del resto de la semana. El sábado se dedicó a leer y ordenar parte de los frascos llenos de _muestras_ que tenía en el sótano; sabía que esa noche era el concierto de Killer y Kid, pero no había nada que podría interesarle ahí si Luffy no iba a estar presente. Y el domingo salió de compras con Shachi y Penguin, quienes lo acompañaron más que encantados.

* * *

Law despertó el lunes de bastante buen humor, todo gracias al sobrenaturalmente tranquilo fin de semana. Había recuperado parte de la sanidad mental que, sentía, se le había ido de paseo la semana pasada; tenía además un guardarropa nuevo y renovado; y, por último, había meditado sobre la apuesta de Killer. Se había decidido a acelerar las cosas a su favor, aunque eso significase hacer que su rubio novio terminara sin brazo. Nada que lamentar mucho a fin de cuentas, en cualquier caso.

Law no se cruzó con Luffy de camino a la escuela, pero no se preocupó. Estaba de buen humor y ésa era quizás la razón por la que había salido de casa antes que lo acostumbrado. Law siguió caminando y en su trayecto comenzó a toparse con el resto de los estudiantes, aparentemente mucho más animados que lo usual. Al principio, Law pensó que sólo era él: no era inconcebible el que su imaginación, a falta de eventos con los cuales llenar su psicótica mente (el fin de semana había sido, después de todo, demasiado tranquilo), le estuviese trastocando el sentido de la percepción de la realidad. Pero mientras más se acercaba a la escuela y aumentaba la concentración de estudiantes, notaba que todos estaban cuchicheando, murmurando cosas y pegando pequeños grititos de exaltación. Definitivamente algo había sucedido y Trafalgar Law no sabía qué era. Trató de disimular su interés en el éxtasis mañanero, pero no pudo evitar escuchar parte de las conversaciones que, para entonces, estaban siendo intercambiadas prácticamente a gritos.

-¡Te perdiste el concierto del año!

-¡No puedo creer que haya podido estar ahí! ¡Eso no se repetirá ni en mil años, tío! ¡Fue genial!

-¿Es que no sabes? ¡Lo del sábado en el Water 7!

Una pequeña vena saltó en la frente de Law al escuchar ese último grito. Era lo único que necesitaba para joderse la mañana: tanta puta exaltación por el concierto del bastardo de Kid. La verdad era que nunca lo había escuchado, pero asumía que algo de bueno debía tener, o de lo contrario Killer no tocaría para él. Además, Kid era bastante popular en la escuela y en otras más, y Law sabía de chicas (y chicos) de otros colegios y universidades que lo esperaban a la salida de las clases sólo para verlo.

Al llegar a la escuela el bullicio y los gritos contando lo espectacular del concierto eran incluso más altos y concentraban más gente. Law no estaba seguro de poder soportar la idea de tener que aguantar a toda la puta escuela hablar de lo genial que era Kid durante el resto de la semana… O del mes.

-¡Eustass estuvo tan genial! ¡Con su abrigo rojo saltando mientras cantaba! ¡Lloré al escucharlo!

-¡Yo igual! Pensaba que no podría existir alguien como él en el escenario... ¡Hasta que el Sombrero de Paja comenzó a cantar!

Momento. ¡Momento! ¡MOMENTO!

Law se detuvo a mitad del pasillo. ¡¿Sombrero de Paja?! ¡¿EL SOMBRERO DE PAJA CANTANDO?!

Law retrocedió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió al grupo de chicas que estaban reunidas gritando y comentando las incidencias del concierto.

-¿Dijiste "Sombrero de Paja"? -preguntó Law.

Las chicas pegaron un pequeño grito ahogado del sobresalto de tener a Law frente a ellas.

Law cayó en la cuenta de que le había quitado el habla a todas las chicas. Se llevó una de sus tatuadas manos al rostro y al bajarla estaba sonriendo, desprendiendo encanto y amabilidad.

-Pensé que el concierto en el Water 7 era de Eustass -dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, así era -contestó una de las chicas, totalmente encantada y olvidando que tres segundos antes Law la había estado mirando con una expresión de querer asesinarla con los ojos.

-¡Pero a mitad del concierto el Sombrero de Paja subió al escenario y cantó con con Eustass! -interrumpió otra chica, buscando la atención de Law.

-¡Fue genial! ¡Nadie esperaba que compartieran el escenario! -comentó la primera chica, robando atención-. Dijeron que era la primera vez que lo hacían… ¡Pero el Sombrero de Paja cantó varias de las canciones de Eustass como si siempre las hubieran cantado juntos!

-¡Fue todo tan rápido! ¡Comenzaron a cantar canción tras canción! ¡No podíamos seguirles el ritmo! ¡Cada vez iban más rápido!

-¡Comenzaron a quitarse la ropa y a lanzarla al público!

-¡Fue demasiado excitante! ¡Los dos parecían haber nacido para cantar juntos!

-¡Y al final! ¡Al final del concierto, ellos…!

-¡Sí, al final ellos…!

El grupo de chicas se juntó y pegó un grito agudo que le perforó un tímpano a Law.

-¡Al final ellos se besaron!

_*Crack*_

Algo en la mente de Trafalgar Law terminó por romperse.

* * *

**NOTAS**

**[1]** El traje con el que Luffy aparece en la ilustración a color del capítulo 431 (volumen 45) del manga. En el anime, Luffy luce ese mismo traje en el _opening _12 (_Kaze wo Sagashite_).

**[2] **Armani (por Giorgio Armani), la compañía italiana de moda. Decidí poner que los chicos visten con Armani porque, de hecho, sí lo hacen. Armani hizo los diseños de vestuario que usan los Mugiwara en la última película: **One Piece Z**. Específicamente, su línea Armani Exchange (A|X) fue la que colaboró con los diseños para la segunda mitad de la película (diseños que Oda-sensei escogió). De todas las líneas de Armani la A|X es la más accesible en cuestiones de precio y está orientada a un público juvenil.

**[3] **Traje que Zoro usa al principio de la película **One Piece Z**.

* * *

**NOTAS SOBRE EL FIC**

El track anterior fue una canción de BRMC (Black Rebel Motorcycle Club).

Por cada capítulo (track) habrá dedicada una canción que será el detonante de la trama del episodio. Como ya expliqué cada track tiene como (ociosa) finalidad burlarme de algún estereotipo narrativo en historias amorosas, en el track anterior (Beat the Devil's Tattoo) que debo admitir me divirtió bastante escribirlo, de hecho me divirtió DEMASIADO el diálogo pro-violación de Law y Killer. Podría nominarlo a "mejor diálogo" en lo que va de la histora. Cof, en fin, a lo que iba: en el track anterior me burlaba de las malas escenas sexuales en algunas (cof, muchas, cof) historias; que la trama va bien, buen ritmo y todo y de pronto ¡ZAZ! Sucede algo que "obliga" a los protagonistas a tener sexo (alguno de los dos involucrados va a morir, beben de más en una fiesta a la que ninguno de los dos iba a asistir y luego no recuerdan qué carajo pasó, los protas se odian ODIAAAN durante los 78 capítulos pero de pronto están sin nada qué hacer una noche cosa que tienen sexo y descubren que ¡OH! Se aman con locura, la Tierra sufre un apocalipsis zombie y mientras todo el mundo pelea entre sí para devorarse los cerebros los protas deciden que en vez de correr en círculos o luchar por la supervivencia es buen momento para revolcarse como ardillas).

En resumen, lo que digo es que odio cuando la trama es forzada a la escena sexual con una explicación/excusa tan descabellada/dramática que simplemente resulta estúpida. Así que le di vuelta al asunto y pensé en la forma más estúpida y forzada en la que Law y Killer podrían tener sexo y ¡ahí mismo estaba la respuesta! "Escena de sexo FORZADA" = violación. Y luego, como para hacer más inverosímil el asunto coloqué a Law y Killer charlando al respecto, ya saben, gente metódica: primero la teoría y luego la práctica.

* * *

**NOTAS SOBRE MÍ**

Oh bueno, sé que buscan leer el fic y no lo que demonios suceda con mi vida, I know, pero a veces como que mi vida afecta el desarrollo del fic, ja, ¿cómo que soy la que lo escribe? El caso es que el tiempo que transcurrió entre el track 6 al 7 viajé al extranjero. Aún no estoy instalada y ando jodida con todo el papeleo para la residencia and all this shit. Actualmente estoy viviendo en un departamento que he alquilado por 1 mes en lo que busco casa por lo que no tengo idea de cuándo pueda sacar tiempo/ganas para escribir el siguiente track.

Entre otras noticias sobre mí, no pude evitarlo y compré un nuevo domain, obviamente es:

**TRAFALGAR - LAW . NET**

Tengo una parte de la web hecha pero aún me falta bastante para poder subirla, pero ya pronto... Sí, "pronto".

* * *

**CRÉDITOS**

Créditos y agradecimientos a mi beta reader: Scyllua.

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS  
**Gracias por leer y por los reviews.

**katty.Z jaja**, pobre de ti, en el review me decías de lo "rápido" que actulicé y que esperabas que me demore más y este capítulo recién lo subo 2 meses después. Lo siento, no pude escribir antes (la verdad sí pude, pero decidí priorizar mi vida y dormir estaba muy por encima de escribir). Me alegra que hayas visto lo que dibujé, de hecho tengo otra historia con Law como protagonista pero no estoy segura si hacerla en fic o dibujarla. Dibujarla sería genial pero requiere más tiempo y tengo demasiada pereza.

**Cana Lawliet-san** ¡gracias! La verdad yo creo que lo mejor del track fue la conversación silenciosa que estaban teniendo Law y Killer. Me imaginaba qué clase de reacción podría tener una persona normal cuando recordé que ninguno de los 2 es normal así que la solución llegó en forma de puntos. Gracias por leer mi historia, de hecho la he planeado a largo plazo porque a penas van en la primera semana y quiero hacer que terminen el año, pasen al siguiente y se gradúen. Espero no demorarme 7 años.

**Bichi River** gracias por pasarte a ver mis dibujos, lo que hace el ocio y la falta de luz eléctrica (razón por la cual me puse a dibujar). Sé que querías leer más del fic, espero que hayas leído bastante porque de hecho esta actualización es la más extensa que he hecho.

**Guest** jaja, es que la conversación por la violación fue la parte cumbre del track, incluso yo me reía entre dientes cuando la escribía.

**konohanabaku** oh, no te preocupes Sanji puede defenderse solo, yo estaría más preocupada por Law, poco le falta para amanecer muerto a causa de una aneurisma cerebral al no poder procesar todo lo que le sucede.

**Yuni Nero** es que ya sabes, Law y Killer son personas metódicas: primero la teoría y luego la práctica. Claro que en caso de una violación Law bien pudo ir con la teoría y la práctica a la par y no habría existido gran diferencia con el resultado. Y los niños de Law, siempre pendientes, aunque falta uno: Bepo, ya pronto aparecerá.

**Rising Sloth** la entrada de Sanji fue tan: "A ver, a ver ¿qué haces en mi casa encima de mi hombre", aunque Law no necesita de motivos para pensar que van detrás de Luffy, si fuera por él destrozaría la carpeta de Luffy de sólo pensar en la idea de que Luffy está "sobre ella". Pero admítelo, si Law no fuera así de paranoico el fic no sería ni la mitad de lo que es.

**Hielaine** jaja, así que no viste el update por el track 6, vaya, espero que estas últimas no hayas estado entrando a revisar el fic para verificar que no había subido el 7 porque con esta actualización sí me demoré (bah, bueno, "demorar" es relativo, ya comenté que tengo un fic que dejé en stand by y que actualicé después de 4 años, así que 2 meses realmente no son nada). Gracias por tu review, a mí me divierte escribir y veo que al parecer hay personas que les gusta leer mis desvarios mentales.

**Guest** (2) Gracias por leer y re-leer mi fic. De hecho cuando escribo también escribo y re-escribo porque a veces (muy seguido) leo y no me convence, no me gusta el ritmo o las escenas me parecen muy lentas, borro y re-escribo todo, saco cosas, meto otras, todo un parto.

**SAYU MINU** gracias por leer y vaya, empieza el ataque porque no he actualizado los 2 fics de YGO que tengo en stand by desde hace uffff. Mira, siéndote sincera (ya que te has dado la molestia de escribirme el review, aunque sea para putearme), de El Don de Ra no tengo nada del siguiente capítulo escrito, pero del Cotas y Cromatismo sí, tengo algo de ¿la mitad? Del siguiente capítulo escrito pero aún sin ganas de terminarlo. Admito que éste fic me anima más a escribirlo, pero tampoco pienso dejar a Kaiba de lado, por mucho que ame a Law.


	8. Track: Die Die My Darling

**Playlist**

* * *

**Track 8: Die Die My Darling**

* * *

**Die, die, die my darling  
****Don't utter a single word  
****Just shut your pretty mouth  
****I'll be seeing you again  
****I'll be seeing you in hell  
****Your future's in an oblong box, yeah  
****Should have seen the end a-comin' on, a-comin'  
****Now your life drains on the floor  
****Die, die, die my darling  
****Die, die, die, die, die, die****  
**

_Muere, muere, muere cariño mío  
__No digas ni una palabra  
__Sólo cierra tu preciosa boca  
__Te veré de nuevo  
__Te veré en el infierno  
__Tu futuro es una caja oblonga, oh sí  
__Debí haberlo visto venir  
__Ahora tu vida se derrama en el suelo  
__Muere, muere, muera cariño mío  
__Muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere__  
_

* * *

Trafalgar Law no practicaba asesinatos, sino ciencia.

Cada muestra conseguida, cada resultado obtenido, cada vida tomada no significaban más que otro avance científico en pos del estudio médico. Para Trafalgar Law, más que irracional, le resultaba estúpido asesinar por cosas tan banales como los sentimientos, odio, amor, venganza. Todo ello escapaba a su conocimiento no porque no lo entendiera, sino porque no le importaba.

Hasta aquel momento.

Hacía realmente demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se había sentido tan ansioso por escuchar huesos quebrarse bajo sus dedos, el gorgoteo de la sangre fuera de sus ductos o ese sentimiento de satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho que lo embargaba mientras lavaba su bata salpicada al final de una jubilosa jornada sanguinolenta.

Pero a pesar de su estado mental altamente cuestionable en relación a la supervivencia humana ajena, Trafalgar Law era una persona de principios y prioridades, y por ello mismo priorizaba sus ganas de empujar sus tatuados dedos a través de los globos oculares de Killer o de Kid hasta llegar al cerebro. En pos de sus mencionados principios, empero, se daría la molestia de no hacerlo frente a Luffy.

Luffy.

Sí, el Sombrero de Paja. Algo aún sobrevivía dentro de Law y, de hecho, era lo único incorruptible en su desequilibrada y ya fracturada mente. Tenía que ir a ver a Luffy y para ello necesitaba mantenerse consciente con lo poco de sanidad mental que le quedaba.

Y sólo en ese raro momento de lucidez Law logró despertar del trance en el que parecía haber estado los últimos minutos. Se percató de que seguía de pie en medio de un pasillo de la escuela, frente a un grupo de chicas que ya no necesitaba. Giró en redondo y corrió hasta llegar a su salón de clases, entró tirando la puerta abajo de una patada y confirmó que las carpetas de Luffy y Killer estaban vacías. Dio media vuelta y corrió pasillo abajo hasta llegar a la clase de Kid y en el mismo marco de la puerta verificó que ni él ni Zoro se encontraban ahí. De todas maneras entró y lanzó la carpeta de Kid por la ventana de una patada antes de saltar siguiendo la misma vía. Tan pronto tocó tierra firme, dos pisos más abajo, comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa de Luffy.

Cuando estuvo frente a la casa de Luffy cayó en la cuenta de que no reconocía el lugar. Luego de unos segundos de reflexión, sin embargo, Law sacó en claro que aquel sí era definitivamente el lugar, pero no la casa. Ésa era la dirección y aquélla era la calle... el edificio, por otra parte, no era la casa de Luffy; no como la recordaba, al menos. El edificio se veía totalmente diferente al que él había visitado la semana pasada; la fachada lo recibía con un gran jardín de naranjos que antes no existía y, en cambio, las rejas, botones de timbre y cámaras de vigilancia habían desaparecido. Aquello podía haberle parecido raro en cualquier otro momento… pero para el lunes de mierda que Law estaba teniendo, todo no era más que simples detalles. Detalles que fácilmente podía pretender no haber notado.

Y es así como camino a la puerta del departamento de Luffy Law se desentendió de todos los demás detalles visibles pero altamente ignorables con los que se topó. La abstracción mental por la que estaba pasando sólo le permitía pensar en Luffy; una vez que lo encontrara ya pensaría en cosas secundarias tales como dar con Killer y arrancarle la columna vertebral por la boca.

Lo único que Law necesitaba era a Luffy. Llamó a la puerta sin ningún otro pensamiento en mente salvo el verlo y tirársele encima tan pronto le abriera.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad y un segundo más tarde apareció frente a Law un sujeto semidesnudo y mojado. El desconocido sostenía una toalla en una mano y parecía haber salido de la ducha para atender la puerta: el agua que caía de su cabello corría a través de su torso desnudo y bajaba por sus pectorales hasta llegar a los jeans que llevaba muy apretados y sin abrochar. Era obvio que no llevaba puesto nada debajo de los jeans. ¡Al carajo los jeans! Con ese cuerpo perfecto usar ropa era un crimen. Ese cuerpo había nacido para ser compartido; cubrirlo ofendía a Dios.

El sujeto se llevó la mano libre al rostro y tiró hacía atrás todo el cabello que le estorbaba la visión. Tenía un abundante y lacio cabello rojo que le caía casi por debajo de los hombros, y con aquel brusco y provocador-casi-sexual movimiento salpicó gotas de agua hacia todos lados, incluyendo a Law. Pero a éste no le importó, dado que acababa de comprobar que el muy desgraciado no sólo poseía un cuerpo perfecto, sino que el rostro también le combinaba bien. Ambos se quedaron un par de segundos sin decir nada: estaban tan sorprendidos de sólo mirarse el uno al otro que ninguno atinó a hablar.

El extraño bajó el brazo y el cabello volvió a cubrirle parcialmente el rostro, salpicándole más agua a Law.

-Trafalgar, ¿qué carajos haces aquí?

Un segundo, un jodido segundo. ¡UN MALPARIDO SEGUNDO! LAW CONOCÍA ESA VOZ.

-¡¿EUSTASS?! -gritó, dando un paso atrás.

-¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?! -gritó en respuesta Kid-. Ah… Mierda… -se quejó, llevándose las manos a las orejas-. Ruido… Dolor de cabeza… Puta resaca...

-¡¿PERO QUÉ MIER...?!

-¡DEJA DE GRIT-arrr…! ¡Arrg...! -lo interrumpió Kid-. Ahhh… No debí… Arrrggg….

-Pensé que estabas con resaca. ¿Por qué estás gritand…? -se escuchó una voz proveniente del interior del departamento.

Law también conocía esa voz.

-¡KILLER! -gritó Law en cuanto lo vio acercarse.

-¡LAW! -gritó Killer, sobresaltado. Se detuvo en seco, presto a correr en sentido opuesto tan pronto tuviese la mínima oportunidad de escapar.

-¡Arrrrggg….! -se quejó Kid, quebrándose contra la puerta.

-¡TÚÚÚÚÚ!

-¡NOOOOOOO!

-¡Argg…!

-¡SOMBRERO DE PAAAAJA! -gritó Killer, dando media vuelta y corriendo al interior del departamento en busca de su seguro de vida.

Law pasó a un lado de un moribundo Kid y saltó los sofás del_ living _con agilidad, pero sin importar lo rápido que fuese, Killer le llevaba ventaja. El rubio corrió hacia una puerta cerrada que según recordaba Law era la habitación de Luffy. Law no quería un derramamiento de sangre… No frente a Luffy en todo caso, así que sacó media docena de cuchillos y los lanzó hacia la perilla. Killer tenía un brazo extendido y estaba a un segundo tocar la puerta cuando notó la trayectoria de los cuchillos de Law, pero ya no podía detenerse: llevaba demasiada carrera encima. Killer se abalanzó sobre la puerta sin intentar abrirla; los cuchillos se incrustaron en la madera y destruyeron la perilla de metal al tiempo que Killer se estrellaba contra la puerta y la sacaba de su quicio, partiéndola en pedazos.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! -gritó Luffy, despertando de un salto al escuchar cómo Killer entraba en su habitación a través de la ahora inexistente puerta.

Killer rodó por el piso y en un ágil y concatenado movimiento se incorporó y corrió hacia las ventanas de la habitación, abrió una y colocó un pie sobre el alféizar.

-¡Lamento lo de la puerta! -gritó Killer, sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana.

-¡¿A dónde vas, Killer?! -preguntó Luffy, saltando de la cama hacia la ventana y sujetándolo de una pierna.

-¡KILLER! -gritó Law, entrando en la habitación con las manos llenas de cuchillos de diversos tamaños y variadas formas.

-¡¿Traffy?! -exclamó Luffy, confundido.

-…Sombrero… De Paja… -Law descubrió que apenas podía hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Luffy, pero Law no contestó. De hecho, ni siquiera parpadeó-. Ustedes… ¿están teniendo una pelea de parejas o algo así?

-No, no es ninguna pelea -respondió Killer-. Law sólo quiere matarme. Lo usual.

-¿Por lo del sábado?

-Sí.

-¡Pero no fue culpa tuya!

-La verdad… sí lo fue -confesó Killer-. Pero… Mmm… Sombrero de Paja, creo que puedes ayudarme con esto. Pero necesito que hagas dos cosas por mí.

-¿Eh?

-Primero: convence a Traffy de que no me mate.

-¡Está bien! -Luffy se giró para mirar a Law-. Traffy, no te enojes con Killer por lo del sábado. ¡No voy a dejar que le hagas nada raro!

-Ajá… Lo que digas -aceptó Law, todavía sin parpadear.

-¿En serio? -soltó Luffy, algo confundido-. Oye, Killer, eso fue fácil -agregó, mirando al rubio que estaba bajándose del alféizar de la ventana.

-Sí, bueno, con lo emputado que estaba pensaba que no había forma de parlamentar con él. Por eso opté por una retirada vía ventana, pero ha sido una suerte encontrarlo tan dispuesto a colaborar -explicó Killer-. Por cierto, Sombrero de Paja, lo segundo que quiero que hagas es que te vistas.

Sólo en ese momento Luffy cayó en la cuenta de que estaba desnudo.

-Oh, cierto -se rio Luffy, llevándose una mano a la cabeza-. Es que me demoré tanto en la ducha que Kid casi me saca a patadas. No me dio tiempo de vestirme y al venir a la habitación me quedé dormido, _shishishi_.

Luffy caminó hasta su _walk in closet_ y comenzó a escoger qué ponerse. Killer, mucho más tranquilo, se acercó a Law (quien no había parpadeado una sola vez desde su entrada al dormitorio) y le señaló con el dedo el lugar donde había estado la puerta segundos antes.

-Ya le viste todo lo que tenías que verle -comentó Killer, indicándole que saliera-. Deja que el Sombrero de Paja se vista en paz.

Law tenía que admitir que Killer tenía razón, como de costumbre. En una muestra de autocontrol y ¿buenos modales?, dio medio vuelta y dejó a Luffy solo en su habitación para que se vistiera. Law siguió a Killer hasta la sala y, mientras guardaba todos los cuchillos que aún cargaba entre los dedos, pensaba en cómo carajos habían terminado las cosas así.

Killer se acomodó en uno de los sofás e hizo una seña para que Law se sentara a su lado. Por su parte, Law lo ignoró y quiso sentarse en el sofá que tenía en frente, pero aquél ya estaba ocupado por un pelirrojo semidesnudo que dormía cómodamente boca arriba.

-Explícame qué es _eso_ -exigió Law, señalando el sofá.

-Eso es un Divani -respondió Killer.

-Me refiero a lo que está sobre el sofá.

-Señalaste el sofá -se defendió Killer.

-Killer…

-Es Kid, ¿quién más? -se apresuró a decir Killer; habría que aprovechar que el mínimo buen humor de Law aún no se iba por completo al carajo.

Sí, Law lo sabía. Había notado que era Kid en el preciso momento en que abrió la boca, algo que a su vez le hacía desear que no lo hubiese hecho para así no tener que lidiar con la realidad ahora.

Esa realidad que lo obligaba a reconocer lo jodidamente bueno que estaba Kid.

-¿Por qué está disfrazado de gente? -preguntó Law.

-Más bien es al revés -lo corrigió Killer-. No está disfrazado, sino que hoy está al natural. Si hubieras llegado un minuto antes lo habrías visto más al natural aún: se estaba paseando en pelotas poco antes de que llamaras a la puerta. -Killer hizo una pausa al notar la poca credibilidad de sus palabras-. Así se ve Kid sin maquillaje -comenzó a explicar-. Sin maquillaje, sin todos esos químicos que usa para peinarse, sin accesorios ni joyas.

Law escuchó atentamente las palabras de Killer; de no haber tenido a Kid en frente, no lo hubiera creído. Le costaba tanto asimilar que existiera un Eustass Kid al cual no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. Pero en esencia seguía siendo él: un imbécil. Qué desperdicio ocultar semejante cuerpo debajo de tanta puta apariencia, pose y maquillaje.

-Él no lo hace por complacerte a ti o a alguien más -dijo Killer-. Kid lo hace para complacerse a sí mismo. Se ve así porque así le gusta y le importa un carajo lo que piensen los demás.

-No tienes que explicarme nada -lo cortó Law.

-Oh, ¿en serio? -se burló Killer-. Porque tenías cara de estarte preguntando porqué Kid juega tanto con su apariencia. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el Baratie? Quizá no te importó en ese momento, pero lo dije en serio, Trafalgar.

Law estrechó los ojos. Sabía cuando Killer se ponía serio.

-Te la pasas evitando a Kid como si fuese una criatura nauseabunda, pero mírate ahora -señaló Killer-. Estás siendo seducido por Kid y lo único que él está haciendo es dormir.

Law se abalanzó sobre Killer en el sofá, enredó sus dedos en el cabello del rubio y tiró hacia atrás, obligándolo a exponer su cuello, en donde a continuación, y en otro fluido movimiento, colocó la hoja de uno de sus cuchillos.

-A veces dices cosas inteligentes, Killer -comenzó a susurrarle Law-. Pero sólo a veces. ¿Por qué no simplemente cierras tu preciosa boca y ya?

-Pensé que le prometiste al Sombrero de Paja que no me harías nada raro, amor.

-No es nada raro -explicó Law-. Es completamente normal que te desangres si te corto el cuello.

-…. -Killer meditó en silencio unos segundos-. Debí suponerlo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Killer analizando su porcentaje de posibilidades de sobrevivencia y Law sobre él, pensando a su vez si haría un corte más limpio de derecha a izquierda o en sentido contrario.

-Trafalgar, creo que cuanto mínimo debería saber porqué vas a arruinar el sofá del Sombrero de Paja con mi sangre -dijo Killer, rompiendo el silencio-. ¿Quieres matarme por lo del sábado o porque lo que dije de Kid es cierto?

-Matarte una vez no sería suficiente.

-Kid está al borde de la inconsciencia -dijo Killer-. No hay manera de que nos escuche. Él y el Sombrero de Paja se la han pasado tomando los últimos dos días sin parar. ¿Crees que va a recordar que lo viste sin maquillaje, casi desnudo y que te gustó?

-No quiero que le repitas.

-Da igual. Prácticamente somos los únicos aquí. Te apuesto que el Sombrero de Paja se quedó dormido de pie en el clóset -dijo Killer, con la _tranquilidad_ de quien sabe que lo que está diciendo bien podría ser lo último que elucubre en su vida-. Sé que estás emputado, pero con matarme sólo vas a conseguir trabajar el resto del día para limpiar mis sanguinolentos restos del departamento, y además necesitas a alguien que te explique qué sucedió. Y ambos sabemos que los muertos no hablan.

-Mierda contigo.

Dicho eso, Law soltó a Killer, guardó el cuchillo de regreso en la manga de su uniforme y se dejó caer a su lado, acomodándose en el sofá y dispuesto a escuchar lo que fuese que Killer tuviera por contar.

-Antes de comenzar, quiero que sepas que todo, absolutamente todo, tiene explicación -anunció Killer, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Unos mechones rubios se le cayeron allí donde Law lo había estado sujetando.

-¿No puedes cubrirlo? -preguntó Law, mirando con recelo el sofá que tenía en frente.

-Sólo es Kid durmiendo. No es un cadáver a un lado de la carretera.

Law le asestó un codazo bien cuadrado entre las costillas, obligándolo a moverse.

-Está bien… Iré por algo para cubrir el cuerpo -se ofreció voluntariamente el rubio.

Killer regresó al cabo de un minuto y encontró a Law tan tenso y rígido que fácilmente podría haber pasado por parte del amoblado. Pero Killer ya había concluido que escuchar la historia del concierto en ese estado bien podría costarle más que la vida, por lo que inteligentemente traía consigo al liberador de stress perfecto.

-Haz espacio -ordenó.

Killer tenía en brazos a Luffy quien, contra todo pronóstico suyo, había terminado de vestirse antes de quedarse dormido en el closet. Law obedeció y le hizo espacio a Luffy para que pudiera acostarlo a su lado en el sofá. Killer también había llevado un par de mantas; le dio una a Law para que se la pusiera a Luffy y con la otra cubrió a Kid.

-En teoría estoy aquí para cuidarlos -dijo Killer, sentándose frente a Law en la pequeña mesa de centro de la sala-. Pero si todo el alcohol que consumieron el fin de semana no les ha provocado un coma etílico todavía, entonces nada va a matarlos.

-¿Cuánto hace que no duermen?

-No sé. En las últimas 48 horas perdí la cuenta.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sé que ambos estaban desvelados desde antes del concierto del sábado. Ejem… Sí… El concierto… Supongo que quieres saber sobre eso primero.

-¿Por qué siento que trajiste al Sombrero de Paja para asegurarte de que no intente matarte mientras hablas?

-Porque tú eres un paranoico -respondió Killer- y yo soy hombre precavido.

-Como sea. ¿Qué pasó el sábado?

-El sábado fue el concierto. El mejor concierto que hemos tenido hasta ahora -enfatizó Killer-. El local estuvo lleno, el público estaba sobreextasiado, salimos a tocar y todo fue espectacular… Pero hubo ciertos detalles con los que no contaba.

-¿Como el Sombrero de Paja cantando con Eustass?

-Vaya, mierda, qué rápido se esparcen las buenas nuevas. Pero sí. Bueno, si ya sabes eso entonces prácticamente sabes todo lo que hay que saber sobre el concierto.

-¿Cómo carajos terminó cantando el Sombrero de Paja? Para empezar dijiste que no había forma de que consiguiera una entrada -lo atacó Law, y en ese estado ignorar sus preguntas no era una opción.

-Y no me equivoqué -se defendió Killer-. No consiguió ninguna entrada, pero… no calculé la otra opción. Iceburg, el dueño del local, se enteró de que el Sombrero de Paja estaba tratando de conseguir una entrada y lo invitó personalmente a que usara el palco de honor. Luego me enteré de que Iceburg hasta se enojó porque el Sombrero de Paja no le pidió ayuda directamente a él primero.

-¿Pero qué carajos? ¿Qué relación tienen?

-Tranquilo, no es nada de lo que tu enferma mente piensa -lo tranquilizó Killer-. Son amigos. ¡No me mires así! No había forma de que yo lo supiera. No tengo idea de cómo el presidente de la compañía constructora más importante de la ciudad es amigo del Sombrero de Paja. No sólo son amigos, sino que es totalmente permisivo con él. Digo, ni siquiera se molestó en absoluto cuando le destrozamos el local.

-¿Qué?

-Ejem… -Killer tomó aire-. Estando ya casi al final del concierto el Sombrero de Paja no pudo contenerse y terminó saltando al escenario. En el escenario Kid es el rey y El Sombrero de Paja se dejó encantar por él, comenzaron-a-cantar-juntos-y-a-Kid-le-fascinó-el-q ue-sus-voces-se-combinaran-a-la-perfección-y-canta ron-una-canción-tras-otra-sin-detenerse -comenzó a decir Killer a toda velocidad. Tomó aire y continuó:- Se-dejaron-llevar-por-la-emoción-del-momento-y-ent re-el-éxtasis-del-espectáculo-terminaron-besándose . -Killer hizo otra pausa. Había querido pasar esa parte en particular de la explicación y cambiar de tema tan pronto como le fuera posible, pero de todas maneras tenía que respirar para continuar hablando-. Lo que provocó que el público explotara en un grito que casi nos deja sordos a todos. Pero hubo alguien del público que quiso hacer explotar el local, literalmente hablando. Su voz se alzó por sobre la música del concierto y amenazó con matar a Kid. El público se abrió y la dejó pasar. Buena jugada, porque los que tuvieron la mala idea de estorbarle fueron pateados fuera de su camino. Bueno… Supongo que podría decirse que ella fue el inicio del caos posterior.

-Boa Hancock -dijo Law.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?! -soltó Killer-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sólo ella tendría el poder para manipular a todo el público a su antojo. Además de la arrogancia para amenazar a Eustass con asesinarlo en pleno concierto.

-Mmm… Entonces también sabes que está detrás del Sombrero de Paja.

-Ajá.

-A eso le llamo acoso.

-¿Qué?

-Que estás bien informado, Trafalgar.

-Ni creas que no noté que trataste de minimizar el hecho de que Eustass besó al Sombrero de Paja -dijo Law, estrechando los ojos-. Así que me explicas qué carajos se trae el bastardo de Eustass.

-No se trae nada. De hecho, hasta está en pelotas -se burló Killer-. Ya, ya. ¡Alto! Que era una broma. ¡Baja ese cuchillo! Quiero decir que estás equivocado. Kid no besó al Sombrero de Paja. Fue él quien besó a Kid.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -A Law se le desencajó el rostro.

-¡Momento! ¡MOMENTO! Antes de que empieces a pensar en lo que sea que vayas a imaginarte te adelanto que no es cierto -lo interrumpió Killer-. El Sombrero de Paja sólo estaba feliz y extasiado. Al final del concierto saltó sobre Kid y lo besó, a Kid no le importó y pasaron a reírse del asunto. Fue como un abrazo para ellos... aunque todo el resto sí creyera que eran pareja.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!

-Lo dije en pasado, hombre. Todo está bien. Kid dijo que había sido una broma y ya. Bueno… Todo estaba bien hasta que nos enteramos de que Boa Hancock estaba en el concierto. Gracias a ella se armó una grande y si bien nadie salió demasiado herido, el local terminó hecho leña -explicó con desgano Killer-. Iceburg no tuvo problemas con nosotros porque le permite todo al Sombrero de Paja… Pero sí tuvimos que hacer una declaración oficial a la policía.

-Smoker.

-Así es -confirmó Killer, suspirando-. Qué casualidad. El capitán Smoker no cabía en sí de la felicidad de llevarnos de cabeza a la estación y dejarnos ahí para podrirnos hasta el siguiente año. Pero Iceburg movió sus hilos de influencia por ahí y nos libró del capi… Lo que no le hizo gracia. Al final, Iceburg y su Compañía Galley-La se responsabilizaron por todo. Oh, bueno, por todo menos la casa de Kid.

-¿Qué tiene que ver su casa?

-Que ya no existe -explicó Killer-. Las casualidades de la vida. Luego de que nos escapáramos de Smoker gracias a Iceburg, Kid ofreció su casa para ir a tomar algo y celebrar el éxito del concierto. Así que fuimos todos los de la banda y los amigos del Sombrero de Paja que lo acompañaban. Para cuando llegamos a casa de Kid los bomberos acababan de hacer eficazmente su trabajo. Aunque… Bueno, lo que menos había en casa de Kid era madera porque casi todo lo que tenía allí era metálico, cosa que los bomberos no tuvieron mucho qué apagar en principio.

-¿La casa de Eustass se incendió?

-Casualidades, casualidades -repitió Killer.

-Entiendo -reflexionó Law-. Primero Eustass besa al Sombrero de Paja y luego casualmente su casa se incendia.

-Y no olvides que aleatoriamente unas horas antes una muy enojada mujer amenazó con matarlo.

-Casualidades -repitió Law.

-Por lo que casualmente nos encontramos con Smoker… de nuevo. Dos veces en la misma noche. Qué contento estaba. Pero no le duró mucho la felicidad porque como nos tomó la declaración por lo de Water 7, sabía que no había forma de que nosotros le hubiésemos prendido fuego a la casa de Kid.

-Bueno, a Eustass le gusta llamar la atención de las mujeres. Ahora no puede quejarse.

-De hecho sí se quejó… mucho. Ejem… MUCHO -enfatizó Killer-. Y… por eso está aquí.

Law abrió más los ojos. Aquello comenzaba a tener sentido… Un horrible sentido…

-No… -comenzó a decir-. El Sombero de Paja…

-Ajá -afirmó Killer, aunque Law no había dicho nada-. El Sombrero de Paja se responsabilizó del asunto y le ofreció a Kid venirse a vivir con él mientras le reconstruía su casa.

Law se golpeó el rostro de un puñetazo. Lo que le faltaba para hacer más miserable su puta existencia. No sólo tenía que lidiar con la idea de vivir en la misma ciudad con Eustass y darse cuenta de que el maldito bastardo estaba bueno, sino que ahora también... ¡también tenía que soportar que viviera con Luffy!

-Momento -soltó Law, repasando todo el asunto-. El Sombrero de Paja no tiene idea de que Boa Hancock está detrás de él. Cómo es posible que se haya dado cuenta que ella incendió la casa de Eustass. No tenía porqué responsabilizarse.

-No dije que el Sombrero de Paja se haya dado cuenta de nada. Sólo dije que se responsabilizó -respondió Killer, encogiéndose de hombros-. Los que se dieron cuenta fueron sus amigos. Lo golpearon y le dijeron que era culpa suya, a lo él que sólo respondió: _"Oh, está bien, yo lo arreglaré."_ Y al segundo siguiente invitó a Kid a vivir con él.

-¿"Amigos"?

-Mmm, supongo que sólo conoces a Roronoa y Sanji.

-…

Aquellos nombres no le hacían gracia a Law. Aunque era también cierto que en el estado en el que se encontraba, de momento no existía NADA empírica ni científicamente que le hiciera gracia.

-Eso fue lo que te perdiste el fin de semana. Bueno, eso fue el sábado por la noche. Desde entonces se la han pasado celebrando y tomando. Hasta hoy -continuó Killer-. Los demás se fueron a continuar con sus vidas, pero decidimos turnarnos para cuidarlos ya que todos teníamos dudas sobre si ambos podrían sobrevivir solos.

-Eso explica porqué no fueron a la escuela -meditó Law, acomodando los hechos cronológica y mentalmente-. Igual morirás. Pudiste haberme llamado.

-Sí.

-¿"Sí", qué?

-Sí, moriré, es inevitable, ¿sabes? -contestó Killer-. Sólo que tú podrías lograr que la inevitabilidad me llegue antes. Y sí pude llamarte, pero se me olvidó. ¡Baja ese cuchillo, que podrías salpicarle sangre al Sombrero de Paja! Pero, verás, pasaron tantas cosas el fin de semana... y no es por hacerte sentir celoso, Trafalgar, pero eras la última persona en quien pude haber pensado en los últimos días.

Era compressible. Law tampoco había pensado en Killer todo el fin de semana aunque, en fin, sólo reparaba en el rubio cuando sentía la apremiante necesidad de asesinar a alguien. De alguna manera podía entender la actitud de Killer... lo que de todas maneras no quitaba el hecho de que seguía con ganas de querer extirparle la columna por la boca. Fuera de aquel sentimiento homicida habitual, empero, se sentía bastante tranquilo. Y no tanto por enterarse al fin de lo que había pasado el fin de semana, sino que lo tranquilizaba el tener al Sombrero de Paja durmiendo prácticamente en su regazo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará Eusstass aquí?

-Ni idea -dijo Killer-. Lo que se demoren en reconstruir su casa. Pero al Sombrero de Paja no le molesta tenerlo aquí. Es más, ya se han hecho buenos amigos. Supongo que el alcohol ayudó en gran medida. Dejando de lado el tema etílico, los dos han terminado fascinados el uno del otro por sus habilidades musicales.

Más malas noticias para Law. Ese lunes de mierda era interminable; por lo pronto, le seguían lloviendo más y más cosas mierdosas. La obsesión de Luffy por la música le jugaba en contra.

-No importa lo que pienses, no hay manera de hacer que se separen -dijo Killer, adivinando sus pensamientos-. Kid y el Sombrero de Paja se han descubierto mutuamente. Han reconocido lo bueno que es el otro sobre el escenario y no van a separarse hasta superarse. Yo creo que hasta que Kid tenga su casa habitable de nuevo no van a despertar a la realidad de que hay vida fuera de este departamento.

-Si no puedo hacer que Eusstas se vaya, entonces tengo que ver la forma de quedarme yo.

-Sí, eso suponía -afirmó Killer-. Y la única forma de lograrlo es a través de mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que casualmente soy tu novio.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Vivir.

-Algo tramas.

-Oh, sí, tramo muchas cosas, pero mi prioridad ahora mismo es vivir: me amo demasiado como para negarlo -reconoció Killer-. Al parecer soy el que tiene más tiempo libre para cuidarlos, aparte de las mejores calificaciones. Nadie hará problemas si falto unos días a la escuela. Siendo tú mi novio lo normal sería que estés celoso y que te niegues a mi trabajo de niñera. Pero si no quieres, porque a ti te encanta llevarme la contraria, te quedaría unirte a mí en la labor.

-Por qué me suena a que lo tenías planeado.

-Yo prefiero llamarlo casualidad.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Luffy balbuceó algo dormido (algo que sonó como a "carne"). Law se rio entre dientes al escucharlo y pasó una de sus tatuadas manos a lo largo de su mejilla. Al hacerlo se sorprendió consigo mismo: haciendo un gesto tan tierno luego de verlo desnudo y haber experimentado medio millón de pensamientos -todos ellos poco tiernos en comparación- para concretizar con él en la cama. Y, sin embargo, en ese momento todo estaba bien. Sólo necesitaba tenerlo cerca.

-Aaaaw, tan lindo tú -se burló Killer-. Pero te apuesto que soy el único al que le arrancas cabello del puro amor.

-Aún no me explicas porqué el Sombrero de Paja estaba tan asustado al verme -le recordó Law.

-Porque él estaba desnudo y tú parecías tener ganas de violarlo.

-Él no se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿De que estaba desnudo o de que querías violarlo?

-Ambas cosas.

-Entiendo.

-No has respondido la pregunta.

-Es molesto que seas tan putamente perspicaz -se quejó Killer-. Digamos que Kid y el Sombrero de Paja no fueron los únicos que se dejaron llevar por… casualidades... durante el concierto.

-¡Bastardo! ¡No habrás besado a…!

-¡NO! ¡Al Sombrero de Paja no lo toqué! -lo interrumpió Killer-. Bueno, la verdad es que ayer sí tuve que cargarlo un par de veces para llevarlo a su cama después de cada borrachera. Pero tan pronto lo dejaba en la cama volvía a despertarse y seguía tomando -explicó con resignación Killer-. Terminé besando a Kid.

-¿Y eso porqué tendría que importarme?

-Porque somos novios, amor -le recordó Killer.

-¿Y por qué el Sombrero de Paja está preocupado por eso?

-Porque cree que es su culpa -comenzó a decir Killer-. Como él se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento y besó a Kid, asumió que todo lo que pasó después también era culpa suya.

-¿"Lo que pasó después…"? ¡Momento! ¡No me digas que te acostaste con el bastardo de Eustass! -dijo Law, alterado-. ¡Acabo de tocarte! ¡Espero te hayas duchado en ácido!

-No, no me he acostado con Kid. Aún -confesó Killer-. Así que no te preocupes por desinfectarte. Lo que me refería con "después" es a la pelea y posterior destrucción del Water 7 y la casa incendiada de Kid. -Killer terminó de hablar pero Law no hizo ningún comentario al respecto-. ¿Nada? -preguntó Killer al cabo de un rato.

-No tengo nada qué decirte -respondió Law-. Sobre todo si quieres una escena de celos, cosa que es imposible. Oh, espera -agregó, torciendo una sonrisa-. No será que estás esperando que te saque en cara el estúpido sermón que me diste sobre Eustass. Que apostaste un brazo diciéndome lo muy jodido que yo estaba cuando eres tú el bastardo que arruina todo el plan porque no puedes evitar meterle la lengua a Eustass.

Killer lo "miró" con odio. Comprendía que Law seguía emputado por haberse perdido el infernal fin de semana que habían tenido. De haber sentido mejor, bien se hubiese ofrecido a ayudar a Boa para incendiar algo más que la casa de Kid. Killer conocía las manías de Law; aparte de las homicidas, sabía que no perdería la oportunidad de patearlo en el rostro para devolverle el sermón que le escupió la noche del viernes durante la cena en el Baratie...

Pero qué mierda sabía Law sobre todo lo que tenía que soportar Killer, siempre al lado de Kid a sabiendas de que éste último sólo lo miraba como un amigo. Mientras que a Law quería comérselo con la mirada...

Killer se puso de pie y caminó hacia Kid, aún dormido o mayormente inconsciente en el sofá opuesto. A Law no le importó que Killer se largara debido a su comentario. Quizá se había pasado de la raya, pero no sentía ni una pizca de culpa o remordimiento. Aunque en el fondo ambos se llevaban aceptablemente bien según estándares de los dos, también mantenían aquella relación masoquista en la que siempre buscaban golpearse donde más les doliera, sin que ninguno de los dos cediera y sin separarse.

Sin que Law lo notara, Killer se inclinó sobre él y aprovechando que Law tenía las manos ocupadas acariciando el rostro de Luffy. Killer puso ambas manos sobre las mejillas de Law y lo obligó a levantar la cabeza.

-Acabo de meterle la lengua a Kid -anunció Killer.

-¡¿Qué demon..?! -trató de decir Law, pero la lengua de Killer sobre la suya se lo impidió.

Aquello no podía describirse como un beso. Quizás la descripción más acertada hubiese sido la de _violación bucal prointercambio salival_, de no ser porque al cabo de medio minuto el suceso había degenerado en un acto de sadomasoquismo. Law no podía quitarse de encima a Killer porque aquello significaba tener que soltar a Luffy y empujarlo hacia el piso; Killer, por su parte, disfrutada de su ventaja de territorio.

A mitad del "beso" ambos escucharon un pequeño _crack_. A unos metros de ellos la cerradura de la puerta saltó y ésta se abrió.

Law aprovechó el segundo de descuido de Killer para zafarse de él con violencia y liberar su rostro de sus manos, pero no sin antes morderlo al punto de arrancarle un pedazo del labio inferior.

Los recién llegados se encontraron sin saber si habían interrumpido una escena de amor o un intento de homicidio.

Killer se tiró hacia atrás alejándose de Law y cayó sentado sobre la pequeña mesa de centro. Se llevó una mano al rostro; sangraba tanto que parecía estar vomitando sangre. Law también se llevó una mano al rostro para limpiarse los labios de esa extraña combinación de saliva y sangre. Antes de que cualquier de los dos pudiera reaccionar para insultarse mutuamente, recordaron súbitamente que ya no estaban solos.

Law se giró para ver a los visitantes inesperados. Uno cargaba muchas bolsas de comida, y tenía el cabello largo y una nariz que sobresalía de y por encima de su anatomía facial. El otro sujeto era enorme y estaba vestido únicamente con una camisa hawaiana y una tanga negra. Como si aquello no fuera a emputar a Law lo suficiente, los dos debían tener las llaves del departamento de Luffy para haber abierto la puerta sin problemas.

Aquello no podía ser ni remotamente bueno.

Trafalgar Law sintió que no sólo iba a escupir sangre, sino también bilis.

* * *

**NOTAS SOBRE EL FIC**

El track anterior fue una canción de Yazawa Eikichi.

Por cada capítulo (track) habrá dedicada una canción que será el detonante de la trama del episodio. Como ya expliqué cada track tiene como (ociosa) finalidad burlarme de algún estereotipo narrativo en historias amorosas, en el track anterior (The Trouble Man) fue más bien un claro ejemplo de buscar enfatizar el hecho de que considero a Luffy más problemático que un tiro en la rodilla. Es increíble ver cómo el más simple acontecimiento como una tranquila cena puede terminar en algo poco menor a un apocalipsis post nuclear. Fuera de eso también quería burlarme del clásico momento en que alguien comenta o agrega detalles que el resto del cast no sabe con el único propósito de crear malos entendidos a un ya caótico encuentro amoroso. El comentario precioso en el momento menos indicado.

**NOTAS SOBRE MÍ**

Y luego de meses sin actualizar... Ejem, cof, cof, comento que luego de 3 mudanzas por fin estoy instalada en un cómodo departamento cerca a la universidad. Por lo que he regresado al ocio de los fics y todo lo demás. Incluso me dio tiempo para actualizar mi dominio de **trafalgar - law . net** en donde (por cierto) subí un pequeño fanart que explica las relaciones amorosas de este fic. Y como último dato sobre mí comento que en los últimos meses en busca de departamento ideal aproveché que viví un tiempo frente a una tienda de tatuajes y me tatué los dedos como Law.

* * *

**CRÉDITOS**

Créditos y agradecimientos a mi beta reader: Scyllua.

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS **Gracias por leer y por los reviews.

**Cana Lawliet-san** ups, quizá me demoré más de lo que imaginaba con respecto a esta actualización pero como bien escribiste en el review (sobre el hecho de que creías que Kid no era un mero personaje más y que haría algo en el fic)... Bueno, no podías estar más cerca de la verdad, con este capítulo queda claro que el pelirrojo sexy no era simple adorno para la historia y que de aquí en adelante va a cobrar el protagonismo que le fue negado en los capítulos anteriores. Aquí comienza la venganza del pelirrojo semidesnudo y desmaquillado. MUAJAJAJA. Gracias por esperar mi actualización.

**Shersnape** hola, sí, de hecho éste es el primer review que recibo de ti, gracias por escribirme. La verdad es que varias personas me han escrito diciéndome que la pareja les parecía algo rara pero en realidad ¿qué puede resultar raro en One Piece? Eso supera todo. Además que siendo Luffy tan jodidamente lindo y adorable como es resulta imposible no emparejarlo con cualquiera que haya puesto pie en One Piece. Aparte, sí, también entiendo tu aburrimiento sobre algunas historias yaoi, yo tengo un estómago bastante resistente por lo que he leído una cantidad obscena de yaoi (sólo porque el ocio es grande) y muchas veces he pensado ¿por qué carajos estoy leyendo esto? En parte por eso me divierte escribir este fic y buscar burlarme de los estereotipos que encuentro.

**Hielaine** jaja, acabo de releer tu review en donde me manifiestas tu preocupación por Killer y justo en este capítulo al pobre lo dejo un sin pedazo de su ya maltratada anatomía (sin contar el hecho de que Law siempre tiende a arrancarle cabello). ¿No resulta divertido ver cómo en un fic Law x Luffy son precisamente ellos quienes menos se han besado en 8 capítulos? Gracias por tus buenos deseos, ya tengo todo en orden, departamento, papeleo y tiempo. Lo jodido es que ahora estoy entrando a finales y dar exámenes siempre en una putada.

**konohanabaku** ¿pretendes rescatar a Sanji? Yo creo que el otro rubio de melena requiere más urgencia. Aunque siempre es divertido agregar a Sanji y hacer que diga alguno de sus muy bien ubicados comentarios justo en el momento preciso con la gente más emputada posible. Aplausos.

**Rising Sloth** espero que no me hayas odiado por haber actualizado el capítulo 7 y al final decir "No actualizo más, lalala". Pero creo que la espera ha tenido su recompensa, sobre todo para Law quien tuvo su premio de consuelo por buena conducta al ver a Luffy tan al natural. Vaya, él preocupándose por cómo vestirse para impresionarlo y al final es Law quien termina impresionado por la falta de ropa de Luffy, ese mocoso, siempre sorprendiendo.

**Yuni Nero** ¿Notas que sí puse más Killer x Kid? Bueno... Kid estaba demasiado inconsciente como para negarse pero a nosotras no nos interesa su consentimiento para que Killer le meta mano, o lengua... Tú entiendes. Ejem, como iba diciendo, ahora que Kid se ha revelado como una de las cosas más sexys de la historia será imposible no prestarle atención y darle más protagonismo con el resto del cast. Muajaja.

**Aluppy** bueno, de que hubo violencia, la hubo. Pero siempre que Law busca desatar sus deseos casi sexuales por asesinar a alguien sucede algo que lo detiene. Pobre, ni sexo ni violencia. Al final del fic Law tendría que terminar con un monumento y el título de mártir porque menos no se merece.

**katty.Z** oh, vaya, no descargues tu odio en Luffy, el muy idiota es tan jodidamente lindo que no puedes evitar perdonarle todo. Hasta su idiotez resulta tierna. Al final él es el que vive mejor: totalmente desentendido del resto del mundo, los que se hacen los problemas son el resto, deberían aprender de él y ser un poco más estúpidos y felices, pero noooooo, ahí van todos dispuestos a sacarse las tripas con los dientes. Sobre el capítulo anterior, sí, admito que lo hice a propósito, en pleno del caos y los comentarios jodidos de la cena explico la situación amorosa de Law y Killer, quién hubiera pensado que el fic tiene su parte seria pero así es, al final es un sabor amargo, ácido y dulce, todo a la vez.

**dened01** gracias por seguir mi historia aunque no seas fan de las historias chico x chico... Aunque... En este caso el fic más que nada está pasando a ser: chico**s** x chico**s**, porque a este ritmo todos van a terminar viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Bueno, de última no me es problema poner a todos bajos el mismo techo sino sobre la misma cama.

**Dreimind** pero mira qué buena dupla podríamos hacer, tú cuando estás de un ánimo del carajo lees mientras que yo escribo. Las casualidades siempre tan... ¿Casuales? Espero tu ansiedad haya sido bien recompensada con esta actualización.

**bWitch** gracias por leerme, ejem... Espero que haya salido todo bien con el exámen, de hecho yo hoy tengo uno de Historia del Arte y en vez de estar repasando los 5 mil años de historia que tengo pendiente estoy aquí respondiendo reviews, lalalala, la procrastinación es mi segundo nombre. Y sobre tu comentario de Kid, si lo odias y amas a la vez pues tendrías que verlo saliendo de la ducha para despejar todo duda.

**Majareta** vaya, good timing, justo me dejaste el review a un paso de actualizar. Gracias por escribir, si bien este capítulo resultó un poco más corto que los anteriores creo que es bastante consistente en contenido (y la cantidad de desnudos compensan la falt de palabras).


End file.
